The Little Mermaid: Avatar Style!
by eframTrabbit
Summary: What happens when a pretty young waterbender falls for the prince of the fire nation? DISNEY CROSSOVER IS WHAT! Based off the wonderful movie/musical featuring your favorites from Avatar: Zutara w/ sum Tokka. R&R! COMPLETE!
1. Fanthoms below

Hello everyone. :) efram here. This is the first time I've tried my hand at fanfiction after many years of reading it and I hope I do a good job.

The Little Mermaid has always bin my fav movie and this idea of combining it with Avatar has been buzzing around in my head for sum time now. Then after I saw the musical, I couldn't stop myself any further so this was created. I hope you enjoy it as much as I did writing it :)

Disclaimer: I own neither Avatar or the little mermaid...darn...

--

The Little Mermaid: Avatar Style

Chapter 1: Fathoms below

It was a bright sunny day as the fire nation ship _The Jasmine Dragon _set sail out into the vast ocean. On board, a crew of fire nation soliders were working hard swabbing the decks and singing songs of the seas.

_I'll tell you a tale of the bottomless blue  
And it's hey to the starboard, heave ho!  
Brave sailor beware, 'cause a big 'uns a-brewin'  
In mysterious fathoms below!  
Heave ho!_

And among these men stood the captain of the ship. A prince as a matter of fact. Zuko, son of the Fire Lord, jumped onto riggings of the ship and reached out his hand toward the sea as waves crashed against the hull, spewing sea water up into the air.

"Isn't this great Uncle? Out on the open sea, surrounded by nothing but water!" Zuko exclaimed as another wave slapped against the ship.

He turned to look back at his Uncle Iroh, who had turned 5 different shades of green since they set sail. "Oh yes...positively...delightful-" Iroh moaned as he raced toward the ledge to empty the contents of his stomach. Zuko turned his view back out to the ocean and ran his fingers back through his unruly jet black hair as yet another wave blew sea salt onto his face.

_"The salt on your skin, and the wind in your hair, and the waves as ebb and they flow!  
We're miles from shore and guess what? I Don't Care!" _Zuko yelled.

_"As for me...I'm about to heave ho!" _Iroh moaned as he yakked over the side again.

Zuko couldn't help but smile. It had been too long since he set sail out on the beautiful blue sea. When his father had fallen ill, all the royal and political affairs fell on him and had kept him cooped up at the palace for months. Now with his father dead and his next birthday approaching, the pressure had become immense for Zuko to take on a bride and inherit the throne.

As his uncle and advisor, Iroh had suggested a quick boat outing to help Zuko relax and clear his head. Unfortunately, it had been a long while since Iroh himself had sailed and the rocky waves weren't agreeing with him.

_We'll sing you a tale of the king of the sea and its hey to the starboard heave ho!  
The ruler of all of the oceans is he in mysterious fathoms' below!  
Fathoms below! Below! Hakoda is he and his water tribe sing in mysterious fathoms' below!_

"Water tribe indeed. Nothing but a superstition! An old fish tale. The Water Tribe hasn't been seen or heard of in nearly a hundred years. They've disappeared, along with half the Earth kingdom." Iroh exclaimed as he stood up and wiped his beard of debris.

"I'm sorry to disagree with you General Iroh" said one of the soliders "but the tale of Chief Hakoka and his water tribe is indeed true! I know a man who saw a water bender with his own eyes! It even tried to bring him down below the waves!"

Iroh looked at the man skeptically "If the man you're referring to is your cousin Feng, I should remind you that he always was one to go heavy on the drink." Iroh then took out a handkerchief and held it to his mouth as he felt more rough waves hit the ship.

"I'm telling ya all it's the truth! _The king of the ocean gets angry. And when he gets angry, beware! I'm telling ya lad when Hakoda is mad, how the waves will buck, rock to and fro! Hold on, good luck, as down you go!" _

"Enough!" Iroh yelled before falling over and steadying himself on the ledge.

Zuko chuckled at his uncle but stopped suddenly when he heard something. "What is that?"

_Ah ah ah...ah ah ah...ah ah ah ah ah ah..._

It was a voice. And it was singing a sweet melody that was almost hypnotic and seemed to carried among the waves. Needless to say, Zuko was entranced. "It's beautiful…Do you all hear that?" Zuko asked as the crew looked around in bewilderment.

Ignoring the singing, Iroh stood up and walked toward his nephew "Prince Zuko this outing has gone on long enough. You must get back to court. Your fathers' advisors will want to speak with you about taking up his crown."

Zuko shook his head "I told you, that's not the life for me Uncle! You think I'm really wall myself back up in the palace, especially after all my father put me through these last few years? His crown can rot at the bottom of the sea for all I care!"

"Zuko please. I'm begging you-" but Iroh was cut off as the singing voice came back, stronger than before.

"There it is again! Uncle don't you understand? This is where I belong. Out on the open sea where I'm free to choose my own destiny! And right now, that destiny is calling out to me..." Zuko listened as the voice continued its sweet melody.

"With all due respect sire, the general is right. We really should be heading back to shore." said the helmsman.

"Indeed we should!" said Iroh.

Zuko however had his own plans "No. Not while I'm captain of this ship! Now hoist the sails! Helmsman, follow that voice. To the ends of the earth if we have to!"

"Aye captain. Alright everyone! Back to work!" shouted the helmsman as he steered the ship forward toward the voice. Iroh sighed disappointedly as he grabbed the ledge and commenced spewing over the side.

_There's benders out there in the bottomless blue  
And it's hey to the starboard, heave ho!  
Watch out for 'em lad, or you'll go to your ruin  
In mysterious fathoms below!_

Zuko ran to the bow of the ship, took out his telescope and strained his ears for the sound of the voice. He wasn't sure why, but he was positive that once he found the source of the voice, he'd find the meaning of his true destiny...

--  
--

Not bad for a first chapter I hope. :) anyways, read and review are appriciated but please go easy on me.


	2. The Celebration

Chapter 2: The Celebration

While Zuko set forth in his search for the mysterious voice, a great celebration was being held deep below the waves. The great underwater city of Ba Sea Sei was celebrating the one hundredth anniversary of its creation and people from both Water Tribe and Earth Kingdom turned up to enjoy the celebration. Up at the palace, people were talking and enjoying themselves while the reigning king, Chief Hakoda sat his throne, holding his powerful ice scepter and looking happily among the festivities.

"Hey Dad!" the chief turned his head toward the crowd and watched as his son Sokka swam quickly around the people. Everyone he came across turned to wish him luck and patted him on the back as he finally approached the throne, huffing and puffing.

"Ah Sokka, you're here. Take it easy now son." Said the chief as he patted his sons back. "Now then, is everything ready for the dance number?"

Sokka straightened up and held out his sheet music. "Got my music right here dad. This will be my greatest masterpiece yet! With the Kyoshi warriors fighting style dance and Katara's solo number, this celebration will be talked about for years to come!"

Hakoda smiled "That's wonderful son. Knew you wouldn't let me down"

"Yeah I can't believe how great it all turned out!" Sokka exclaimed. "I especially liked writing Katara's solo. Her voice is amazing! I haven't heard a voice that beautiful since-.."

Sokka suddenly stopped and frowned a little. Hakoda put a hand on his shoulder. "Since your mother when she sang…may she rest in peace" Sokka looked at his dad sadly "It's okay Sokka, I miss her too. And I know if she could be here today, she'd be very proud, of both you and your sister."

Sokka smiled. "You're right dad. And I'll bet she would've really liked this piece. Katara's voice is perfect for it...now if only she'd show up for rehearsal once in a while…" he mumbled under his breath.

Luckily, Hakoda didn't hear the comment as trumpets started blaring. "We should get going, the people are out there waiting for us and you have a number to conduct. I know you'll do just fine."

"But not without these!" Sokka dug into his side bag and extracted two gloves in the shape of crab claws. "A maestro never performs without his lucky gloves" Sokka smiled smugly and put the overly large gloves onto his hands. "Now I'm ready!" he swam off toward the crowd leaving his father shaking his head.

Outside the palace, a crowd had gathered to see the royal family and watch the performance to take place. The captian of the guards Bato approached the balcony and held up his hand to gain everyone's attention.

"Ladies and Gentlemen. Presenting, his majesty and ruler of the sea, Chief Hakoda!" Trumpets blared as Hakoda entered the top balcony, nodding and waving toward the applauding crowd.

"Presenting, his majesty's son, Prince Sokka!" shouted the announcer as Sokka swam over the balcony and crowd. "Yeeah!! Give it up for your favorite maestro!" Sokka started showboating for the crowd till he felt his father pull him back and give him a stern look. Hakoda then faced the crowd.

"Today we celebrate one hundred years since our separation from the world above. A hundred years since this beautiful city was built and our community was formed. We give our utmost thanks and praise to the spirits of the moon and ocean who after watching our people suffer at the hands of the fire nation, gave us this magical ice scepter, which has been passed down through the royal family for generations." Hakoda raised his scepter high for the all the crowd to see.

"Thanks to this scepter, we now have gills and fins to help us swim and breathe underwater so that we may live in peace and harmony among the sea creatures. May its power as well as the spirits protect our people for many more years to come." The crowd cheered and praised the spirits as well as Hakoda. "And now, as part of our celebration, my son Sokka has organized a musical number, starring the Kyoshi warriors and your beloved princess, my daughter Katara."

Sokka swam down to the stage below and got out his sheet music. Readying the band, Sokka lifted his claw glove high and started the intro. On stage, The Kyoshi Warriors extended their fans and started their ritual dance.

_Oh we are the girls of Kyoshi,  
__protectors of Hakoda and Ba Sea Sei!  
Suki! Seti! Juni! Mara! Meising! Nani! and Katara!_

The girls then split into two groups and began showing off their fighting moves, playfully sparring with each other till they formed a vertical line with Suki as the leader.

_In concert we hope to enlighten, the hearts of water tribe and earth kingdom._

"_Suki!"_

"_Seti!" _

"_Juni!" _

"_Mara!"_

"_Meising!"_

"_Nani!"_

Together with their fans, they formed the symbol of the water tribe and then the symbol of the earth kingdom before reforming into a horizontal kick line.

_And then there is our youngest in her musical debute,  
Our 7th little warrior we're presenting her to you,  
To sing a song that Sokka wrote, her voice is an aura  
It's his sister, Katara!!_

The warriors gestured toward a giant shell that opened slowly, but revealed no one inside. "Oh no..." Sokka began to panic as the crowed broke out into shocked murmurs "Not again…Uhh uh, once more girls!" He signaled them again.

"_His sister, Katara!!"_ they repeated but still no Katara.

"Katara!!" Hakoda shouted angrilly "Where's that sister of yours gone!?"

Sokka let out a huge cry of anguish and slapped his palm to his forehead. "UGH!! That girl is gonna be the death of me! Always swimming about when she should be singing! Where could she have gone this time!?"

--


	3. The World above

Thanks for the reviews so far everyone : ) hope you like my next two chapters.

again i own nothing...sob...T.T...

--

Chapter 3: The World Above

Meanwhile on the surface, swimming along the shoreline and taking in warm rays of sunlight was Katara. She was a vibrant and beautiful girl with blue eyes, long brown hair and tan skin. Around her neck was a blue stone necklace she always wore. As she swam about, Katara had forgotten all about the celebration and had no idea people were looking for her. All that occupied her thoughts was of how at home she felt among the surface world.

_This is where I belong. Beneath the clear wide blue here.  
I feel completely new here in the world above._

Using her water bending, Katara glided onto the beach and ran her hands through the dry sand. It has bin a while since she felt its smooth hot texture as the sand under the water was always cold and lumpy. Climbing onto a rock, she wrung out water from her long braided hair. It felt so nice to be dry and warm, even her tail felt smoother.

_It's like my life was wrong, and somehow now at last I'm in,  
my own skin, up here in the world above._

Running her hands over her newly dried skin, Katara looked around at the sky, watching the flying lemurs make circle through the clouds. She smiled as she watched them and marveled at how beautiful and different the surface world was. She couldn't explain it, but ever since she was little, Katara had an intense infatuation with the surface world, though more specifically with the mysterious fire nation. Despite all the terrible stories she heard about it, she believed that there was more to the strange land. That it could possibly be a new place for adventure, something Katara always sought out. It wasn't bad growing up at the palace, but there were times when she felt sheltered and over-protected by her older brother and father, who had forbide everyone from having contact with the surface. Of course, that had not stopped Katara from visiting occasionally.

_There's so much light here. Light and space.  
the sun so bright here, upon my face  
It feels so right here, warm as love  
Life seems to be, almost calling to me,  
from this strange new world above._

As she closed her eyes and enjoyed the nice breeze, she heard her name called from among the waves.

"Katara!" Toph, a blind earth bender and best friend of Katara's was swimming toward her, struggling slightly among the tide. "There you are. I was wondering where you disappeared off to."

Katara giggled "Oh Toph cant you feel it? The sun! The sand! Isn't it the most wonderful place you ever seen?"

Toph scoffed. "I'm sure Id agree with ya...if I could see that is."

"Oops. Sorry Toph." Katara said sheepishly while diving back into the water.

"It's ok." Toph said brushing aside her bangs. "But on a serious note, I really don't think we should be up here. We might get in trouble..."

"Oh Toph, you're such a guppy" Katara said teasingly.

"I am not!" Toph said defiantly "I'm just as brave as you are, if not braver! I may be blind but I know how to handle myself. I'm not afraid of anything!"

"Really now?" Katara said skeptically. "Not even of fire benders?"

"Nope!"

"Or the Onogi?" Toph shook her head "Nuh-uh!"

Katara then looked and pointed "Oh no a TurtleShark!"

"WHERE!?" Toph leaped up onto the rock as Katara laughed out loud.

"See Toph. Deep down, you really are a guppy" Toph jumped back into the water looking steamed

"Oh yeah! Well...who you calling a guppy Sugar Queen!" Katara laughed and put an arm around Toph.

"Relax, I was only kidding around. Oh by the way, you'll never guess what I found today in the hull of a giant ship."

Toph perked up. "What? Is it treasure?"

"I'll say, look!" Katara reached into her side bag and held out a golden fork. Toph just stared blankly and gave Katara a look. "Oh right. sorry" she said and put the fork in Toph's hands " See it now?Isn't it the most wonderful thing you've ever felt in your whole life?" Katara said excitedly.

"Sure is the pointyiest thing I've ever felt." Toph said, turning it over between her fingers "What is it?"

"I don't know, but I bet Aang will! Let's go see him!" Katara then turned and swam off toward the ocean.

"Hey wait up! You know I can't swim that fast!" Toph yelled trying to keep up.  
--

poor Toph :P heehee


	4. Fire nation stuff

Time for sum Aang action...aw yeah :P

--

Chapter 4: Fire nation stuff

Near the bay area, a young bald air bender named Aang sat on the rocks by his pet sky bison Appa, examining a pair of binoculars he found left on the beach.

"So what should we call this thing buddy?" Aang asked the bison. Appa let out a growl. "Good idea. From now this thing will be called...a fish gully! Now let's see if it works." Holding them up the wrong way, Aang dipped his whole head underwater and started looking for fish. While he did this, Katara and Toph appeared on the other side of the rock.

"Hey Aang!" Hearing voices, Aang sat up and looked through his backwards 'fish gully' at where Katara was.

"WHOA! WATER BENDER OFF THE PORT BOWS! KATARA! HOW YOU DOING!?" he shouted before lowering the fish gully and realizing Katara was 3 feet in front of him. "Wow you swim fast." Katara giggled while Toph shook her head. "So what brings you girls up here on this fine day?"Aang asked throwing the fish gully aside.

"You won't believe what we found Aang. Check it out!" Katara took the gold fork out of her bag and handed it to Aang.

"Wow more fire nation stuff huh? Let's see now...hey I remember this thing. I used to use one on Appa all the time."

"Really? What is it?" Katara asked.

Aang held it up. "It's a dingle hopper!" Katara looked at it awe.

"A dingle hopper?" Toph asked skeptically. "What's that suppose to do?"

"I'll show ya." Aang walked over to Appa and started combing his hair with the 'dingle hopper'. "It's used by the fire benders to comb their hair. Or..." Aang then twisted the dingle hopper through the hair on Appa's head and pulled, giving Appa a nice poufy fro. "For styling! What you think of your new hairstyle buddy?" Appa looked over the water's edge at his poufy hair, gasped, then dipped his head underwater. "Hehe…I guess not" Aang said smiling.

"I can't believe how much you know about the fire nation Aang. How do you get so close without being caught?" Katara asked.

"Same way my people have been sneaking around for over a hundred years" Aang said whipping out a shirt that had a pair of bird wings attached. "My specially designed feather sweater! It allows me to fly short distances without my glider and makes good camouflage. In the air, all the fire benders see when they look at us are some large birds flying around. With these winged sleeves, we can glide around totally incongitus" Aang said grinning. "Speaking of flying around, Momo's back." he pointed toward the lemur that flew toward them and landed on Katara's shoulder.

"Hey Momo." Katara said as Momo licked her cheek and then leaped onto Toph's shoulder.

"Yeah, hi there..." Toph winced as the lemur licked her cheek.

"So what'd you find this time Momo?" Aang asked as Momo flew to his shoulder and dropped a large black pipe into Aang's lap. "Oh nice! Good job Momo!"

"What is it?" Katara asked.

"This!" Aang held out the pipe for both to see "Is the greatest musical invention of all time. The snarf black!"

Toph scoffed. "Now I know your making this stuff up."

"Hey! No I'm not!" Aang said. "The Fire Nation plays these things all the time. It's how they make fine music. Observe!" Aang then blew into the pipe which spewed out mud, seaweed and black stuff, causing him to cough and choke.

"MUSIC!?" Katara gasped.

"I think it's clogged!" Aang gagged as he tried washing his tongue in the water.

"The celebration! Oh no, Sokka and Dad are gonna kill me!" Katara then started stuffing the things back into her bag.

"Wait was that today?" Toph asked.

"Maybe If I blew it from the other end..." Aang tried to blow it again but Katara took it out of his hands.

"I'm sorry but I gotta go. Thank you Aang!" Katara waved as she and Toph dove back down under water.

"Anytime Katara! Anytime!" Aang called as Appa stuck his head back up from the water and shook his head, drenching him with water and fur.

--  
--

"Dingle Hopper"...best word ever xD lawl


	5. Those Good Times

Yay bad guy song time! Again, don't own avatar or little mermaid...

--

Chapter 5: Good Times

While Katara and Toph swam as quickly as they could toward Ba Sea Sei, two lowly earth benders, Yu and Xin Fu, followed them to the outskirts of the city. One was muscular with long hair while the other was shorter and had a mustache. Both hide behind a rock as the girls swam over the wall and past the guards that surrounded the city.

"Looks like someone's going to be in trouble with daddy." said Yu.

"I'll say," said Xin Fu. "Look at the royal brat go. Doesn't even know how lucky she is to even be allowed in the city. If only I could get my hands on-" Xin Fu clenched his fist which was actually a webbed claw at the end of a long tentacle.

"Patience now Xin Fu" Yu said touching his shoulder "You'll have your chance one day. But right now we should be heading back. Our mistress will be expecting us." Xin Fu nodded as they both swam back out to sea.

--

Meanwhile, in a dark remote cave on the oceans outskirts, an old water bender named Hama sat staring into a giant misty white stone that was held inside a large conch shell. As she watched the events that took place, her long white hair and octopus tentacles floated around her giving her an eerie look.

"Yes, hurry home now princess. We wouldn't want to miss dear old daddy's celebration now would we?" Hama then reached out toward a bowl of jelly shrimp and ate a piece. While she watched, Yu and Xin Fu entered the cave.

"We've returned your wickedness." Yu said bowing low.

"And we've managed to get close enough to the city to view the celebration." Xin Fu added.

"Ah yes. How is the so-called celebration going?" Hama asked.

"It's at a standstill now." Said Yu.

"The princess's absence put a huge damper on the big musical number, and now the chief is furious!" Xin Fu said gleefully.

Hama laughed. "Ha! Serves him right for relying on an irresponsible teenager. He'll never get anywhere with her. She's as stubborn and free-spirited as her mother, the foolish thing." She scoffed. "Besides, if they call that gathering of confetti and bad music a celebration then it was a good thing it got cut short. Bah! In my days we had real celebrations. Full of fantastical feasts and exquisite concerts, back when I lived in the palace."

"Oh and what a wonderful time that was your former highness. Thanks to the power of your moonstone shell, we were able to command whoever and whatever we wanted" said Yu.

"Till your accursed nephew Hakoda took control of the ice scepter and banished us to the furthest neither region. Never allowing us to show our faces in polite society again. "Xin Fu sneered cracking his webbed claws.

"Ah yes." Hama reminisced. "What fun times we had during my brief reign at the top. And it would've lasted longer if I had the ice scepter in my possession. I had assumed after my brother fell ill that he would leave it to me, as was custom in our tribe. But the sneaky scoundrel left it to his only son instead, who soon after banished me for what he called 'crimes of unspeakable evil'. Can you believe it!? So what if I did use a few simple spells to make those earth benders obey my every command? So what if I experimented on a few people to enhance my magic? Not like it left any lasting damage."

The earth benders looked at her skeptically as Yu waved his tentacle arms around while Xin Fu pointed at Hama's octopus legs. "Oh that's not damage. Call it an enhancement." Both earth benders sulked.

"But soon my pets, we will be able to take down Hakoda and restore our former glory. We'll be back on top, sipping bubbly, eating caviar before it hatches, and causing mass havoc in our wake. Remember, vengeance is a dish best served cold and when the time is ripe, we'll have Hakoda on a platter. Poached with a lemon wedge!" Hama grinned evilly as did Yu and Xin Fu.

_When daddy dear was floating on his death bed,  
He split his vast empire into two  
I got the moonstone shell and the earth kingdom as well.  
His scepter went to-well you know who his scepter went to._

_My reign why, it was blissfully delicious!  
And glamour, glitz and style were au courante!  
Did I use some black magic? Well, oopsie my bad!  
Did I mutilate, maim and destroy? Just a tad!  
And for that, I get banished! But me, I'm not mad  
There's just one little thing that I want...  
Just one eensy teensy thing that I want…_

Hama then lifted her moonstone shell so that it floated in the air and shone a light that filled the cave, making it look like the inside of the palace.

_I want the good times back!  
I want those grand old days!  
I want the twisted nights  
the sick delights, the wild soirées!  
I want those trembling crowds of shellfish  
Cracked and peeled for me to dine  
not because I'm mean or selfish. No-_

I_ only want what's mine!  
I want disgusting wealth!  
I want exquisite sin!  
Want the entire sea  
to worship me on bended fin!  
I want to greet my loving subjects  
and then have them as a snack!  
Remember those good times?  
I want them back!_

"Chief Hakoda is the only thing that stands in my way. If only I can find his Achilles heel… the soft quivering underbelly beneath all that armor…I'll dethrone him! And then boys… oh, boys… we're back in business!" she cackled manically along with the earth benders who started swimming around near 

the shell. _"You'll bring the good times back! Resume your wacky fun! Restore the joyful charm of causing harm to everyone!"_

_I want to make those benders cower, like they did in days of yore.  
Sure, it's sheer abuse of power…So?  
Ain't that what power's for?  
I want to taste their tears!  
I want to hear their screams!  
I want the special rush you get from crushing  
Hopes and dreams!_

_It's more than simply sentimental,  
it's an aphrodisiac!  
Remember those good times!  
Oh god! Were they good times!  
It's time for more good times!_

"Let's get them back! Oh If only I had a way, to make him pay. I'd set Hakoda straight!" Hama schemed as

Yu started giving out random suggestions "How about Poison?"

"Yeah I'm sure no one's thought of that before…" said Xin Fu sarcastically.

"Blackmail?" Yu asked as Xin Fu shook his head.

"How about something like-"

"His children!" Yu exclaimed.

"Now that might be something." Xin Fu said thinking it over.

"Wait!" exclaimed Hama. "Yes! Why didn't we think of it before? His youngest!"

"The one with the beautiful voice?" asked Yu.

"His majesty's favorite and only daughter?" asked Xin Fu.

"Yes…his pretty little daughter with a perfect pitch voice. Which she happens to take for granted. A woman doesn't know how precious her voice is until she's been silenced" Hama then grabbed the shell and stared into the stone as an idea began to form in her head. "Ha! Perhaps we could teach them both a lesson…oh this is so deliciously evil…it just has to be fattening."

_I want that little girl! And boys, I want her bad!  
I want her sitting here to lure her dear devoted dad!_

_I want my goody-goody nephew  
to come rescue her, the sap!  
And then one way or another…Surprise!  
I'll spring the trap!  
And get the good times back! I mean with all the perks!  
The scepter, crown, the throne. All mine alone!  
The whole damn works!_

_But most of all, I want Hakoda  
Pinned and wriggling on the rack  
then, fellas, it's my time!  
And frankly, it's high time!  
Those fabulous good times...  
They're coming back!_

Hama, Yu and Xin Fu laughed manically till the shell showed a glimpse of Katara and Toph swimming into the throne room. Hama broke into an evil smile. "That's right my dear, go see your dear old daddykins. Little do you both know you'll soon become the key to his undoing…"

--

In case anyone forgot or doesn't know or needs a visual, Yu and Xin Fu are those 2 guys hired by Toph's parents to find her and Hama is the blood bender from the puppet master. Don't ask me why I picked them, I just did.


	6. Part of your World

Well that took longer than it should / our router broke so I've been without internet for more than 3 days now. Luckily that hasn't stopped me from writing. Anyways, here the next chapter. And don't worry, the romantic stuff will start happening soon...

Again, I owns nuthin

--

Chapter 6: Part of that World

At the palace, Katara was receiving the lecture of a lifetime. Toph was waiting outside the throne room for she knew how the chief got when he was mad.

"I just don't know what we're going to do with you young lady!" Hakoda said angrily to Katara.

"Daddy I'm sorry I just forgot, I-"

"And as a result of your careless behavior-"

"Careless AND Reckless misbehavior!" Sokka added

"The entire celebration was ruined!" Hakoda continued.

Sokka turned to his dad "Just ruined!? It was completely destroyed!" he yelled frantically waving his arms. "This was supposed to be the peak of my distinguished musical career…and now thanks to YOU!" He angrily pointed a claw at Katara "I'm the laughing stock of the entire kingdom!"

Katara stared at the claw and crossed her arms "Right Sokka…because you were held in such high esteem before all this."

"Hey don't joke! This is neither the time nor place and you don't have the right to missy-OWWIE!!" Sokka winced as Toph grabbed his ear and pulled him away from Katara.

"Oh pipe down drama crab. You're talking too much again." She then let go of his ear and turned toward Hakoda. "Your majesty, don't get too mad at Katara. It was an error of judgment on her part as well as mine. We simply forgot the date. In fact if Aang didn't mention the word music, we wouldn't have-"

"Aang!?" Hakoda stood up "The Air bender!?" Realizing what she just said, Toph clapped a hand over her mouth and hid behind Katara who scowled. "You went up to the surface again didn't you!? DIDN'T YOU!?" Hakoda yelled while bearing down on Katara.

"Yes, but nothing happened!" she said assuredly.

Hakoda shook his head "Katara how many times must we go through this! You could've been seen by one of those barbarians…by one of those fire benders!"

"Daddy they are not barbarians!" Katara said defiantly as her father bore down on her again.

"What is the matter with you!? They are dangerous! Did you forget what they did to your mother? Do you want to suffer her fate!?"

Katara looked sadly down at her fins and touched her blue stone necklace, the only thing she had left from her mother. "You know I don't. But I am old enough to take care of myself now, I'm not a child!"

"Don't you take that tone of voice with me young lady!" Hakoda yelled. "As long as you live under my ocean, you will obey my rules!"

"But if you would just listen-!" Katara started to cry.

"NOT ANOTHER WORD! And I am never NEVER to hear of you going to the surface again. IS THAT CLEAR!?" Hakoda' voice rang through the palace as Katara, lips trembling from anger, swam out of the throne room, followed closely by Toph.

Sokka, having hid behind the throne, came out and put a hand on his dads shoulder. "Heh, teenagers eh dad? You give them one inch, and they swim all over you."

Hakoda stared at Sokka then went to sit back down. "I just don't know what to do with her sometimes…she always has to fight me." Hakoda leaned back rubbing his temple. "Maybe I was a little too harsh on her."

"Of course you weren't dad" Sokka said leaning back on the steps. "After what happened today, she totally had it coming. If anything you could've been harsher." Sokka then took out his boomerang and started playing with it.

"What do you mean?" Hakoda asked while watching Sokka goof around.

"I'm just saying that if it was up to me, I'd place her under close watch at all times. That way, she won't be able to go to the surface without anyone knowing."

Hakoda thought about this then smiled. "You're absolutely right Sokka"

"Of course I am dad" Sokka said smugly while trying to pick his teeth with his claw.

"Katara needs constant supervision. Someone to watch over her without her knowing and keep her out of trouble." He then swam over to Sokka who smiled proudly

"Couldn't agree with you more!"

"Glad you see it that way. Now I must go speak to my advisors. Remember to keep an eye on your sister Sokka, she's very sneaky." Hakoda then turned and swam off.

"Sure thing dad………………………wait WHAT!?" Sokka turned toward his father. "I DIDN'T MEAN ME!!" But Hakoda had gone, leaving Sokka smacking his face in his claw.

--

Outside the palace, Sokka was grumbling angrily to himself. "Just had to open my mouth…stupid, stupid, STUPID!" He yelled throwing his boomerang, which quickly spun back around and whacked him in the head. "OWWIE!" he yelled clutching his forehead and doubling over. While rubbing his head, he noticed Katara out the corner of his eye. She was looking around nervously as Toph handed her a bag and together they both swam out of the palace. "Oh what's she up to this time?" Quickly Sokka swam after them, making sure to keep his distance.

They had swum a good distance from the palace and stopped in front a large rock that covered a small cave. Using her earth bending, Toph moved the boulder and, unaware Sokka was following them, 

closed it right on his fin. Fighting the urge to yell in pain, Sokka managed to pry himself loose and quickly his behind a large pile of junk. His jaw dropped at what he saw.

Inside the cave were shelves full of trinkets and devices, the likes of which he had never seen before. He watched as Katara placed the snarf black up on a shelf next to an old tin cup full of coins and hooks and stood back to admire it. Despite being old and a little water decayed, the objects reflected light coming in from the top of the cave and shone like treasure, which to Katara was what they were.

As Katara sat in the middle of her grotto holding the dingle hopper, her father's words rang through her head and she looked at it with a sad sigh.

"Katara, are you ok?" Toph asked.

"Maybe he's right…maybe there is something the matter with me." She said sadly as Toph put a hand on her shoulder.

"Now you know that's not true. It's not your fault you and your dad see things differently."

Katara smiled at her "That's true. But still, I wish I could make him understand…I just don't see things the way he does. I don't see how a world that makes such wonderful things…can be bad." she said glancing around her grotto.

_Look at this stuff. Isn't it neat?  
Wouldn't you think my collections complete?  
Wouldn't you think I'm the girl  
the girl who has everything?_

_Look at this trove, treasures untold  
how many wonders can one cavern hold?  
Looking' around here you'd think  
Sure! She's got everything!  
_  
Katara swam to the shelves and started picking up objects "_I've got gadgets and gizmos aplenty. I've got whozits and whatzits galore!_" she then picked up a box full of bottle openers and gave them to Toph "You want thingamabobs? I got twenty!" Toph held one and admired it. "_But who cares? No big deal…I want more_…"

Sokka couldn't believe what his sister was saying. She was actually singing about wanting a life on the surface! Quietly as he could, he tried to get closer unaware he was tangling himself up in fish net along the way.

Katara swam over to a small music box she had and twirled the little dancers around. "_I wanna be where the people are. I wanna see, Wanna see them dancing! Walking around on those-_What do you call them?" she asked Toph who held up her fins. "Oh! Feet!" she pinched them, making Toph giggle.

_Flipping your fins you don't get too far  
Legs are required for jumping, dancing  
Strolling along down a-  
What's that word again? Street!_

_Up where they walk, up where they run  
up where they stay all day in the sun!  
Wandering free, Wish I could be  
Part of that world_

_What would I give, if I could live  
Out of these waters?  
What would I pay, to spend a day  
Warm on the sand?_

_Betcha on land, they understand  
Bet they don't reprimand their daughters  
Bright young women, Sick of swimming  
Ready to stand!  
_  
Katara swam in circles around her grotto, narrowly avoiding Sokka whose fins were almost completely wrapped up in netting.

Grabbing one of her books, Katara started leafing through it stopping at pictures of fire benders "_And ready to know what the people know. Ask them my questions and get some answers, about fire and why does it-What's the word? Burn!"_ Katara them swam up to the ceiling, her hand reaching toward the opening "_When's it my turn? Wouldn't I love, Love to explore that shore above ours?_" Her face fell as she glanced at the surface and slowly she withdrew her hand as she floated back down. "_Out of the sea…Wish I could be…"_

Landing at the bottom, Katara glanced longingly back toward the surface "_Part of that world…" _

As Toph sat down next to her, both heard a loud crash and turned to see Sokka, wrapped up in fish net, buried under a pile of objects with a sock in his mouth.

"Sokka!" Katara exclaimed as she and Toph quickly went to dig him out, using a small knife to cut him free.

Sokka stood up, brushed himself off and spit the sock out of his mouth. "Katara! What are you- what is all this!?" he yelled, trying to shake off some attached netting.

"This is my grotto…and this, I guess you can say is my collection" she smiled nervously seeing the look on Sokka's face as he extracted a fish hook that got stuck on his bum.

"Ohh I see…" he said holding up the hook "Your 'collection'…" Sokka then threw it down and started screaming his head off. "YOU JUST WAIT TIL DAD FINDS OUT ALL THIS YOU LITTLE-OWWIE!!" Toph had grabbed him by the ear again and stuffed the sock back in his mouth.

"Now listen up big mouth, don't you even think about ratting on us to your dad!" She said pointing at him menacingly.

"Toph calm down…Sokka please don't tell dad. You know he won't understand. Please?" she begged holding Sokka's arm and giving him the puppy dog look. She knew Sokka could never refuse the puppy dog look.

Sokka took the sock back out of his mouth and tried to stay firm but couldn't resist the look. "I…uh…ugh…alright, how about I just chalk up what I saw to you being under a lot of stress and pretend nothing happened?"

"Oh thank you Sokka!" Katara gave him a quick hug

"Yeah, yeah…now let's get out of here and go back home." Sokka started leading her out of the cave when a shadow washed over all of them, covering the hole above.

"What do you suppose…?" Katara looked at the source of the shadow and then swam past Sokka and out of the cave.

"It's probably just a whale or something, let's go Katara…Katara?" Sokka looked around and outside the cave and spotted her swimming up toward the dark shadow. "Katara wait!" Sokka swam after her followed closely by Toph.

--

Wonder what that big thing is? Stay tuned to find out! (Sure you could watch the movie but my way is funnier :P) again R&R!


	7. Storm at sea

Well its bin almost a week now and finally my dad is getting the internetz fixed. Bout freakin time too. Anyways, here's the new chapter I promised. Hope yall like it as I put a lot of effort into this one. Enjoy!

Also, happy Passover to everyone :) I own neither a mermaid nor an avatar...

--

Chapter 7: Storm at sea

When Katara had reached the surface, she was amazed at what she saw. Floating on the water under the pale moonlight was a large black ship, the likes of which was much different than the sunken ones she explored back home.

As she looked at it, Sokka and Toph surfaced above the water. "Katara, what are looking at-" Sokka's mouth fell open as his eyes fell upon the ship which he noticed bore a fire nation symbol. "Oh no...This is not good!"

"What? What is it Sokka?" Toph asked.

Suddenly, Katara bolted past Sokka and toward the ship. "Katara! KATARA! Wait! Come back!" Sokka called desperately as his sister swam closer and closer.

As she reached the hull, Katara heard laughter and the loud playing of music. To get a better look, she used her water bending to propel herself up the side of the ship and onto a ledge just under the railing. Hoisting herself up, she glanced through a space under the rail and looked around in awe. On board were men clad in red clothing and armor, much different than that of the water tribe soldiers. However, they didn't look like they were ready for battle. Instead they were dancing around with each other, singing merrily, drinking from pints and laughing out loud. Leading the group was an old man with a grey beard who played what looked to be a giant gold snarfblack, which seemed to have wrapped itself around his body.

As Katara continued to watch, she heard a loud chirping noise and turned to see Momo flying behind her "Momo! What are you doing here?" she whispered as the lemur continued to fly about. Suddenly, Momo stuck his nose in the air and flew toward the men "No wait!" Katara tried to grab Momo but he was too fast. She watched as he flew onto the ship and towards a plate of food one of the sailors left on the ledge. Momo took an apple and quickly started munching on it.

"Hey! Shoo! Away from there you flying rodent!" shouted one of the sailors as he went to bat the lemur away with his hand. Momo quickly jumped up, apple still in his claws, and flew toward the other side of the ship.

However, having not watched where he was going, Momo flew into one of the sailors causing him to fall over. "Hey watch where you're going!" yelled the man as got up and turned around to face Momo.

Katara gasped upon seeing the man face. He had a large scar that seemed to cover the entire left half of his face, making him look almost demonic.

"Who did that!?" he yelled as he looked down and spotted the lemur. Fear washed over Katara as the man knelt down to face Momo, who wanted to get his apple back but was too scared to move. Katara held her breathe as the man picked up Momo then noticed the half eaten apple near his boot. He bent over and dusted it off "You must've been hungry. Here." Handing it to him, Momo quickly devoured the rest of the apple and licked the man's cheek before flying back out to sea.

The man smiled and wiped his cheek. Katara smiled too and sighed in relief. Suddenly the man didn't seem so scary anymore. His kindness toward Momo seemed to bring out a special kind of beauty in him she didn't notice at first. Katara continued to watch as the man leaned casually against the rail, watching the rest of the men dance about. Despite his scar, the man was actually quite hansom. In fact, he was really hansom. His red robes clung to his muscular form and his long dark hair slightly covered his face, giving him a sense of mystery and rebellion. Katara wasn't sure why, but the more she stared at the man, the more infatuated she became. If only she could get close enough to see his eyes...

"HEY KATARA!" Katara turned to face Aang, who was hovering close to the ship. "Quite a party eh!? Have you seen Momo!?"

"Aang be quiet! They'll hear you!" Katara whispered fiercely.

"Oh I gotcha" Aang said, lowering his voice and landing besides Katara."We're being incognitus, spying on enemy territory, infiltrating the military, braving the unknown-Mmp!" Katara covered Aangs mouth and looked back at the sailors who seem to have not heard a thing.

"This is so exciting Aang. I've never been this close to fire benders before." she said excitedly as she glanced back at the man and sighed. "He's very handsome isn't he?" Aang removed her hand from his mouth and looked over her shoulder. "I don't know, he seems kinda old and a little fat to me."

Katara noticed him looking at the old man with the horn and laughed. "No not that one! That one over there." she pointed toward the dark haired man who had taken out a spy glass and was looking on the horizon.

"Oh him...He doesn't seem like a big deal to me. I mean, look at all that messy hair, those sturdy legs, and those broad shoulders...not to mention that nasty scar. Looks like every other fire benders I've encountered. They're a dime a dozen..." as Aang continued babbling, Katara continued staring. Aang did have a point. His legs were rather sturdy...

--

On deck, Zuko glanced through his spy glass over the dark ocean. It had been some time since they stopped following the mysterious voice. After scouring the entire shoreline, the trail had run cold. Iroh had suggested that since they were spending extra time at sea, they might as well enjoy it and have a party. Excited by this notion, the crew had the cook whip up some food and break out the rum. Some of the crew even found instruments stowed away below decks. Everyone was laughing and enjoying themselves, even Iroh who had finally gotten over his seasickness. Zuko was the only one who refused to join in the festivities. He had continued looking at the sea, straining his ears for the voice but to no avail. At one point, he wondered if he could have imagined it.

"Still on the lookout nephew?" Iroh asked appearing behind Zuko.

"Just watching the ocean Uncle...the waves seem to be getting a bit choppy..." he said watching them till Iroh pulled the spy glass down.

"I have something for you" he said pulling out a small box. "I wanted to wait till your birthday but I figured now is as good a time as any." He handed it to Zuko who put away the spy glass and slowly unwrapped the gift. Inside the box, wrapped in silk, was a magnificent golden headpiece adorn with small red jewels that shone in the light.

"It's beautiful Uncle, but what is it?" Zuko asked.

"That is an antique fire nation crown, passed down through our family for generations and worn by the crown prince. I thought you might like it for your antique collection." Iroh smiled.

"Thank you Uncle. It's wonderful..." Zuko said halfheartedly closing the box and placing it on a table. As he walked toward the side of the ship, Katara and Aang quickly ducked down and pressed themselves against the side of the hull so they wouldn't be seen.

Iroh walked up next to Zuko, who was leaning forward on the rail looking sadly out to sea. "You know Prince Zuko, I can understand why you would be reluctant to take up the throne. After everything your father put you these last few years, I wouldn't have been surprised if you had tried to sprout fins and go live out in the ocean." This comment made Zuko smile as it didn't seem like a bad idea. "But you should know that I am not trying to force this on you because of your father..." Iroh glanced at Zuko, who was subconsciously touching his scar, and sighed deeply.

"I had sworn an oath to your dear mother before she passed, that I would keep you safe, happy and well provided for. And I believe the best way to do that is by helping you to find a bride and become the Fire Lord I know your capable of being"

Zuko sighed and looked at his Uncle. "It's not that I'm totally against the idea of becoming Fire Lord. I had always looked forward to it as a kid...but after everything that's happened, I just don't like the idea of being cooped up and tied down by royal duties for the rest of my life like I was for the past couple months. I want to explore, go on adventures. I don't want to live on display in a fish bowl, I want the entire ocean to swim in!" Katara smiled at the irony. He longed for life on the sea as much as she longed for life on the land.

Iroh put a hand on his nephews shoulder "And you will have your freedom to do as you please once you are crowned Prince Zuko. And maybe when a certain young lady enters the picture..."

"Oh Uncle don't start with that again." Zuko said hoisting himself onto the ledge, his leg swinging casually over the side just over Aangs head. "I told you I'm not interested in any of those fire nation 'princess' types. Have you ever tried taking one sailing? It's a joke. All they do is complain about their hair and make-up getting messed up and their dresses get caught in the rigging. That's not the kind of person I want to spend my life with." Iroh tried thinking of a girl in the fire nation who didn't fit that description but was having a hard time coming up with someone.

"I'm sorry you feel that way Zuko, but really who else is there to choose from? You're going to need a bride once you take up the crown. Plus it would be nice for me, before my time comes, to see you happily settled down with the right girl...and maybe a few little ones." he added coyly.

Pretending he didn't hear the last part, Zuko stared longingly at the ocean and smiled. "Don't worry Uncle, when I decide to take on a bride I'll make sure she's the right one. I want the girl I marry to be vivacious and wild...like the sea."

Katara blushed deeply at the prince while Iroh chuckled "Sounds like quite a catch my nephew. I hope you're prepared to search far and wide for a girl like that."

"Trust me Uncle, she's out there somewhere and when I find the girl of my dreams I'll know. It'll hit me, like lightning..."

Suddenly, the wind picked up and dark clouds moved in, covering the moon and stars. Lightning started striking the water and the waves slapped hard against the ship. "HURRICANE A COMIN!" yelled the crow's nest.

"Hoist the main sails! Man the hatches! Let's go men MOVE IT!" shouted the helmsmen as the crew scrambled to their posts. Zuko and Iroh quickly joined the crew in hoisting the anchors as the rain started beating down on them.

As the wind picked up speed, Katara and Aang clung to the side of the ship, finding it harder and harder to hold on. "The winds all of sudden on the move here!" yelled Aang as his fingers were starting to pry loose.

"Careful Aang! Watch out!" Katara yelled as she tried to grab his hand. However the wind was too strong and Katara clung back to the ship as Aangs lost his grip, sending him flying through the air.

"KATARA!" he yelled as he disappeared into the dark sky. Sokka and Toph heard Aang yell and tried to swim toward the ship but were soon engulfed by a large wave.

On board, the crew was having a hard time trying to keep the ship steady. The violent rains and strong winds pummeled the ship, soaking the crew in ocean and rain water and causing them to fall over themselves. Even the helmsman was knocked off the wheel by the violent storm.

As the ship lurched forward, Katara lost her grip and was hurled back in the ocean. She quickly resurfaced and followed the ship, dodging in and out among the waves.

Huge flashes of lightning appeared in the sky. One bolt was about to strike down upon some of the crew members when Iroh jumped in the way of the lightning and absorbed its force. Then, using a special fire bending move he developed, redirected the lightning out of his fingertips and back to the sky. Zuko meanwhile had tried to regain control of the ship by jumping on the wheel, but the tide proved too strong. Even worse, one of the lightning bolts had struck the mast and set the sails on fire.

As everyone ran around in a mass panic, the waves lifted the boat and threw it toward a gathering of rock pillars."LOOK OUT!" yelled Iroh as the ship violently collided into a wall of sharp rocks, causing it to lurch over and hurl everyone on board into the rough waters. They struggled to stay afloat but luckily a life boat had been knocked loose as well and all the men were able to get into it safely.

As Zuko helped the last of the crew members into the boat, he heard a scream coming from the ship. One of the men took out his spyglass and gasped at what he saw. "General Iroh is still onboard! He seems to be trapped under the debris!"

"UNCLE!" shouted Zuko who dove straight into the water and resurfaced near the ship. Grabbing a loose rope, he climbed up the side and onto the deck. After a quick look around, he spotted Iroh trapped underneath one the mast which had caught on fire. Lifting it off him, Zuko hoisted his Uncle up and pulled him through the flaming wreckage. Iroh coughed and sputtered from the smoke but managed to yell when he saw the crow's nest, which had snapped in two, about to land on them. Quickly, Zuko pushed his Uncle over the side and into the ocean, getting his foot stuck under the mast in the process. As he tried to pry himself loose, one of the blasting jelly barrels were knocked loose from the storage case and started rolling toward Zuko. He then launched a fire ball at it causing it to explode just mere feet away.

"ZUKO!!" yelled Iroh as he was helped into the boat by the crew who watched in horror. Fearing the worst, Katara dove head on into the flaming wreckage and started searching desperately for the prince. She wasn't sure if he was in the water or still on the ship but she was determined to find him. As Katara turned her head, she was relieved to finally spot the prince draped over a piece of wood. However, since the force of the blast had knocked him unconscious, Zuko slid off the wood and disappeared beneath the waves. Quickly Katara dove under water as the prince began to sink and, wrapping her arms under his, pulled him back up to the surface.

Keeping his head above water and carefully maneuvering among the flaming debris, Katara pulled the prince away from the wreckage and towards the nearest area of land while his ship slowly sank below the waves.

--

Be on the lookout, next chapter coming soon!


	8. Washed ashore

As I promised, heres the next chapter. :) enjoy!!

--

Chapter 8: Washed Ashore

It was almost dawn when Katara had managed to pull Zuko to shore. Aang, who had been rescued from the storm by Appa, was sitting on the beach wringing the water out of his clothes when he saw Katara struggling to pull Zuko through the tide. Without asking questions, he quickly helped drag the prince onto the beach.

Flipping him onto his back, Katara looked him over with concern. "Am I too late? Is he…?" Katara asked anxiously.

"It's hard to say…" Aang observed as he stepped over Zuko's body while Momo and Appa came over to see what the fuss was about. Momo tried opening his eye lid while Appa licked his face. Lifting up Zuko's foot, Aang held it up to his ear and frowned. "Ohh…I can't make out a heartbeat..." he said sadly.

Determined to save him, Katara ripped opened his shirt, dipped her hands in the nearby water and waved them over his chest. She managed to find some some excess fluid in his lungs and used her bending to lift the water out of his chest. As she did so, Zuko gasped for air and turned over on his side, roughly coughed out the rest of the sea water. Aang, Momo and Appa all jumped back as Zuko continued coughing and waited till he was flat on his back again before reproaching. "Look Aang he's breathing! He'll be ok!" Katara said happily.

"Yeah good for him…" Aang said as he picked up a piece of seaweed Zuko had cough up on his shoe and threw it away looking disgusted.

Katara looked down at the prince, whose chest was still exposed, and saw that he had many cuts and bruises all over his body from the explosion. Using her healing abilities, she managed to heal most of his injuries and clear his lungs to make his breathing easier. After she had healed his black eye, she gently touched his cheek and gazed at his scar. While it didn't bother her to look at it anymore, she was sure it bothered him. At that moment, she wished her bending abilities were stronger so she could heal it for him.

Aang meanwhile looked around nervously as he thought he heard voices. "I think he's okay now Katara. We should get out of here before some fire benders come looking for him." Katara however wasn't listening. "Um, Katara? Hello?" he asked but she wouldn't answer as she was too busy staring at Zuko. Aang anxiously looked behind him again and turned to Katara. "Aren't you going to get in trouble for all this? Going to the surface, stowing away on an enemy ship, rescuing a fire bender?" Aang asked.

Katara however continued to look serene."Maybe..." she said brushing Zuko's bangs to the side with her fingers. "Oh Aang just look at him...he's so beautiful..." Aang sighed, knowing he wouldn't be able to get her to leave yet, and jumped onto a set of rocks to keep a lookout.

--

Just down the beach, Sokka and Toph had washed up on shore, looking exhausted and beat down. The storm had churned the water up so much that they got caught in a rip tide and had to ride it out for most of the night. To make sure they didn't lose track of one another, Sokka had grabbed Toph's hand with his claw and held onto it firmly till the waters stopped spinning and had spit them out near shore. Using what little strength they had left, Sokka climbed onto the beach and lay on his back, followed by Toph who collapsed on top of him. Both were breathing heavily, feeling their hearts race and beat against each other. "We are never-" Sokka gasped "doing that-" he took another breath "again!".

"Got that right..." Toph blew her bangs away from her face and laid her head on Sokka's chest.

"You know Toph, we're out of the water now..."

"Yeah..." she said still laying flat on him.

"You can let go of my claw now..." he said trying to loosen his claw from her hand. Realizing what she was still gripping his tightly, she quickly let go and sat up, a small blush covering her cheek.

"Well this is just great now" Sokka said smacking his ear to get the excess water out. "We're out on a beach, far from home and we lost Katara. Man if dad ever finds out about this..."

"I'm sure she made it out of there okay." Toph said wiping the sand off her shirt as Sokka finished cleaning out his ears.

"Okay? She was clinging to the side of a fire nation ship! For we know they could've captured her and-" Toph put a hand over his mouth and shushed him.

"Listen!...Do you hear that?" Sokka quieted down and heard a familiar singing voice. "It's Katara!" Toph said excitedly. "I told you she was okay! She's just down the beach from here. Let's go!" Toph then jumped back in the water followed closely by Sokka

"Well thank goodness for that! And to think, I was worried she was in the clutches of some fire bender..."

--

As they reached the area where Katara was, Sokka spotted Aang who was keeping look-out on a rock in front of them. "Hey Aang!"

Aang jumped nervously but relaxed when he saw it was only Sokka and Toph. "Hey guys! Glad you got out that storm alright."

"Is my sister okay? Where is she?" Sokka asked.

Aang froze a little and looked over his shoulder. "Oh she's okay...but I don't think you should see her just yet..."

"What? Why not?" Sokka demanded swimming around Aang who tried holding him back.

"Sokka wait! You don't wanna-" but Sokka had swam around the rock obscuring his view and gasped in horror at what he saw. Katara, his little sister, was on the beach lying next to a fire bender, her hand on his exposed chest, gazing at him lovingly.

Aang appeared next to him with an 'I-told-ya-so' expression while Toph just looked confused. "So what's going on? Why'd everyone get so quiet all of a sudden?" she asked Sokka, who's eyes were bulging out of his head and mouth hung open down to his chest.

Unaware of everything else around her, Katara had eyes only for the prince. While she caressed his cheek, she sang softly to him as the sun started to rise over the horizon.

_What would I give to live where you are  
What would I pay to stay here besides you  
What would I do to see you smiling at me  
Where we would walk, where we can run  
If we could stay all day in the sun  
Just you and me, then I could be  
Part of your world_

Zuko started to stir as the rays of the sun hit his face. There was that voice again, only this time it was louder, clearer and it seemed to be singing to him. As he opened his eyes, he saw the dark figure of a woman staring down at him. He couldn't see her face against the brightness of the sun, but managed to see her eyes and a round circle that hung from her neck. Both were the same color blue. He also felt her gentle hand on the side of his face, and slid his own hand over hers.

Blushing deeply, Katara looked into his eyes, which were bright gold just like the sun. Leaned toward him, she closed her eyes as her lips came within inches of his…

"ZUKO!" yelled a voice. Appa, who had been napping nearby, stood up growling loudly and flew off followed closely by Momo. Katara bolted upright and saw a figure in the distance running towards them. Taking one last look at Zuko, Katara turned around and dove into the ocean before Iroh showed up huffing and puffing. "Zuko thank goodness! I thought you had drowned!" Iroh helped Zuko, who was still a little disoriented, to his feet and pulled him into a big hug.

"Uncle...Uncle!.." Zuko gasped as his sides still hurt him.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." Iroh said releasing his grip. "You nearly worried me to death nephew. After that explosion I thought you were lost to us forever." As Zuko rubbed his head, the memories of the previous night started coming back to him. The storm, the explosion and...

"A girl!" Zuko said suddenly. "A girl rescued me Uncle. She pulled me right out of the surf! And she was singing...she had the most beautiful voice I ever heard."

Iroh looked at his nephew with concern. "You had a rather nasty accident Prince Zuko. You might have hit your head. I suggest you lay down-"

"Uncle I don't need rest, I need to find that girl! I need to-" Zuko then swayed a little and fell over as Iroh quickly grabbed him.

"What you need is rest. Now come, we must go back to the palace. Everyone is worried and looking for you." Realizing he needed time to recover, Zuko reluctantly let his uncle escort off the beach and toward the palace.

"You do believe that she's real, don't you Uncle?" Zuko asked.

"Um...of course I do nephew" Iroh decided to humor him for now since he was still hurt. "As real as a siren or phoenix...or a mermaid on the rocks..."

--

"Sokka?...SOKKA!" Toph shouted into Sokka's ear as he appeared to have gone comatose.

Rolling her eyes, Toph whacked him in the back of his head with her fin jolting him back to his senses. "Ow! Oh, thanks Toph" he said rubbing his head.

Trying to forget the scene he just saw, he then tried to figure out how to handle the situation in a cool manner. "Okay here's the plan..." Sokka said to Toph and Aang. "We're just gonna pretend that this whole thing with being on the surface never happened. We're gonna move on and resume our daily lives but most important, we are not to tell my dad what has happened. That way we all stay in one piece and live happily as we normally do." Toph and Aang nodded in agreement.

"So I am not to tell, you are not to tell, your definitely not to tell and you ESPECIALLY!-hey where's Katara?" Sokka looked around and saw Katara sitting on top of the rock, watching Zuko as his uncle escorted him away.

_I don't know when, I don't know how  
but I know something's starting right now!  
Watch and you'll see, someday I'll be  
Part of your World!_

Kneeling on the rock, Katara leaned towards the sun, letting the waves wash over her and the wind whip through her hair. Sokka looked anxiously up at his love struck sister, as he had a gut wrenching feeling that keeping this secret wasn't going to be as easy as he thought.

--

Aw young love :D and a Shirtless Zuko 'drools' Thanks for the reviews everyone. Keep them coming and I'll continue to update


	9. The Necklace

Sorry its bin a while folks. Had a bit of writers block plus I was too busy watching the new boiling rock episodes :) totally awesome btw. Anyways, I has internetz now so my next 3 chapters should come out really fast. This one is really different as I had tried to add my own original creative twist to the mix. Hope yall like it but don't feel bad if u don't. enjoy!!

--

Chapter 9: The Necklace

It had been two weeks since Katara rescued the fire nation prince from drowning. Even though Sokka had managed to keep his father in the dark, Katara's new behavior was starting to get some looks. She had taken to swimming around aimlessly, staring at the surface with a dreamy look on her face. Whenever someone asked her a question, she would giggle and blush before swimming around in a trance again. Her lovesick state had started interfering with her studies and training as she found it hard to concentrate. Even Toph had a hard time keeping her attention as all she wanted to talk about was the prince.

"Would you relax already snoozles? You're making me dizzy watching you pace back and forth...and I can't even see!" Toph said leaning against a pillar while Sokka paced back and forth anxiously chewing his claw.

"Relax!? How can I relax!? Any day now, dad is gonna notice that my sister is acting like a dazed love struck moron and once he does, he'll start grilling me on who the guy is and then the entire truth will come out!" Sokka yelled his face twitching erratically.

Toph rolled her eyes and grabbed him firmly by the ear, pulling him down to the floor. "OWWIE! What was that for!?" Sokka squealed trying to break free of Tophs grip.

"He won't know unless you start talking too much again" she said letting go of his ear. "Look I agree, Katara has been acting weird but instead of worrying about how your dad will react you should focus on keeping a closer eye on your sister."

Sokka rubbed his ear and sat back up. "Maybe your right, maybe I'm over thinking this..."

"Exactly. Now why don't we go find Katara, see if we can snap her out of this daze and make sure she doesn't do anything stupid?"

Sokka nodded but stopped when he noticed Katara out of the corner of his eye, swimming out of the palace and toward the surface. "I think that's sooner said than done Toph" he said as he quickly grabbing Tophs hand and swam after Katara.

--

Meanwhile on the surface, Zuko sat watching the sun set slowly over the horizon while playing a small pipe. He played the same notes and melody he heard the voice sing, hoping that he may get a response from somewhere. Aside from the sound of birds and waves crashing against the beach, the ocean remained quiet and calm. Deciding to take a break, Zuko took off his shirt and boots as he got ready to go swimming.

As he undressed, Katara appeared above the water. She had wanted so badly to see the prince again that she ditched her music lesson and snuck out of the palace back to the spot where she rescued him. She looked around and immediately spotted Zuko on the beach. Seeing that he was undressing, Katara blushed furiously and quickly swam behind a slanted rock. Keeping low to the water, she peeked out to get a good look at the prince. Even though she had seen him with his chest exposed, she hadn't seen his whole upper body, which was quite strong and muscular.

Taking a deep breath, Zuko dove into the calm water and started swimming out to where the rocks were. The summer air was warm and the water was cool, making it a very relaxing swim.

After swimming out a short distance, Zuko came to rest on the slanted rock where Katara was hiding. Leaning back toward the sky and folding his hands behind his head, Zuko closed his eyes and breathe in the evening air. Cautiously, Katara swam around the rock so she could get a look at him. Thinking he had dozed off, she quickly swam back behind the rock and climbed over the side, hoisting herself up so that she was looking down over his head. He was even more hansom then she remembered. As Zuko continued to relax, he started thinking about the girl with the voice again, unaware that she was leaning over watching him that very second.

As Katara continued to gaze down at Zuko, Sokka and Toph reached the surface "Okay now where did she go?" Sokka said looking around as Toph put her hand on a nearby rock.

"I can sense somebody nearby, they're leaning on a rock near the beach-"

"Oh thank goodness..." Sokka said sighing in relief "Well at least she's-"

"And Katara's with them" Toph added. Sokka froze his mouth agape in horror. Quick as a flash, he swam toward the shore and let out a small gasp as he saw Katara leaning over the prince who was resting on the rock. As Katara made a gesture to touch his face, Sokka grabbed onto her fin and drag her underwater. Zuko's eyes snapped open as he heard a loud splash next to him. He quickly turned toward the source of the sound but all he saw were large ripples and bubbles surfacing in the water.

Down below, Katara was struggling against Sokka as he dragged her away from Zuko and around another large rock further away where Toph was waiting for them. As they resurfaced, Katara broke free of his grip and turned angrily toward Sokka. "What did you do that for!?"

"What did I-What were YOU doing that for!?" he yelled back getting in her face

"I was fine till you jerked on my tail-"

"You could've bin seen!-"

"Everything was fine!-"

"Why don't you ever think things through!-"

"You're so paranoid!-"

"He's fire nation!-"

"I was just looking!-"

"He's fire nation!-"

"I swear one day I'll!-"

"Hello?" Zuko called out. Quickly, Toph covered both their mouth as they all froze against the rock. Certain he had heard voices just a second ago Zuko looked around and suddenly realized where he had heard one of the voices before. "That's the one I heard from before! I'm sure of it!" Zuko jumped into the water which came up to his chest and moved further out to sea. "Hello! Where are you hiding?" he called out.

Toph lowered her hand slightly from Katara's mouth. "Is that the prince guy you saved from drowing?" she whispered.

"I know you're the girl who saved me." Zuko called out. Katara nodded as Zuko had already answered her question. "Please come out so I can thank you."

Toph grinned "Hey he actually sounds kinda cute." Katara blushed and tried to look around the rock but was held back by Sokka.

"We...are leaving...now!" Sokka whispered fiercely dragging Katara underneath.

As the prince was about to give up and head back to shore, he look down into the water and stopped "What is that?" Toph, who was about to follow the others back under, suddenly stopped and turned her attention toward Zuko, curious as to what he had found. Zuko had noticed a small glint of something that seemed to be stuck to the side of the rock. Diving under to get a better look, he discovered a small polished blue stone attached to a dark blue ribbon that seemed to be caught on a sharp part of the rock.

Carefully, Zuko removed the stone and resurfaced to get a better look. Holding it up against the sky, he inspected it closer. "Is this a…necklace? What's that strange symbol?" he wondered. Toph gasped. It had to have bin Katara's necklace. It must've gotten knocked loose when Sokka grabbed her. And now the fire nation prince had it in his possession.

As Zuko looked at it, he had the nagging feeling that he had seen it somewhere before. Suddenly the image of the girl who rescued him came into mind. She had blue eyes…the same color as a circle that hung from her neck. "This is her necklace. That means I really didn't imagine it, she is real! And I have proof now!" Zuko smiled happily and started making his way back to shore but not before turning back toward the sea. "I don't know if you're still out there, but I swear one day soon I will find you. And then at last, we can meet face to face so I can thank you properly for saving my life. This I swear!" Quickly Zuko put his clothes back on and started running toward the palace.

--

Smiling, Toph came out from behind the rock. Thanks to her extra sensitive hearing and ability to sense heartbeats and pulse vibrations between rocks, Toph now knew that the prince had no ill intention toward Katara. Every word he said was sincere and truthful. In fact, if Toph didn't know any better, she could've sworn that he spoke in the same affection tone about Katara as she did about him. Quickly, Toph dove down underwater to catch up with Katara and Sokka who were locked in a heated argument.

"You can't tell me what to do Sokka! You're not dad!" Katara yelled as she turned away, her arms crossed firmly over her chest.

"No but I'm your older brother and down here that counts for something!" Sokka yelled poking her in the back with his claw. "Now I'm gonna ask you this one more time. Promises me that you won't go back up to the surface! You have no idea how dangerous it is up there!"

Katara turned toward him angrily. "You are absoulty!-"

"Right Sokka" Toph chimed up having finally caught up to them.

"You darn right I'm!-wait what did you just say?" Sokka asked turning to Toph in a shocked confused manner.

"I said your right Sokka. The surface is a dangerous place for Katara to be. Which is why I think we should go straight to Hakoda about this little incident and fill him in on what our little trouble maker has been doing." Katara looked at Toph in shock but then saw her give a small wink before turning toward Sokka.

"I think that's the best option. Wouldn't you agree Sokka?" Toph grinned as she could sense Sokka's heartbeat race a mile a minute.

"Well now Toph…that seems a little…extreme don't you think? No reason for dad to get involved" Had they been on the surface now, Sokka would've been sweating up a storm.

"Hmm…I guess you're right. In that case, I say in order to make sure flipper girl doesn't return to the surface, you and I will hafta watch her 24/7. We'll take turns and I call the first shift. Now why don't you high tail it home? You had your chance to yell at Katara and now I want my turn. So get going." Rather taken aback by her descion, Sokka nodded, his heart still racing and he turned and headed back to the palace.

Katara waited till Sokka was out of site before turning to Toph "What was that all about?" she asked.

"Oh c'mon sugar queen. I would think, having two functioning eyeballs, that you would see good acting when it's in front of you." Toph said brushing aside her bangs.

Katara smiled "Thanks Toph, I owe you one. But I'm still a little confused…"

"I just thought I'd tell you that I approve of your new boy toy. He seems like quite a catch…now if only he could grow fins and join the water tribe he'd be perfect." Toph said sarcastically.

Katara smiled then looked sadly up at the surface. "I wish Sokka could understand that. But after today, he probably won't let me go more than 20 ft below the shoreline."

"Not a problem sugar queen. You only hafta deal with that during the day. Nighttime is my shift. And by then, I'll have figured out a way for you two to meet each other properly." Katara's eyes lit up as she hugged Toph as tight as she could. "Okay, okay enough." Toph said wriggling her way out of Kataras arms.

Katara giggled and sighed lovingly."How I wish I had something to remember this day by…"

"Wish you did too…but at least prince hotman does now…" Toph said casually.

"What does that mean?" Katara asked looking at her curiously.

"You mean you haven't noticed by now?" Toph asked tapping her chest.

Katara gasped as her hand flew to her neck. "My necklace! Where is it? Where did I?-"

"Relax Katara. I guarantee your necklace is in safe hands." Toph said looking at her intently.

Katara got the hint and blushed. "You mean he-"

Toph nodded "Yep." Her cheeks got even redder as Toph continued. "And even better…I think he may feel the same as you do…" That little comment lit up Katara's whole face, causing her to go into a lovesick trance like she had done earlier.

"Okay let's get you home Ms. Lovebird before Sokka starts asking dumb questions again." As they swam back to the palace, Katara continued to stare off in her dazed state.

"He has my necklace…" she said amusedly to herself. "And I have nothing of his…" Toph looked sideways at Katara and grinned.  
--

Meanwhile, down in her cave watching from her moonstone shell, Hama laughed amusedly at the events taking place. "Oh no, no, no, I can't stand it. This is much too easy! The child is in love with a fire bender! And not just any fire bender, but the prince and heir to the fire nation throne!"

Yu snickered loudly. "I can only imagine the look on her dear daddy's face when he finds out."

Xin Fu chuckled. "So what is the plan your wickedness? How shall we capture the love struck princess?"

Hama ceased laughing and thought for a moment, glancing at her moonstone as she did so. "We're going to do...nothing."

"Nothing at all your evilness?" Yu asked looking confused as Hama swam over to the opening near the cave.

Dozens of tiny shrimp like creatures clung to the sides, looking up at her in horror as she grinned evilly. "My dear henchmen, young lovesick teenagers like her always tend to wear their hearts on their sleeves. All we have to do is wait for the opportune moment, and then she'll come to us." Yu and Xin Fu looked at each, still confused. Hama looked around at the little shrimp creatures as they huddled together in fear "Chief Hakoda's sweet little lovesick girl would make a charming collection to my little garden..." she said cackling maniacally.  
--

Whew, longest chapter ive made yet. My fingers r sore :( anyways thanks for the reviews everyone. Keep um coming. Next chapter will have everyones 2nd fav song. Give a hint: it gives Sokka a reason to use his claws.. :P


	10. Under the Sea

Well I promised you all a sokka song and here it is! :) Not only that but I actually outdid myself and put in 2 songs. OMG!! Hope u all enjoy it : D

--

Chapter 10: Under the sea

Two weeks had passed and Katara was acting stranger then as ever. People would raise their eyebrows whenever they passed her as she would sing or hum to herself out loud while gazing upwards with a glazed look. It was after their umpteenth cancelled music rehearsal that the Kyoshi warriors started to worry about Katara's odd behavior.

"Katara dear, time to come out. You've been in there for over 30 minutes." Suki called knocking on the changing room door. The only response she got was Katara's loud humming.

"What is with her lately?" Seti asked Mara who was preoccupied with fixing her make-up. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about Katara, that's who!"

"What about her?" Juni asked.

"She sure is acting fishy lately!" Nani chirped up.

"I'll say! Swimming in circles, chasing her tail." Meising added.

"That girl is up to her gills in something!" Suki said thinking out loud.

_She's dizzy and she's dreamy  
Her head's up in the foam  
Her eyes have gone all gleamy  
It's like there's no one home_

_She floats away the days  
Mopin' on the coastal shelf_

_You ask her where she's goin'  
She giggles like a fool  
She barely sticks a toe in  
Down at the tidal pool_

_It's more than just a phase  
Face it, she's just not herself_

The girls sat and wondered what was wrong with Katara. "_Is she ill or insane? Is it water on the brain? What has got her bothered so?_" They kept thinking then started sharing random possibilities as Katara came out of the changing room wearing a new outfit and combing her hair "_It's the bends!" "It's the flu!" "Gosh, I wish we had a clue!"_ Humming dreamily to herself, Katara gazed into the mirror as she began pinning her hair up. Suddenly, the truth hit all of them like a ton of bricks.

_Oh, wait! Oh, dear!  
Good grief! It's clear!  
She's in love! She's in love!  
Pounding heart! Ringing bells!_

"_Look, I think she's even wearing brand new shells!"_ Juni pointed at a Katara's outfit.

_She's in love! She's in love!  
Glory be! Lord above!  
Gotta be she's in love!_

Once done fixing her hair, Katara grabbed a nearby flower and left the room, the Kyoshi warriors' close on her tail. Still humming in one of her dreamy states, she soon swam right into her father "Oh whoops!" Katara giggled and placed her flower in his hair. "Morning daddy"

"Morning Katara" Hakoda said a little surprised by his daughter's happy mood. As he watched her swim off happily singing to herself, the Kyoshi warriors appeared next to him nodding to themselves.

"We were right girls. She's definitely got it bad..." Meising said.

"What? What does she got?" Hakoda asked.

"You mean you haven't noticed your majesty?" Suki asked skeptically.

"What should I have noticed?" Hakoda asked.

"Think about it chief!" Nani said_._

_She's moody as a snapper  
Oblivious as rocks  
You swim right up and tap her—  
She lays there like a lox! _

_As sure as dogfish bite  
Somethin's made her lose her head!  
She has lost her head!_

_And she sighs, and she swoons  
And she's hummin' little tunes  
Even has a sorta glow_

Hakoda thought hard and realized that Katara had been acting a lot like that lately "What on earth could it be?"

The girls surrounded him _"Oh your highness can't you see? That sigh! That glow! That swoon! We know!-"_

_She's in love! She's in love!  
See her hips. How they swish!  
Don't you wonder who's the lucky seafood dish?_

_She's in love! She's in love!  
See her blush! See her grin!  
Gotta be love she's in!_

Shocked at this revelation, Hakoda took the flower out his hair and examined it. The girls were right. The singing, the giggling, that dreamy look… "My little Katara…is in love?" he asked looking at the flower.

--

Meanwhile outside the palace, Sokka had continued to pace back and forth, talking nervously to himself while Katara picked coral flowers. "Okay…so far so good. I don't think dad suspects anything. And as long as I keep a close eye on Katara…" Sokka stopped pacing as he looked at his sister who was picking petals off a flower. "Oh who am I kidding? There's no way I can keep something like this a secret for long with her acting that way!" Sokka moped sinking down to his fins.

"He loves me…" Katara picked a petal off "He loves me not…" She picked off the last petal excitedly. "He loves me! Oh I knew it!" she said giggling to herself.

"Katara will you knock it off and stop acting crazy!" Sokka yelled to her.

"Oh I can't help it Sokka. I never felt so wonderful in my whole life! If only there was a way I could see him again… maybe Aang knows where he lives!" she said excitedly starting to swim away.

Sokka swam after her and pulled on her arm. "Katara please! Will you get your head out of the clouds and back into the water where it belongs!"

"I'll swim up to his palace…" she said ignoring him "Then I'll have Toph splash around to get his attention and-"

"DOWN HERE IS YOUR HOME!" Sokka shouted finally getting Katara's attention. "Maybe you should stop thinking about your imaginary life up there and start thinking about what you have down here!" Katara looked at him skeptically as Sokka put an arm around her shoulder. "Look Katara take it from me, I've been around the block before. And that surface world…it's a mess! Now life under the sea, whew! Much better than anything they got up there!" Sokka grinned smugly.

_The seaweed is always greener  
In somebody else's lake  
You dream about going up there  
But that is a big mistake  
__  
Just look at the world around you  
Right here on the ocean floor  
Such wonderful things surround you  
What more is you lookin' for?_

_Under the sea! Under the sea!  
Darling it's better  
Down where it's wetter  
__Take it from me!  
__  
Up on the shore they work all day  
Out in the sun they slave away  
While we devotin' Full time to floatin'  
Under the sea!_

Slipping into his crab claws, Sokka then grabs sum nearby reeds and started tapping on the clams, trying to get a good rhythm going. The beat attracted all sorts of fish and wildlife who started jamming to the music. It even attracted a group of passing nomads.

"Dude! That giant lobster is having a jam fest over there man!" said the man strumming his guitar.

"I'll say! Let's get over there and join the party!" said the woman who was shaking her hips.

"Hey great idea!" The hippies came over and started playing their instruments while the lead hippy played the clams with Sokka.

_Down here all the fish is happy  
As off through the waves they roll  
The fish on the land ain't happy  
They sad 'cause they in their bowl  
_

_But fish in the bowl is lucky  
They in for a worser fate  
One day when the boss get hungry  
Guess who's gon' be on the plate?_

_Under the sea! Under the sea!  
Nobody beat us  
Fry us and eat us  
In fricassee!_

_We what the land folks loves to cook  
Under the sea we off the hook  
We got no troubles, Life is the bubbles  
Under the sea! (Under the sea!)  
Under the sea! (Under the sea!)  
Since life is sweet here  
We got the beat here  
Naturally!_

_Even the sturgeon an' the ray  
They get the urge 'n' start to play  
We got the spirit, You got to hear it_

_Under the sea!_

__

The newt play the flute,The carp play the harp  
The plaice play the bass, And they soundin' sharp  
The bass play the brass, The chub play the tub

_The fluke is the duke of soul (Yeah!)  
_

_The ray he can play, The lings on the strings  
The trout rockin' out, The blackfish she sings  
The smelt and the sprat, They know where it's at  
An' oh that blowfish blow!_

As the music festivities commenced in full swing, Toph had snuck in and was swimming around all the dancing fish and hippies, careful to keep out of Sokka's sight. After being slapped in the face by 10 different fish and rubbed up against by a hippy, Toph finally found Katara who was sitting on a rock watching the music fest. She motioned for Katara to stay quiet and whispered something in Katara's ear that made her smile. Seeing that Sokka was preoccupied with all the dancing, the girls managed to sneak away unseen. Sokka meanwhile was mamboing up a storm. "YEAAAHH!!"

_Under the sea (Under the sea!)  
Under the sea (Under the sea!)  
When the sardine Begin the beguine  
It's music to me!_

_What do they got? A lot of sand  
We got a hot crustacean band  
Each little clam here know how to jam here  
Under the sea!_

_Each little slug here  
Cuttin' a rug here  
Under the sea!_

_Each little snail here  
Know how to wail here  
That's why it's hotter  
Under the water  
Ya we in luck here  
Down in the muck here  
Under the sea!_

"UNDER THE SEAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!" Sokka sang at the top of his lungs and pointed at his sister. When he saw that she wasn't there, his face fell. "Katara...hello?" All the fish then swam away, followed shortly by the hippies.

"Great jam fest lobster dude!" they call as they left.

Sokka slapped a palm to his forehead as he sank to the ground. "Ugh…someone's gotta nail that girls fins to the floor…" he said hanging his head.

"Prince Sokka!" a voice yelled. Sokka lifted his head to see Bato, captain of the guards, quickly swimming toward him. "Sokka I'm glad I found you. I have an urgent message from the chief."

"From dad?" Sokka asked curiously. "What's the urgency?"

"He didn't say exactly, but he wants to see you back at the palace right away. I believe it may have something to do with your sister." Bato said as he turned and swam back toward the palace.

Sokka gasped as his eyes widened in horror "He knows!…"

--

Don't ask me why I added the hippys. I was in a random mood when I wrote that part : P anyways, next chapter up soon. 2 if I'm lucky and I get more reviews (they is like candy to me ; P )


	11. Her voice

Whew what a week that was. sry for the delay folks. in celebration of cinco de mayo, i am posting up 2 chapters. :) to reward you my loyal readers. I had a bit a trouble with sum of them in regards to balancing out lyrics and dialog but hopefully i did better then previous chapters. Enjoy!!

as per usual, i own neither ATLA or TLM

--

Chapter 11: Her voice

It was dusk when Zuko returned to the beach for the 8th time that week. Sitting down, he played his pipe again while the sun slowly started to set. For nearly an hour he played but still he heard no reply. Zuko sighed sadly as he looked at the ocean.

_Where did she go? Where can she be?  
When will she come again  
Calling to me?  
Calling to me...Calling to me..._

Ever since his rescue, Zuko had returned to the beach every morning and night constantly playing his pipe in hopes that the girl would hear and come back like she did before. After having found the necklace, Zuko brought it straight to his Uncle hoping it would convince him of her existence. Iroh however, didn't believe the necklace proved anything, that it was probably a piece of costume jewelry left on the beach by some kids.

Still determined to find her, Zuko had started sneaking out of the palace in disguise and would search through nearby towns, eavesdropping and looking for any girl who might resemble the one he was looking for. Some girls were flattered when he'd look deeply into their eyes and assumed he was flirting. Others thought he was crazy and would quickly walk away. Although some did have blue eyes, they weren't the same as the ones he was looking for.

_Somewhere there's a girl  
Who's like the shimmer of the wind upon the water  
Somewhere there's a girl  
Who's like the glimmer of the sunlight on the sea  
_  
_Somewhere there's a girl  
Who's like a swell of endless music  
Somewhere she is singing  
And her song is meant for me_

Zuko looked down at the necklace, which he had kept strapped to his wrist. He still hadn't figured out what the symbol on the stone meant and no book in the library had any info to help. He even brought it to a jeweler, who insisted that no such type of necklace existed anywhere in the fire nation. All he knew was that the stone seemed to be made from a crystal found only in the sea that had disappeared long ago. Just like the girl he searched for.

_And her voice  
It's sweet as angels sighing  
And her voice  
It's warm as summer sky_

_And that sound  
It haunts my dreams  
And spins me 'round  
Until it seems I'm flying...  
Her voice_

"Back again nephew?" Zuko snapped out of his daze when he saw Iroh walk towards him on the beach.

"Uncle! How-"

"I saw you leaving earlier and had a hunch you might return to this spot. Plus I heard your pipe music." Zuko looked down at the sand as Iroh sat next to him, a concerned expression on his face. "You know Zuko, I am starting to get a little worried about you. You haven't been like yourself lately. Dozing off during meetings, neglecting your duties, sneaking off for hours at a time. Every night this week I've noticed you're bed is empty and your mind is never where it's suppose to be. It's almost like you are lost and it is making everyone feel uneasy."

Zuko looked up at Iroh "I'm sorry uncle. I know I should be paying attention and staying on top of things but...I just can't stop thinking about her." Zuko stood up and walked toward the water looking at its gleaming surface. "Ever since I heard her voice, I haven't been able to get it out of my head. It haunts me day and night. I hear the wind blowing and think it's her singing. I take one look at this necklace and it feel's like she's staring back at me" he took the necklace off his wrist and glanced down at it "As for sleeping, well...what do you think I dream of whenever I close my eyes?" Zuko sighed as he rubbed his fingers over his eyes. "If I could just meet her...find out who she is...maybe it would end my torment..."

Iroh looked intently at his nephew. He had never known Zuko to be so obsessed over something, much less over a girl. He was like a sailor enchanted by the voice of a siren, lured into crashing among the rocks. Suddenly a thought struck Iroh, causing him to grin mischievously. "Tell me nephew...this mystery girl...all these long hours you spent searching and dreaming, could it be possible that during that time you have developed feelings for her?"

Zuko's eyes widen in shock as he looked at Iroh "What? No! I can't- I mean- that's ridiculous! How can I love someone I haven't even met?"

Iroh chuckled. "I did not say anything about love nephew. Just feelings. To me, it seems kind of strange to be constantly thinking and dreaming about a person if you didn't have any feelings toward them."

Zuko's face went slightly red as turned away from his uncle. "Look, I don't know why I'm acting this way or why I'm so determined to find this girl...but for some reason, it just feels like the right thing to do. It's hard to explain..." Iroh thought carefully then stood up and faced his nephew.

"Perhaps we can reach a compromise." Zuko looked curiously at his uncle "You and I each have an important goal nephew. Yours is to find that girl, mine is to find you a girl." Iroh started stroking his beard and smiled. "And in order to accomplish that goal, I've decided that I will help you in your search. Since this girl is supposed to be a good singer, the most logical thing to do is have a singing contest. I suggest at your birthday celebration where there will be more people to attend. And since you are able to recognize her voice, you will be the judge and decide the winner."

Zuko smiled "Uncle that brilliant you're a genius!"

Iroh held up his hand "Not so fast. This is where the compromise comes in. By accepting my help, you must agree to two terms of my choosing."

"I'll do whatever it takes. What are the conditions?" Zuko asked.

"One. Until the celebration, you are to devote your full attention to your duties and attend meetings without complaint"

Zuko nodded "That sounds reasonable enough."

"And two..." Iroh continued a mischievous gleam in his eye "You must promise that whoever wins the singing contest, whether they be noble or peasant, you will agree to have as your bride."

Zuko froze. "WHAT!?"

"Those are my terms Prince Zuko. Take them or leave them." Iroh said folding his arms together.

"Wait why do I have to marry the contest winner? I won't even know who the girl is. And what if the one I'm looking for is not there?"

Iroh looked at Zuko "Then you will choose the runner up. Either way I expect you to leave the celebration with a bride-to-be."

"You're crazy! I won't do it!" Zuko turned away and crossed his arms.

"The choice is yours Zuko." Iroh said calmly. "You can either sit on this beach playing your pipe the rest of your life or you can take my offer, have better chance at finding your mystery girl and possibly find love with along the way." Zuko looked out to sea and thought long and hard.

His uncle had a point. He knew he couldn't continue his fruitless search by going town to town with only a necklace as a clue. Plus once the advisors found out and exercised their power, he would end up being married to some fire nation girl and his search would come to an end. At least with the contest, there was a good chance she would come to him. But what if she didn't show up? He would still be married off to some random stranger he didn't know. Though the more he pondered about it, the thought that she wouldn't show up bothered him more than marrying a stranger...but at least then he would know if she was still worth searching for...

"Alright uncle. We'll send out messengers announcing the contest. And the winner..." Zuko sighed "I will take as my bride..."

Iroh patted Zuko firmly on the back "You made the right choice nephew. And I promise you will not regret your decision. Now, why don't we head back? It will be dark out soon."

"You go ahead. I want to stay here just a little longer..." Iroh nodded and headed back up the beach while Zuko climbed onto the rock facing the sea.

_I can sense her laughter  
In the ripple of the waves against the shoreline  
I can see her smiling  
In the moonlight as it settles on the sand  
I can feel her waiting  
Just beyond the pale horizon  
Singing out a melody too lovely to withstand_

_And her voice  
It's there as dusk is falling  
And her voice  
It's there as dawn steals by  
Pure and bright, it's always near  
All day, all night  
And still I hear it calling...  
Her voice_

Zuko watched as the sun sank below the horizon. In a few days, he would finally meet his rescuer. In a few days, he would finally see the face behind that voice. Holding the necklace firmly between his hands, he prayed to Agni that she'd be there. Hoping that he had made the right choice...

_Strange as a dream...  
Real as the sea...  
If you can hear me now  
Come set me free...  
Come set me free!_

_--_


	12. Sweet Child

--

Chapter 12: Sweet child

At the palace, Hakoda sat at his throne looking at the flower Katara had given to him earlier. "Still hard to believe my little girl is love." he smiled as he thought to himself. "I wonder who the lucky man is. Is he water tribe or earth kingdom? I do hope he's a bender..." Just then, Sokka appeared near the entrance looking nervous. "Ah Sokka, just the man I wanted to see. Come in."

Sokka straightened up and took a deep breath. "Ok Sokka, don't overreact" he mumbled to himself. "Just remain calm..." He walked up to his father's throne, careful to avoid eye contact. "YES?" he squeaked loudly before coughing to fix his voice "Ah yes dad. You wanted to see me?"

"Yes Sokka. I'm concerned about Katara. Have you noticed she's been acting peculiar lately?"

Sokka scratched his chin. "Peculiar you say?"

"You know, moaning about, daydreaming, singing to herself..." Hakoda looked curiously at his son "You haven't noticed?"

"Oh well...I...-" he stuttered

"Sokka..."

Sokka looked at his dad anxiously "Hmm?"

Hakoda stood up and swam toward his son "I know you've been keeping something from me..."

"Keeping...something?" Sokka asked nervously.

Hakoda looked at him intently "About Katara...?"

Sokka could feel his claws shaking and tried steadying them. "Katara you say..."

Hakoda put a hand on Sokka's shoulder and whispered close "In love...?" Sokka started hyperventilating and finally couldn't take it anymore

"I TRIED TO STOP HER DAD!!" he yelled throwing himself on the ground "BUT SHE WOULDNT LISTEN! I told her to stay away from the fire benders! They are bad, they are trouble!"

Hakoda looked at Sokka in shock "Fire benders?" he then pulled him up by his shirt "WHAT ABOUT FIRE BENDERS!?"

Seeing he had made his dad angry, Sokka slowly tried to inch away "Fire benders? Hehe...who said anything about fire benders?" Sokka tried heading for the door but stopped when he felt his fins become very cold. Looking down, he realized they were frozen to the ground. He looked back at his dad who had pointed his scepter towards him, looking furious. Sokka gulped "oh boy..."

--

Down near the grotto, Toph had earth bended the rock open and quickly brought Katara inside. "Toph, why can't you just tell me what this is about?" she asked eagerly.

"I told you sugar queen, it's a surprise." Toph then gestured toward the middle of the grotto where two objects lay. "Ta-da!"

Katara eyes widened as she realized what the objects were. "Oh Toph..." One was the spyglass the prince had used to look out over the ocean, the other was the antique crown his uncle had given him for his birthday. "Toph you're the best!" she said giving her a huge hug.

"I knew you'd like them. I went to area where prince hotmans ship sank and found these neat little trinkets there. I don't know what they are but I had a feeling they might belong to him." she then picked up the spyglass and handed it to her.

Katara took it and looked it over blushing. "Wow...this is so amazing! Finally I have something that belonged to him!" she then held up the spyglass and looked through the lens. "Oh just think Toph...he held this once. He held it in his wonderful fire bending hands!" Putting it down, she turned to face Toph but instead saw someone else.

"Daddy!" she exclaimed. Chief Hakoda emerged from the shadows, looking angrier then Katara had ever seen him before. Toph, who had sensed the kings presence, was hiding just off to the side with a look of fear on her face.

"Toph, leave." Hakoda commanded, not taking his eyes off Katara. Quickly Toph swam off and stopped outside the cave entrance where Sokka, looking more guilty then he had ever been in his life, lingered concerned about what his father would do to Katara. Hakoda moved toward his daughter, eyes bearing down on her as she held the spyglass tightly in her hands.

"I've considered myself a reasonable man. I set certain rules and I expect those rules to be obeyed!"

Katara looked nervously up at Hakoda "But daddy I-"

"Is it true?" Hakoda interrupted. "That you saved a fire bender from drowning?"

Realizing now that Sokka had ratted her out, she tried defending herself. "Daddy I had to-"

"Katara contact between the fire nation and water tribe is strictly forbidden! You know that! Everyone knows that!"

Katara swam closer trying to reason with her dad "But he would have died!"

"One less fire bender to worry about then!"

Katara narrowed her eyes angrily at him "You don't even know him!"

"Know him! I don't have to know him! They're all the same! Just like those spineless, savage, barbaric monsters who took your mother from me! Incapable of any feeling or-"

"DADDY I LOVE HIM!"

Katara covered her mouth and quickly backed off, realizing what she just said. Sokka and Toph gasped and covered their mouths as well. Hakoda stood in shock at his daughter's outburst. "No..." he stared at his daughter who tried to avoid eye contact. Suddenly he realized she was missing something. "Where is your necklace?" he asked in a dangerously low voice. Katara's face flushed as she tried covering her neck but didn't answer. As the realization of everything sunk in, Hakoda's anger returned to him tenfold and he swam toward Katara and grabbed the spyglass from out of her hands.

_This is where you belong!  
For once, just listen, will you?  
__That savage brute would kill you in the world above! _

"He's not what you think daddy! Please!-" Katara pleaded trying to take back the spyglass, which Hakoda held out of reach.

_Don't try that same old song!  
I'll have you grounded 'til next year!  
Am I clear?  
Don't go near that world above!_

"I'm not a child anymore! I should be able to be with whoever I choose!" Katara cried out.

"Have you lost your senses completely!?" Hakoda shouted. "He's fire nation! You're water tribe!"

"I don't care about that! It doesn't matter!" she said defiantly.

Hakoda scowled and threw down the spyglass. "I have done everything I could to keep you safe and away from that wretched surface world. Yet you continue to disobey me!" he said pointing at her "So help me Katara, I am going to get through to you. And if this is the only way...so be it." Raising his scepter high, he knew the time had come for drastic measure

_I'm still the king here - my word is law!  
This filth you bring here is the final straw  
And push, my daughter, has come to shove!  
I'll make you obey 'Til you do as I say  
I don't care, come what may!  
But I'll keep you away  
From that cruel, harsh, cold, vile world above!_

Bolts of lightning sprouted out from the ice scepter and started destroying all the objects inside the grotto. Katara watched in horror as all of her treasures that she spent years collecting were being destroyed right before her eyes.

"Daddy stop! STOP IT!" she pleaded as she tried to grab the scepter. Realizing she had left the spyglass and crown unguarded, Hakoda pointed the scepter at the two objects. "DADDY NOO!" Katara shouted as the objects were obliterated into pieces.

As the scepter powered down, Katara stared wordlessly at her destroyed tresures then fell to her fins and started crying. Taking only a brief moment to look at his daughter, Hakoda sadly turned and swam out of the cave.

Once he had left, Sokka and Toph re-entered the cave and stopped a short distance from Katara, who was leaning over a rock crying into her arms. Sokka swam forward a little, motioning to grasp her shoulder. "Katara...I..."

"Just go away..." Katara whimpered through her arms. Sokka looked sadly down at his sister and withdrew his claw. This was the first time he had ever felt so bad about getting Katara in trouble. Feeling lower then a sand slug, Sokka turned and swam out of the cave followed closely by Toph who glanced sadly at Katara.

--

Alone in her grotto, Katara continued to cry among what little remained of her treasures, the sounds of her sobs echoing around the cave. She had never felt so miserable in her life. Her own father had destroyed her entire collection simply because she had fallen in love with a fire bender. At that moment, Katara wanted nothing more than to just swim away and never look back.

Just then Yu and Xin Fu appeared near the entrance, having watched the scene from atop the grotto. Seeing Katara in her distressed state, they knew now was the best time to initiate the plan.

"Poor child..."

Katara quickly looked up when she heard the voices

"Poor sweet child..."

"She has a very serious problem, hasn't she?" Looking behind her, she gasped when she saw two men at the cave entrance, both of whom had long webbed tentacles as arms.

"Hmm, if only there were something we could do."

"Ah but there is something."

"Who are you two?" Katara asked nervously. Both men appeared to be earth benders. One was tall and muscular while the other was shorter and skinny.

"Don't be scared my dear." The man said as he swam around her. "I am Yu and this is Xin Fu."

Xin Fu bowed slightly and started circling her as well "We represent someone who can help you. Someone who can make all your dreams come true..."

Katara shook her head "I don't understand."

_Sweet child...Poor child.  
So tragic! So misunderstood!  
__Dear child...sad child.  
Life's looking, shall we say  
not good? No._

_Who will ease her woe's and worry's?  
Who will help get her man?  
Sweet child. Perhaps the Sea Witch can!_

"You can't possibly mean...great aunt Hama?" Katara asked with a worried look on her face.

Yu nodded "_She knows your dreams..."_

"Dad says her magic is evil!" Katara said as Xin Fu leaned from behind her.

"_She'll grant your prayer..."_

"This doesn't feel right..."

_She'll cast a charm. A tiny spell.  
Why the alarm? No one will tell  
No one will care. It's your affair._

_Sweet child! Dear child!  
Poor child! Sad child!  
We'll bring you to her lair right now.  
Bet in half a sec, your prince and you are reconciled._

"Just imagine it my dear" Yu said leaning close to her right side. "You and your prince. Together..."

Xin Fu leaned closer to her left "Forever"

Katara shook her head "But this- I can't possibly! No! Get out of here! Leave me alone!" She yelled turning away from the earth benders.

Xin Fu looked angry but Yu held him back and grinned. "Suit yourself princess. After all it was only a suggestion..." As they slowly swam away, Yu kicked a metal object toward Katara. Looking down, she saw the charred remains of the crown and picked it up. Despite having its top half burnt off, it still gleamed a bright gold. Just like his eyes...

"Wait!" Katara called turning toward the two earth benders who still lingered near the entrance.

"Yes?" they both asked.

Putting down the crown, she swam toward them pausing slightly to take a deep breath "Take me to her."

Both men grinned and each held her hands as they escorted her out of the cave. "As you wish..._sweet child_..." Together, the three of them headed off toward Hama's lair.

--  
--

Dun dun dun! Well that was intense. Sure am glad dad doesn't break my stuff when he's mad : / Anways, new chapter coming soon. Might take a little long seeing as i have finals and what not but we'll see what happens : ) Keep R&R people. I love hearing your critiques


	13. Poor unfortunate souls

Happy beleted mothers day everyone : ) Well finals will be done soon and I'll finally have all the free time in the world to write. But before that I hafta study study study! So to amuse you all till I'm done here's my new chapter, named after my fav song from the movie. Enjoy!!

--

Chapter 13: Poor Unfortunate Souls

"Poor Katara..." Toph said sadly while Sokka sat on a rock, his face in his hands. Glaring at him, she whacked him upside the head with her tail.

"OW! What'd you do that for?" he yelled rubbing his head.

"You just had to open your big mouth didn't you?" she said angrily as Sokka held up his hands to block her.

"I didn't mean to tell. It was an accident! Dad cornered me, froze me to ground, it was too much pressure!"

Toph was about to whack him again when Sokka looked behind her and caught her wrist. "Wait stop. Katara's coming!...and she's with someone." Motioning upwards, Toph could sense Katara swimming overhead accompanied by two other people.

"Katara! Wait up!" Quickly Sokka swam up to her but she looked the other way and continued moving past him. "Where are you going? And what are you doing with these...guys?" Sokka said as he eyed the two earth benders, one of whom flexed a webbed claw at him.

"I'm going to see Hama." Katara said rigidly. Sokka gasped in horror and quickly grabbed her arm. "Katara NO! Don't do it! She's a demon! A monster! A WITCH!"

"Well why don't you go tell dad about it then!?" Katara said angrily glaring at him. "Seems to be the only thing your good at!" Shaking him off, she and the earth benders swam off toward the outskirts.

"But...I-" Sokka stuttered as Toph appeared next to him.

"What should we do?" she asked.

Even though he knew he should tell his dad, Sokka looked toward where Katara was going and grabbed Tophs hand. "C'mon. We're going after her!"

--

Katara was starting to have second thoughts as they got closer to Hama's lair but she knew this was the only chance she would have at seeing the prince. Upon reaching the cave, she was amazed and a little creeped out to see that the entrance was lined with the jaws of a giant turtle shark. Yu and Xin Fu swam through the mouth of the cave and stopped in front of a long dark tunnel.

"This way" they said gesturing her to come in. Hesitating slightly, Katara followed them in looking nervously around. Attached to the ground below her were a dozens of small shrimp-like creatures that seemed to be looking back at her in fear. One managed to wrap itself around her arm but Katara managed to pry it off.

"Come in. Come in my child. We mustn't lurk in doorways..."

Katara turned toward the voice and saw a large round room at the end of the tunnel. It looked like a small dressing room except there were shelves on the walls that held vials of unknown substances and a large cauldron that sat in the middle of the room. Yu and Xin Fu swam around the cauldron, stopping in front of a small doorway that was covered by a veil.

"Presenting, the mistress of the deep and sorcerer of the seas, Hama!"

Together they pulled back the veil, revealing a small old woman who smiling serenely at Katara. She had long white hair and flowing robes that slightly covered her long octopus tentacles. "Ah Katara! My darling little niece, so nice to have finally met you. My, your as beautiful as your mother."

Katara looked at Hama in curiosity, her eyes lingering on the tentacles "Now now deary, you know better than to stare. It's rude. One might question your upbringing."

Realizing where she was looking, she quickly averted her gaze. "Oh I'm sorry. It's just, you're different then how I imagined you."

"Understandable. After all, I have gone through a few 'changes' over the past couple years" Hama said sitting down in front of a large mirror as Katara looked over her shoulder.

"I've heard lots of stories back home. Is it true dad banish you for using black magic on people?"

Calmly, Hama started tying her hair up into a bun "Oh that father of yours. Always exaggerating. I don't deny that I did use a little magic here and there but I assure you, none of the spells I performed were ever fatal. The most powerful magic I used was on myself and my two henchmen. And as you can see the effects weren't too detrimental." She said crossing one tentacle over the other.

"But then why-"

"Katara, I would think you of all people would understand the reason behind my banishment." Hama said as she stared at her reflection "You and I are so much alike. I could see it from the moment you swam in. We're girls with ambition who dared to be different. Girls who longed to do something more with their lives then abide by the strict rules of a close-minded family. As your dear daddy has demonstrated, they don't exactly approve of that sort of thing that down here."

Katara looked down sadly. "Your right about that." Hama grinned, knowing she had Katara right where she wanted her.

"Now enough about me dear. Time to get down to business. You and I both know that your here because you've developed a thing for a certain young fellow on the surface."

Katara looked at her in amazement "How did you-"

"Your dear Aunty knows everything Katara." Hama said grinning "And I must say I don't blame you one bit. That fire nation prince is quite a catch."

"He sure is..." Katara said sadly. "I just wish I knew a way for us to be together."

Hama started putting on some lipstick as she talked to Katara "Well angle fish, from my point of view, the solution to your problem is quite simple" she smacked her lips together as Katara looked at her curiously."The only way to get what you want...is to become fire nation yourself."

Katara's eyes widened. "Can you do that?"

Smiling to herself Hama turned toward Katara. "My dear, sweet child. That's what I do. It's what I live for. To help unfortunate benders like yourself. Poor souls with no one else to turn to."

_I admit that in the past I've been a nasty  
They weren't kidding when they called me, well, a witch  
But you'll find that nowadays  
I've mended all my ways  
Repented, seen the light, and made a switch  
To this!_

_And I fortunately know a little magic  
It's a talent that I always have possessed  
And dear lady, please don't laugh  
I use it on behalf  
Of the miserable, the lonely, and depressed_

_"Pathetic_" she murmured to her henchmen. "_Poor unfortunate souls. In pain, in need." _Going up to her cauldron, she conjured two ghost like versions of water benders; one was an ugly fat woman, the other a short skinny man. "_This one longing to be thinner. That one wants to get the girl. And do I help them?"_ Snapping her fingers, the two benders became incredibly attractive and embraced. "_Yes, indeed._"

_Those poor unfortunate souls  
So sad, so true  
They come flocking to my cauldron  
Crying, "Spells, Hama, please!"  
And I help them?  
Yes I do_

As Hama peered over her cauldron, Sokka and Toph had managed to sneak through the cave unseen and hid behind a small rock. Sensing all the evil vibrations, Toph clung tightly to Sokka's arm who himself was shaking. Peaking around the corner, he gasped when he saw Hama turn the two small benders into shrimp-like creatures.

_Now it's happened once or twice  
Someone couldn't pay the price  
And I'm afraid I had to rake 'em 'cross the coals  
Yes I've had the odd complaint  
But on the whole I've been a saint  
To those poor unfortunate souls_

"Now here's the deal my sweet." Hama said guiding Katara toward her cauldron. "I know a spell that will turn you into a fire bender for three days. Got that? 3 days. You will have all the physical characteristics of a fire nation girl, give or take a few minor details" she emphasized pulling Katara closer. "Now listen as this is very important. Before the sun sets on the third day, you've got to get dear old princey to fall in love with you. That is, he's got to kiss you. And not just any kiss." she conjured a small version of Katara and Zuko embracing and sharing a kiss. "The kiss of true love. And if he does manage kiss you before the sun sets on the third day, you will remain a fire bender permanently."

Katara smiled at this prospect but then a thought hit her "But what happens if he doesn't?"

"Oh I'm sure it's nothing drastic. Let me just check you contract."

"Contract?"

"Yes deary, I prefer all my transactions to be in writing." Snapping her fingers, a long golden contract appeared in front of Hama and enlarged so she could read everything. "Now let's see...oh look, small print...Yes right here. 'You turn back into a water bender and your entire being, both body and soul...belong to me'." Hama grinned, making the contract vanish.

"No!" Sokka tried yelling but Toph quickly put her hand over his mouth, stifling him.

"Have we got a deal then?" Hama asked as Katara looked deep in thought.

"But if I become a fire bender, I'll never be with my friends and family again..."

"That's right! But you'll have your man...my, my, life sure is full of tough choices, isn't it?" Hama said turning away from her "Oh and by the way, there is one more thing. We haven't discussed the subject of payment. You can't get something for nothing you know."

"You mean like money or-?" Katara asked nervously

"Oh goodness no. I've no use for money. You see in order for this particular spell to work, a sort of sacrifice must be made on your part. Something of equal value..."

"But I don't have anything-"

"I'm not asking for much." Hama interrupted. "Just a token, really a trifle. You'll never even miss it." Hama leaned close to Katara's ear and lowered her voice "What I want from you is...your voice."

Shocked, Katara's hand flew to her throat "My voice!?"

"You got it sweet cakes. No more talking, singing, zip!" Hama said motioning to zip her lips

"But without my voice, how can I-"

_"You'll have your looks!"_ Hama interrupted. _"Your pretty face. And don't underestimate the importance of body language!"_

_The men up there don't like a lot of blabber  
They think a girl who gossips is a bore!  
Yet on land it's much preferred for ladies not to say a word  
And after all dear, what is idle babble for?  
__Come on! _

_They're not all that impressed with conversation  
True gentlemen avoid it when they can  
But they dote and swoon and fawn  
On a lady who's withdrawn  
It's she who holds her tongue who gets a man_

_Come on you poor unfortunate soul  
Go ahead!  
Make your choice!  
I'm a very busy woman and I haven't got all day  
It won't cost much  
Just your voice!_

You poor unfortunate soul  
It's sad but true

Snapping her fingers, the contract appeared next to Hama while a pen appeared next to Katara. "_If you want to cross the bridge, my sweet, you've got the pay the toll. Take a gulp and take a breath and go ahead and sign the scroll!"_ whispering next to her "_Yu, Xin Fu now I've got her, boys. The boss is on a roll!"_

_YOU POOR- UN- FOR- TUNATE SOOOOOUUUUUUULLLLLL!!_

Knowing it was now or never, Katara took the pen and signed her name at the bottom of the contract as Sokka and Toph looked on in horror. Taking the contract, Hama smiled and made it disappear again. "The time has come my dear. Yu! Xin Fu! Bring me my shell."

Bowing before her, they brought in the moonstone shell and held it up toward Hama. "Behold my dear. This is what will help you start your new life on land. And it acts as a nice storage for your voice."

"That's the moonstone shell! I can't believe it! It really does exist!" Katara exclaimed.

"You know about it?" Hama asked cautiously.

"Not much. My father said it's the source of your magic and that you'd die without it."

Hama scoffed "Your dear old dad is making up stories again. What nonsense..." Nevertheless, Hama looked slightly nervous and began chanting her spell to the shell, which began to glow an eerie green color.

_Beluga sevruga  
Come winds of the Caspian Sea  
Larengix glaucitis  
Et max laryngitis  
La voce to me_

"Now, sing! Sing your voice over to me!" Hama cried as Fu and Xin Fu turned the shell toward Katara. Slowly and softly, she began to sing as cosmic energy spun around her.

_"Ah ah ah...ah ah ah...ah ah ah ah ah ah-"_

"Keep singing!" Hama shouted as two long ghostly hands emerged from the shell, went down Katara's throat and extracted her voice which was sucked into the shell and stored inside the moonstone.

Suddenly the shell glowed a bright orange and trapped Katara inside a large spinning bubble. Lightning and energy flew everywhere as Katara felt herself change. Then slowly but surely, her fins split into two, forming two long sturdy legs.

Unable to stay put any longer, Sokka darted out from behind the rock. "Sokka!" Toph yelled as he swam full speed into the center of the swirling vortex. Despite being zapped by all the lightning and energy, Sokka managed to grab Katara and pried her out of the bubble, losing his crab claws in the process which vanished into the rays of energy.

As the vortex dispersed, Katara felt her lungs fill with water and began gasping. "She can't breathe down here! Let's move it!" Sokka shouted. Quickly Sokka and Toph grabbed her arms and swam out through an opening at the top of the cave toward the surface while Hama, Yu and Xin Fu cackled maniacally.

As the three made a mad dash for the surface, Katara felt her left side starting to sink down. Toph noticed as well and turned toward Sokka. "What are you doing? Swim faster!"

"I can't!" Sokka yelled. "Something's wrong!" As hard as he tried, Sokka's fins wouldn't work and had started to twitch violently. His breathing was also becoming harder and he could feel himself starting to sink.

Taking drastic action, Toph grabbed Sokka and Katara and earth bended a nearby rock from underneath, using it to propel them to the surface. Within seconds, Katara gasped for air above the water and collapsed onto the rock. The sun had just risen over the horizon meaning morning had arrived. Leaving the rock to sink back down, Toph grabbed the two siblings by the arms and dragged them to the nearby shore.

--

**And now a word from efram:**

I want to take this opportunity to point out something to everyone who reads my story. It has come to my attention that certain readers (who shall remain nameless) have bin copying segments of my story and passing it off as their own work. For those who dont know, have forgotten or simply choose to ignore; that is called **Plagiarism** which is a big no-no on this site and can get a persons account deleted. While I am aware that there are other avatar/little mermaid fanfics out there and have no problems with people making new ones, I kindly ask that they try creating their own version of how to tell the little mermaid story instead of just copying off mine and changing the characters names around. I've worked very hard on this story, trying to come up with original dialog and scenes while staying true to the plotline/characters. To have someone steal and copy all that is both insulting and infuriating. If for some reason you hafta use material from my story, do the respectable thing and send a message asking for my consent then credit me at the beginning/end of the chapter. Anymore copying of my material will be reported to fanfiction support. Just wanted to let you all know that.

Aside from all that, hope you all enjoyed the chapter. When next I return, Sokka will be in for a major surprise. Anyone who guesses right will be given a cookie : )


	14. Learning to walk

Oh man...those were the worst finals I ever took T.T think my brain imploded. Anyway sry about the long wait folks. In addition to tests, I had my fiancés graduation and my brother's art show to attend to. Not to mention seeing the kickass Narnia movie (loved it btw). So here's an extra long chapter. Enjoy reading!!

Oh and happy graduation to all the new graduates out there : )

--

Chapter 14: Learning to Walk

It was almost noon and Zuko was taking a stroll down to the beach outside the palace. Stretching out towards the sun, he took a deep breath and started doing his fire bending exercises. Last night was the first good night sleep he had gotten all week and he was feeling fully refreshed. He was actually up early this morning and had gotten all his royal duties done by lunch time. The advisors had finally stopped bugging him about getting married since the contest was announced so the meeting went smoothly. His uncle was proud of him for keeping his end of the bargain but slightly skeptical when Zuko wanted to go back to the beach. Zuko convinced him he was only going there to practice his bending and get some down time before the contest. In truth though, Zuko still wanted to keep a lookout in case the mystery girl showed up. Every time he passed a window he would automatically look toward the ocean.

While he trained, a bunch of flying lemurs and giant birds circled over head and Zuko couldn't help but wonder "I wonder if she'd gonna show up. It's been weeks now...where could she be?"

--

Meanwhile a mile or so down from the palace, Katara, Sokka and Toph had washed up on shore feeling completely exhausted. Toph floated on her back in the water facing toward the sky while Sokka half draped himself over a nearby rock. Katara had washed onto the beach and was half buried in the wet sand when she finally came to. She touched her sore head and wiped sand off her cheek as a wave washed over her bottom half revealing a huge wad of seaweed that got wrapped around her hips. Katara eyes popped open as she looked at her brand new legs and lifted her left leg up. Running her hands over it, she marveled at how soft and smooth her skin was and started wiggling her toes around.

"Well look who got beached!" yelled a voice from over head. Aang flew down and landed next to Katara while Momo landed on her shoulder and licked her cheek. Appa landed in the water behind Toph and Sokka and gave them a big friendly lick, coating them in saliva.

"Do you mind!?" Sokka yelled irritably as he and Toph wiped the slobber off their faces.

"Sorry about that. We're just a little surprised to see you all here. What's been going on lately?" Aang turned toward Katara who smiled widely at him and continued wiggled her toes. "Hey Katara, you look great! Something seems different about you. Did you do something with your hair? Oh! I bet you used the dingle hopper on it!" Katara shook her head and crossed one leg over the other. "No? Well let me think for a sec..." Aang looked Katara over as she waited expectantly. "New seashells?" Katara smacked her hand to her face

"SHES GOT LEGS YOU BIRD BRAIN!" Sokka exclaimed.

"For peeps sake twinkle toes! Even someone blinder then me can see that." Toph added.

"I knew that, I just wanted to mess with ya a little." Aang laughed as Toph pelted him in the head with a pebble.

"So how did you get this way Katara?" Aang asked rubbing his head. Knowing she couldn't answer, Katara looked toward Sokka who was trying to lift himself onto the rock.

"Well to make a long story short, she traded her voice to the sea witch and got legs. She's gotta get her precious princey poo to fall in love and kiss her." He said bitterly as Katara scowled at him.

"And she only has three days to make the spell permanent. Otherwise the sea witch owns her." Toph added.

"What! Not your beautiful voice! Oh man...that's rough." Aang said as he watched Katara try to stand up. Trying to take her first steps, she immediately lost her balance and ended up stumbling head first into Sokka, knocking him off the rock and both of them into the water.

Lifting his face out of the water, Sokka sat up looking angry at Katara who was draped over his back. "Will you get off me!?" he yelled. Katara lifted herself off as he turned over but then froze and looked down into the water. Gasping, she covered her mouth and backed away.

"What's wrong Katara?" Toph asked as Aang looking over her shoulder and into the water near Sokka. His eyes bulged open and he quickly whispered something to Toph who looked at him in shock.

"Oh my...are you serious!?" Toph asked as Aang nodded

"What? What are you all talking about? Why are you staring at me like that!?" Sokka asked seeing the look on everyone's faces. Katara nervously pointed down to Sokka's lower half and then to her own legs. Sokka looked down and immediately froze, then slowly lifted up a leg out of the water...

--

Down by the palace, Zuko had stopped to take a breather and was eating an apple when he heard a semi-loud scream. Quickly he looked around but saw no one. "What was that?" he wondered.

--

Hyperventilating, Sokka scampered back as if trying to run away from his own legs but ended up falling backwards over a rock. Quickly Aang rushed forward to help "Sokka calm down! You're gonna hurt yourself!" he yelled as he hoisted Sokka up.

"CALM DOWN? HOW CAN I CALM DOWN!? LOOK AT ME! I'M-" but his words were cut off as he was whacked upside the head by Toph with a seashell, causing him to slump over into the water.

"Ouch..." Aang winced as he saw a welt form on the back of Sokka's head.

Moving towards him, Katara shook Sokka awake while shooting a dirty look at Toph. "What? I had to calm him down somehow".

Slowly Sokka started to stir "Okay...I fine now...Owwie!" Sokka moaned as he rubbed his swollen bump. Katara dipped her hand in the water and tried to heal Sokka's bump but realized something was wrong. The water wasn't staying on her hands as they usually did. She tried again but to no avail. It suddenly occurred to her that she was a fire bender now and could no longer bend water like she did before.

"I can't believe this..." Sokka said sitting down with his hands in his face. "How did this happen!?" he moaned as Katara patted his back.

"Yeah how did it happen?" Aang asked curiously. "I thought Katara was the only one who made the deal with the sea witch?"

"She was..." Toph said thinking hard. "But Sokka, you swam into that vortex to save her right? Maybe you were affected by the spell too." Katara nodded in agreement

"But it still doesn't make sense!" Sokka said looking up. "I didn't sign that contract or lose my voice!"

"Well that much is obvious" Aang added as Sokka shot him a dirty look.

Toph thought back to the cave "Hama said for the spell to work, something of equal value had to be sacrificed. Something that meant a lot to you personally..."

Katara then looked at Sokka's hands and pointing at them. "What? What about my hands?" he asked.

"Your gloves Sokka!" Toph said realizing what Katara was getting at.

"My- WHA! My gloves! Where'd they go?" he said looking around frantically.

"That was your sacrifice Sokka. You gave up your gloves for legs."

"Oh no, no, no!..." Sokka moaned as he bent over rubbing his temples.

Aang sat next to Sokka and patted his shoulder "Cheer up Sokka. It's not so bad. Just think of it as having an extra pair of fins that you can stand on."

"Not Bad!? Look at us! We're on legs! ON LEGS! This is the disaster of all disasters!" Sokka said starting to get hysterical again.

"I'm sure we'll figure something out-" Toph said but was drowned out by Sokka's rambling.

"Oh man what will dad say? Well I'll tell ya what dad's gonna say HE'S GONNA RING HIS SON UP BY HIS THUMBS IS WHAT HES GONNA SAY-I'm calm, I'm calm!" Sokka said as he noticed Toph was about to hit him again.

She gave him the evil eye before putting down the shell. "Look why don't we try to find this prince guy and get Katara's spell lifted first, then we'll focus on-"

"Oh no!" Sokka said as he attempted to stand up and walk toward the ocean. "I've stuck my neck out enough for her and look where it's gotten me! Well I'm gonna do what I should've done from the start!" Panicking, Katara lunged forward and grabbed Sokka by the arm.

"I'm gonna march home right now and tell dad everything and DONT YOU SHAKE YOUR HEAD AT ME YOUNG LADY!" he pointed at Katara who was shaking her head rigorously. "Maybe dad can find a way out of this. As I figure, all we hafta do is get that witch to give us back our legs and you back your voice and we can go home with all the normal fish and just be...be..." Sokka stopped when he noticed the look on Katara's face. It was like the puppy dog look but sadder.

"You really wanna do this don't you?" he asked to which Katara nodded and hugged her brothers arm tightly.

Toph swam up next to him and put a comforting hand on his arm. "Sokka I know you're mad over this whole situation, but I really think Katara needs your help this time. Besides, it's not like you're in a position to go hundreds of feet under the ocean" she said motioning to his legs.

Sokka looked down at his sister and sighed heavily "Alright, alright...I'll try to help ya to find that prince...but don't think you're off the hook!" Katara's face lit up and she threw her arms around Sokka and kissed his cheek "Yeah, yeah...man what a soft shell I'm turning out to be..." Sokka said as he sat back down.

"Alright guys, we got a lot of things to work on!" Aang said enthusiastically as he walked back onto the beach. "Now listen up. Since you guys are fire nation now, the first few things ya gotta learn is to walk and dress like fire benders. Appa, Momo, try to find some clothes for Katara and Sokka. Yip yip!" Appa growled and flew off with Momo at his side

"Okay Katara, get on your feet and let's put those new legs to use!" Hoisting herself up, Katara tried to walk towards Aang but again stumbled and did a face plant onto the sand. Aang stifled a laugh as Katara wiped the sand off her face then sat on the beach pouting. "What you're giving up already? C'mon you can do better than that Katara. Ya gotta put a little gumption into it! Now try it again." Aang went behind Katara this time and carefully lifted her up by her arms.

"Alright now do what I do. Right foot, left foot, right foot-" Katara began walking sort of like how a toddler learns their first steps and was starting to get the hang of it. "Okay Katara I'm gonna let go now..." Slowly he let go as Katara as she stumbled forward. Trying to retain her balance, she took a couple steps before grabbing onto the rock for support "Not bad. Getting better."

"This is so degrading..." Sokka said as he watched.

"Well why don't you try getting in on that lesson? Wouldn't kill ya to learn a few steps." Toph asked

"Look I was born a swimmer and I'll stay a swimmer. And nobody better try to change-hey what are you doing!?" Sokka yelled as are rock under him started to shift. Using her bending, Toph made the rock lurch upward catapulting Sokka into the air and back into the water.

Sokka resurfaced and stood up, spitting water out of his mouth. "Oh haha Toph! You just wait till I get over there!" he said trying to walk towards her.

"Much better Katara!" Aang said as Katara managed to walk ten paces by herself. "Just try to keep your back straight and-Yikes!" Aang exclaimed as he looked over at Sokka and quickly covered Katara's eyes. "Hey Sokka!"

"What?" he asked stumbling a little.

"Do mind maybe...?" he asked pointing down.

"Huh?" Sokka asked but then looked down and realized he wasn't wearing anything below his shirt. Blushing furiously, he sat back down in the water and noticed Toph grinning out the corner of his eye. "Do you mind!?" Sokka yelled turning away from her.

"What? It's not like I can see anything you know." Remembering that fact, Sokka backed against a rock and tried to stand up a little.

"By the way, nice butt" Toph added laughing as Sokka slip over the rock and fell head first into the water.

--

Down on the other side of the beach, Zuko had started to get sweaty from his work out and took his shirt and vest off before cooling himself off in the ocean. While splashing water onto his face, he heard a loud chirping noise from behind him and turned to see Momo eating what was left of his apple from earlier.

"Hey I remember you..." Zuko said looking at Momo who suddenly spotted Zuko's shirt and vest lying nearby and quickly grabbed it.

"Hey! Drop that, it's mine!" Zuko yelled as Momo took off into the sky, clinging tightly to the clothes. As Zuko watched him fly away, he saw a huge sky bison fly next to him also holding a bundle of clothes between his teeth. They were heading in the same direction and it seemed that they would be landing close by. Quickly Zuko pulled on his boots and ran down the beach towards them.

--

"Alright just one more loop and...There we go! Voila! Instant fire nation girl." Aang said looking over Katara who, in addition to wearing Zuko's short sleeved shirt and vest, was also wearing an overly large skirt which Aang had to tie around her waist with a rope. Although the clothes were obviously too big on her, Katara smiled and twirled around, happy that she at last looked like a fire bender.

"You look sensational Katara. And your walking has gotten better. Maybe later I can show ya some dance moves" Aang danced a little jig making Katara grin.

"How are things with your outfit Sokka?" Aang asked as Sokka emerged from behind the rock with an annoyed look on his face. He was wearing a sleeveless shirt with a sash that wrapped around his waist and what appeared to be a semi-short skirt.

"Okay explain how I got stuck wearing the dress!?" Sokka yelled irritably.

"It's not a dress, it's a warrior's kilt." Aang explained while Katara tried hard not to laugh "I've seen lots of fire nation guys wear them"

"I'm pretty sure warrior kilts don't have flowers on them!" Sokka said pointing at the faint flower print.

"Well that's all Appa could find on such short notice." Aang said as Toph chuckled.

"Think of it this way snoozles, now you can travel into the fire nation in style. And It'll bring out your hips more" she said grinning.

Sokka was about to retort when Appa let out a startled roar and flew off. "What's wrong with Appa?" Toph asked.

Jumping onto a rock, Aang looked down the beach and spotted a figure quickly approaching. "FIRE BENDER!" he yelled and took off after Appa. Toph dove underwater along with Sokka, who shortly resurfaced after realizing he couldn't breathe and instead hid behind a nearby rock. Katara headed for a slanted rock on shore and pressed herself against it. The only one not in hiding was Momo, who was trying to catch himself a fish and was unaware of everything going on.

It wasn't long before Zuko appeared and quickly started looking around for the lemur and bison. He soon spotted Momo who had finally managed to capture a fish. "There you are" he said as he walked toward the lemur.

Startled, Momo dropped the fish and tried to fly away. "You can't get away from me this time" Zuko said as he grabbed Momo from behind. "Now what did you do with my shirt?" he asked trying to keep a grip on the lemur.

Momo screeched and bite Zuko's finger before flying toward a slanted rock. "Ow! Hey get back here! Just wait till I get my hands on-" Suddenly Katara sat up from behind the rock and pulled Momo off of her hair "You..." he said stopping in his tracks.

Katara gasped when she saw Zuko standing there but then became excited when she saw he was the prince she was looking for. Quickly she started pulling back her hair and smoothed down her clothes. Curious, Zuko started moving towards her as Momo appeared and sat on Katara's shoulder chirping.

"Are you okay Miss? I'm sorry if I startled you. Seems your little lemur friend took some of my clothes and-" he then looked Katara over and realized she was wearing his shirt. "Gave them to you apparently." Katara's face fell when she realized she was wearing the prince's clothes and quickly took off the vest and handed it to him. "Oh...thanks. You can keep the shirt though. You need it more than I do." Katara smiled thankfully as Zuko put his vest back on.

Out in the water, Sokka and Aang tried spying on the two while Toph listened in on their conversation.

Meanwhile Momo had spotted another fish and quickly dove into the water after it. "Your lemur sure is quick. And hungry too." Zuko said turning toward Katara who was staring at him with a big smile on her face. Suddenly Zuko paused and looked closer into Katara's eyes. He had an overwhelming feeling he had seen them somewhere before.

"I don't know why, but you seem awfully familiar...have we met?" Katara nodded and it occurred to Zuko where he had seen her. "It's you! I knew it! You're the one! The one I've been looking for!" he said excitedly holding her hands in his. "What's your name?" he asked.

Katara tried saying her name but nothing came out. She then remembered the spell and sadly put a hand on her throat. "What's wrong? What is it?" Zuko asked. Katara tapped her throat and shook her head. "You can't speak?...oh..." he said sadly "I guess you couldn't be who I thought..." Katara's face fell as she hated seeing the prince so disappointed, especially when she really was the girl he had been looking for.

Sighing deeply, she thought of how she was going to communicate and got the idea that she could use charades to talk to him. She started making various hand gestures as Zuko watched her in bewilderment. "What is it? You're hurt? You're hungry? You need help?" Katara tried making her gestures larger and more erratic but ended up tripping over her skirt and falling off the rock.

Quickly Zuko caught her and swept her into his arms "Woah careful! Easy, easy!" Holding onto his vest to steady herself, Katara looked sadly up at Zuko then turned away as her face flushed from embarrassment. How was she gonna get the prince to fall in love with her if she couldn't even talk to him?

Seeing the sad look on her face, Zuko gently put her down and slowly lifted her chin with his finger so that they were face to face. "Seems like you've been through a lot recently" she nodded slightly as she stared into his gold eyes.

"Well don't worry, I'm here to help you now. We'll head over to my palace, Uncle will know what to do." Katara smiled as Zuko draped her arm over his neck and lifted her up "My name's Zuko by the way." He said smiling back at her. Katara quickly glanced back toward the water, where Toph and Aang were giving her the thumbs up, and then smiled back at Zuko as he escorted her towards the palace.

--

"Well part one of the plan is complete." Toph said as she emerged from the hiding spot. "Now it's time for the hard part."

"What's that?" Aang asked.

"We gotta get the prince to fall in love with Katara. Duh!"

"Oh right" Aang said sheepishly as Toph rolled her eyes at him.

"Maybe we should dress Aang up as cupid and have him shoot arrows of love at them" Sokka said sarcastically while leaning against the rock playing with his boomerang

"Seriously though, she's still gonna need help to get through the next three days. Which means you better leave now so you can catch up." Toph said causing Sokka to almost dropped his boomerang in the water

"Wait, what? Why me?"

"Because genius, I don't have legs and twinkle toes is too noticeable. You need to follow her into that palace and keep her safe while we figure out how to get them to fall in love as well as how to reverse the spell on you."

"Are you crazy!?" Sokka yelled. "Walk right into the fire nation capital? Why don't I just throw myself into the mouth of the Onogi?"

"Sokka!" Toph said sternly.

"No way! I said I would help Katara find the prince not be her bodyguard! And why would I want them to hook up in the first place? He's a lowly fire bender. She's my little sister!"

"And you're her big brother who helped get her into this mess." Toph said looking at him menacingly. "Now get going! Unless you want more pain!" she threatened, flexing her fists.

"Okay I'm going, I'm going! Sheesh!" Stowing his boomerang away, Sokka slowly but surely made his way up the beach and towards the palace.

--  
--

Next chapter soon. Thanks for the reviews. Keep um coming! I has plenty of cookies to give : )


	15. Les Poissons

Happy late Memorial day everyone : ) hope y'all enjoyed your weekends...

Well this is the longest I've ever taken to write a chapter and I'll tell ya why. This chapter by far...the most zaniest and off the hinge thing I've ever written. : X I never realized how hard it is to write slapstick comedy before. No wonder the writers went on strike. Personally I prefer romance writing, which luckily will be happening more in this half of the story.

Anywho, this will hopefully be my last insanely long chapter as I'll try to keep future ones shorter so I can update more often. Also I took certain peoples advice and spaced out my paragraphs more so it should be easier to read. Hope you all enjoy the crazy wacked out humor I put into this. I may not be Jay Leno but I try : p

--

Chapter 15: Les Poisson's

Up at the palace, Katara was taking a bubble bath inside a large golden bath tub. Shortly after they'd arrived Zuko had summoned his chief handmaiden, an old woman called 'Aunt Wu', and explained the situation to her. He gave orders to take care of Katara and make her as comfortable as possible. Aunt Wu then summoned two other handmaidens who drew a bath and helped Katara undress. Even though she was slightly confused by the concept of a bath, Katara didn't want to be rude and did what the servants told her to do.

She was pleasantly surprised when her bath water, instead of being cold and salty, was warm and full of sweet smelling liquids that Aunt Wu called 'oils'. As the other handmaidens left to find towels, Aunt Wu came in and started rubbing some of the oils into Katara's hair.

"Imagine that...washing up in rags on the beach. Having to borrow the prince's clothes just to stay warm. Must've been one horrible shipwreck, oh you poor dear..." Aunt Wu said as she poured water on Katara's head to wash out all the suds.

The door opened and one of the handmaidens came in carrying a huge bundle. "Here are the towels you asked for Aunt Wu. We also picked an outfit and laid it on the bed in the guest room."

"Ah very good. Thank you Meng." Aunt Wu said making her way to the sink to wash her hands and grab a comb.

Meng looked curiously at Katara then put the towels down and leaned toward Aunt Wu "So what's the story with this girl? Where is she from? How does she know the prince?"

"I don't suppose we'll ever know the truth." Aunt Wu said looking back at Katara. "The poor child can't speak. Not one word."

"I bet she's a princess. She looks the type for some reason. Which royal house do you think she comes from?" Meng asked.

"That's enough questions for now. You best be getting back to work." Meng bowed her head and left the room as Aunt Wu went back to the tub and started combing Katara's hair. "Feels much better doesn't it? Don't worry my dear. A scrub in the tub, some new clothes and you'll feel fresh as a daisy. Although, I can't help but wonder what goes on in that pretty little head of yours." she said as Katara leaned back against the tub, closing her eyes and smiling happily.

--

Meanwhile outside the palace, Sokka was hiding behind a tree trying to figure out a way to get inside. There was a large iron gate and lots of guards around so sneaking in on his own would be impossible. As Sokka racked his brain for a plan, he spotted someone coming down the road towards the entrance. It was an old man pulling a cart of what appeared to be cabbages. Getting an idea, Sokka tiptoed behind another tree and waited for the man to get close to the gate. As he passed by, Sokka took out his boomerang and used it knock one of the cabbages off the top of the pile causing it to roll in front of the man.

"Ah my cabbage!" he gasped as he chased it down the path while Sokka jumped into the cart, burying himself under the mound of cabbages. The man soon came back wiping the dirt off his cabbage and put it back in the pile before pulling the cart up to the entrance.

"Who goes there?" asked the gate keeper.

"I am Chou, here on a special cabbage delivery to Chef Bumi." yelled the man.

After a few minutes, the gate rose and Chou slowly pulled the cart inside to the awaiting guards. "Here they are gentlemen. Picked, cleaned and ready for the chef. My finest batch." Chou said happily.

"Not so fast. We need to inspect them and make sure first." said a guard as he and his partner moved toward the cart. Thinking quickly Sokka shifted his weight so that the cart fell backwards, hitting the two guards in the face with its handles. While the two stumbled about in pain and confusion, Sokka jumped out of the pile and ducked into the nearest entrance.

As the guards rubbed their foreheads, one of them spotted a cabbage lying on the ground and picked it up. Looking closely, a scowl formed on his face. "Hey! This cabbage has a slug on it!" the other guard looked closely too and spotted the slug.

"He's right. This whole batch could be contaminated. Burn it immediately!" Chou then watched in horror as the two guards used their fire bending to incinerate all the cabbages in the cart.

"NO! MY CABBAGES!!" he yelled grabbing his head and dropping to his knees.

--

Inside, Sokka snuck through the hallways looking in every room for Katara. On his way he happened to come across the laundry room where a bunch of the handmaidens were gossiping.

"Well you must've at least heard about this girl."

"No not at all. Meng said she might be a princess though."

"Oh when has Meng ever gotten anything right?"

Trying to stay hidden while ignoring their babbling, Sokka looked around the door and saw a huge pile of guard clothes. Getting an idea, Sokka snuck in and tried grabbing an outfit from the pile.

"I saw her earlier, looking around and gawking at everything. Didn't make a sound the whole time" said a girl as she ripped a shirt out of Sokka's hand.

"I sure do envy her though. A private dining with the prince. I mean how lucky can you get?" Asked a handmaiden as she folded a robe.

"Well I'll tell ya one thing. A girl who shows up in rags and doesn't even speak isn't exactly my idea of a princess."

"She's probably just really shy." said one of the girls as the other girl chuckled. "Can you imagine the table chat? Zuko may as well be carrying a conversation with himself."

The girls snickered as Aunt Wu came in, narrowly avoiding Sokka who dove into the pile "Now, now girls. Enough gossip about our guest. In just two short days, the prince will be holding his contest. Young ladies from the fire nation and earth kingdom will be singing themselves silly trying to become his queen. Tonight, he'll savoir the quiet" Grabbing some table clothes she left the room as one of the girls scoffed.

"Well if Zuko really was looking for a girl, I know a couple of highly available ones right here." All the girls nodded in agreement and one by one left the room, giving Sokka time to grab an outfit and sneak out.

Quickly scurrying down the hall, he passed a large mirror and was shocked to see that the outfit he managed to take was a bright red pair of feety pajamas. Deciding it was better than the flower skirt, Sokka put the outfit on and hid his other clothes in a closet. Looking in the mirror, Sokka turned around and noticed that the outfit made his butt stick out more than usual. Sighing at his reflection, he jumped as he heard voices approaching and knocked over a nearby suit of armor. Quickly, Sokka dove into the nearest open door and closed it. At first he thought the lights were off but realized that the helmet from the suit of armor had landed on his head. Removing it, he was shocked at what he saw.

The room he ran into was a large kitchen, bigger than any he had seen back home. And more dangerous. Hanging from the walls and counters were dozens and dozens of sharp knives and cooking instruments, some lying right next to the chopped limbs of several sea creatures. Upon seeing the gutted and mutilated insides of a crab, Sokka leaned back against the wall and fainted.

--

In the dining room, Zuko and Iroh sat at the table talking about Katara.

"So you just found her lying on the beach by herself?" Iroh asked curiously

"Yes. She must've washed up from a shipwreck or something. I can't tell if she's Fire Nation or not. Probably Earth Kingdom but I'm not sure." Zuko said leaning his arm on a chair.

"I see. How very intriguing. So...is she pretty?"

Zuko looked at Iroh "Huh? What does that hafta do with anything?"

"I am merely curious. She'll be coming in here soon and I want to know what to expect." Iroh smiled innocently as Zuko gave him a weird look then stared out the window.

"She is kinda pretty. Prettier than some of the fire nation types I've seen around here. And she's very cheery and excitable too." Zuko then smiled to himself. "You should've seen her face when I first brought her here. Her eyes practically lit up the place."

Iroh looked bemusedly at Zuko "Hmm...sounds like quite a catch you found nephew" he said with a gleam in his eye.

Zuko shook his head "Uncle, don't even think about it... I've already agreed to contest. Isn't that enough?"

"I didn't say anything nephew." Iroh said holding up his hands "Actually I commend you for sticking to your promise but I must admit I still have my doubts. How do you know for sure this mysterious voice is still real? She hasn't appeared in weeks. I mean real woman just don't appear in the middle of the ocean and then just flitter off into oblivion."

"I told you Uncle she is real. I have proof" he motioned to his pocket but remembered he had left the necklace upstairs.

"That necklace still doesn't prove anything Zuko."

"But the contest will. I swear to you Uncle, one way or another I am gonna find that girl...even if it means having to marry her..."

"C'mon now deary. Don't be shy." Both men turned toward the door to see Aunt Wu guiding Katara into the room. As she slowly stepped into the light, Zuko's eyes widened and his mouth hung slightly open. Katara was wearing a long red satin dress with sleeves that hung daintily around her shoulders along with matching wrist gloves and a small red collar. Her hair was tied back into a small bun while the rest of it hung softly around her shoulders. She also wore make-up that brought out the glow in her cheeks and the sparkle in her eyes.

"Oh Zuko...she's absolute breathtaking! Such a vision of beauty. Wouldn't you agree?" Iroh said staring at Katara as she walked up to Zuko, looking at him expectantly.

Zuko stuttered a bit but managed to find his voice "You-you look...wonderful" Katara smiled and blushed lightly. Iroh walked over and escorted Katara to her seat.

"Come now my dear, you must be famished. Let me get your seat for you" Iroh said taking out her chair for her. Katara sat on the chair as Zuko gently pushed in from behind her and sat in the chair next to her. "There we go. Quite comfy my dear?" Iroh asked seating himself on the other side of Zuko. Katara nodded as she looked down at her plate. Next to it was a fork similar to the one she found in the ocean. Taking the 'dingle hopper', she smiled and started brushing her hair with it.

"It's not often we get such lovely dinner guest eh Zuko?" Iroh said winking at him.

"Yeah usually-" Zuko paused when he saw Katara brushing her hair with the fork. Katara noticed the weird looks Zuko and Iroh were giving her and quickly put the fork down. Her face flushed from embarrassment, she began to unfold her napkin as Iroh took out a pipe to begin to light it. Katara looked excitedly as the 'snarf black' and walked around the table to get a closer look.

Noticing her staring at the pipe, Iroh handed it to her "Like the craftsmanship? I got it when I traveled to-" Katara then blew really hard of the pipe causing a huge cloud of black smoke to blow into Iroh's face.

"Oh my goodness!" Aunt Wu rushed forward with a handkerchief as Iroh started coughing. Katara shrunk back to her seat, even more embarrassed then before. Zuko meanwhile, trying to cover his mouth, started chuckling uncontrollably as he looked at his uncles soot covered face.

"Sorry...uh sorry Uncle" Zuko said finally calming down.

"Why Zuko, that's the first time I've seen you smile in weeks." Aunt Wu said while replacing Iroh's dirty napkin.

"Well you hafta admit it was a pretty good shot" Zuko said smiling at Katara who instantly perked up and smiled back.

"Yes, yes we all know it was" Iroh said wiping the rest of the soot off his face. "Wu my darling, would you mind bringing us some tea while we wait for dinner."

"Absolutely Iroh." Aunt Wu said as she took the other dirty handkerchief "I need to check up on Bumi anyway. He's making his specialties tonight. Stuffed fire crab, fried catfish and lobster shrimp salad."

--

In the kitchen, Sokka had woken up from his faint when he heard loud footsteps approach the kitchen. Quickly he dove underneath a table and pressed himself against the back as much as he could. He then felt his arm brush against something and turned to see a pair of cooking gloves in the shape of crab claws hanging on a nail. Getting excited, he took the gloves and quickly shoved them on his hands looking them over with anticipation. However, his face fell and he sighed sadly. "Just not the same..." he said as the door to the kitchen opened.

Entering the room was the palace chef Bumi, an old man with whacked out hair, a hunched back and slightly unhinged disposition. He was humming to himself while carrying a bunch of cooking equipment in his arms and dropped all the stuff on top of the table where Sokka hid. "Cabbages didn't come in today...Oh well. Can't go wrong with a spinach substitute!" he said snickering to himself while he picked up a basket full of fish and got out a large cleaver. As he sharpened it, he began humming to himself again.

_Les-pois-sons!, les poissons  
How I love les poissons!  
Love to CHOP! and to serve little fish_

Grabbing a fish from the basket, Bumi took the cleaver and violently chopped off its head then proceeded to skin it and gut it while Sokka flinched under the table.

_First I cut off their heads  
Then I pull out their bones  
Ah mes oui, savez toujours delice_

_Les poissons, les poissons  
Hee hee hee! haw haw haw!  
With a cleaver I hack them in two!_

Taking out another fish, Bumi again chopped its head and then chopped the rest of the body into tiny pieces. The fish head meanwhile rolled off and under the table right into Sokka's lap, who face had turned a tinge of green.

_I pull out what's inside  
And I serve it up fried  
Boy I love little fishes, don't you?_

Having had enough of this, Sokka grabbed the metal helmet and a nearby apron and draped it over himself. He then tried sneaking out from under the table as Bumi continued to decapitate more fish.

_Here's something for tempting the palette  
Prepared in the classic technique  
First you POUND the fish flat with a malette!  
Then you slash off their skin  
Give their belly a slice  
Then you rub some salt in  
'Cause it makes it taste nice!_

As Bumi went to grab another fish, he noticed Sokka sneaking away under the apron and quickly snatched it up. In addition to being slightly deranged, Bumi also had poor vision. From his view, Sokka looked like a giant crab with a shiny head.

"_Zoot alors, I have missed one!_" Bumi exclaimed picking Sokka up by his arm. "And a heavy one at that!" Sokka froze as Bumi looked him over but said nothing.

_Sacre bleu, what is this?  
How on earth could I miss  
Such a sweet little succulent crab?_

_Quel Domage, what a loss  
You belong in the sauce!  
With some flour, I think just a dab_

Draping Sokka over his prep table, Bumi began dumping spices and sauce all over him then proceeded to stuff his helmet full of breadcrumbs, causing him to sneeze and cough.

_Then I stuff you with bread  
It won't hurt, you'll be DEAD!  
And you're surely be lucky you are_

_'Cause it's gonna be HOT in my big copper pot!  
Tout-aloo mon poisson  
Au revoir!_

Bumi then picked up Sokka and brought him over to his large cooking pot which had come to a full boil. "Oh no you don't!" Sokka yelled pinching Bumi's nose

"Ouch! That hurt!" he shouted letting go of Sokka to hold his nose. Sokka then tried running away but slipped on a fish head and slid face forward onto the cutting board. "Ha-ha! Got you now you pesky crustation!" Bumi yelled as he grabbed a wooden mallet and raised it high. Thinking fast, Sokka grabbed a nearby frying pan and whacked it upside Bumi's head knocking him backwards into the spice rack. As Bumi sat rubbing his head, Sokka raced toward the door but heard footsteps approaching and instead went ran back to hide.

Aunt Wu then entered the kitchen carrying a teapot "Bumi sorry to disturb you but I wanted to-" she stopped however when she saw Bumi lying on the ground, rubbing his head and surrounded by broken spice bottles. "Oh my! Bumi what happened here?" she asked motioning to help him. Bumi then came to and grabbed a nearby cleaver and started waving it around erratically.

"Where'd he go!? Where'd that little red devil sneak off to this time!?" he then started peering under tables stabbing at any dark space "I'LL GETS YOU YA LITTLE NOSE CRACKING-"

"BUMI!" Aunt Wu shouted and pried the cleaver out of his hand. "That is enough! We've warned you about this type of behavior!"

"It wasn't me! There's a giant red crab wandering around! I have to-"

"Bumi...do we need to bring you back to that nice doctor by Lake Laogai again?" Aunt Wu asked in a warning tone.

Bumi instantly shut up and shrank back. "I'll be good..." he said in a small voice.

"Good. Now I'm going back to the dining room to serve tea. I expect dinner to be ready soon and without incident." she said sternly as she grabbed some teabags and her teapot and left.

--

In the dining room Iroh, Zuko and Katara were having a friendly conversation, although Katara did more listening then talking. She learned that Iroh had once been a general and that he had introduced Zuko to his first set of broad swords. Iroh then told a funny story about Zuko's first fishing trip, much to Zuko's embarrassment. The story ended with him falling off the boat while trying to reel in a large fish and losing his pants in the process.

Thankfully for Zuko, Aunt Wu soon entered and prepared tea for them to enjoy before dinner came out. Iroh got real excited and drank half his tea in one gulp "Ahh very good! As always you make an excellent tea my sweet Wu."

"Oh stop it Iroh, you're too much" Aunt Wu said smiling. Katara looked at her cup and tried picking it up but quickly withdrew her hand.

"Carefully deary. It's still very hot." Aunt Wu warned as she handed out a jar of sugar.

"You just need to build up a tolerance to the heat, like me" Iroh said as he drank more tea.

Zuko rolled his eyes and wrapped his napkin around her cup. "Here, try drinking it now." Carefully Katara lifted her cup and took a small sip. It was delicious! She started drinking more of it, to Iroh's delight.

"I see our guest loves jasmine flavor as much as I do" Iroh said grinning to Zuko who smiled and shook his head.

Just then, Bumi and a bunch of servants entered the room each pushing a cart with large silver trays in them. "Gentlemen! And lady" he announced "Dinner is served!" One by one, servants began laying out trays on the table and removed their tops revealing all sorts of seafood entrees.

"Looks delicious!" Iroh said as he, Zuko and Katara helped themselves to the catfish.

"You know Zuko, after dinner may be a good time to ask our guest if she would like to take a personal tour of the kingdom tomorrow." Uncle suggested as Zuko reached for the shrimp and dropped his fork.

"What? But I have that meeting tomorrow. And I thought you were arranging for someone to escort her back to wherever she's from."

"Well there's no real rush to send her home. Besides a day in the village will be good for you. Also I already took the liberty of canceling your meeting and hiring a carriage." Iroh said digging into his plate. As Zuko starting thinking about the outing, Katara tapped him on the shoulder and handed him back his fork with a shrimp stuck to it.

While they served themselves, Bumi pushed a cart in from the hallway that carried a very large silver bowl. "Yes...my signature dish, Lobster shrimp salad!" Bumi then lifted up the cover but instead of a freshly prepared salad, there was Sokka ducking down and attempting to cover himself with the very small wet spinach leafs.

"YOU! GIANT CRAB!" he yelled grabbing a salad fork. Sokka gasped, rolled out of the bowl and ducked under the table with Bumi on his heel.

"I must say this is quite-WOAH!" Iroh shouted as he jumped out of his seat. Zuko felt something grab him and instantly jumped out of his seat as well. Katara gasped as she saw a giant claw stick out from under the table trying to grab Zuko. Instantly she rushed forward and kicked it. Hearing a loud groaning noise, she looked underneath the table to see Sokka, who was wearing red pajamas, crab claws and knights helmet and seemed to be covered in spinach.

"What is the meaning of this?" Iroh shouted as Bumi dove underneath the table and started stabbing everything with his fork.

"I'LL GET YOU CRAB!" he shouted as Sokka ducked under his fork and scurried in the other direction. Thinking quickly, Katara grabbed a large crab off one of the entree plates and dove underneath the table. Bumi was still stabbing at everything wildly but paused when he heard a loud tapping noise and turned to see Katara rapping the floor with the crab claw.

Having got his attention, Katara then toss the crab out from under the table and pointed for Bumi to chase after it "Ha-ha! Got you now!" he said coming out from under the table and diving head first into the other food carts.

As the he started stabbing the food plates, the guards came in and swarmed around Bumi trying to keep him at bay. Katara meanwhile, having found Sokka cowering under a chair, dragged him out from under it and peeked out from under the table. Seeing that everyone was distracted by the chef, Katara stood up and held out her dress to cover Sokka as they both moved towards the open door and quietly snuck away.

"Just calm down chef, we're not here to hurt you" one guard said holding out his hands.

"DEATH TO THE CRAB!" Bumi yelled wildly. Iroh and Zuko stood behind the table unsure what to do. Zuko then got an idea and grabbed the half full teapot.

"DEATH TO-!" Bumi then stopped as Zuko doused him with lukewarm tea. Shaking his head, Bumi blinked a few times as he suddenly noticed the guards that surrounded him. "Umm...am I in trouble?" he asked as Aunt Wu came in and shook her head sadly.

--  
--

I wish I could add sound to this story. I'd play the Benny Hill theme song every time Sokka got into one of his shenanigans : P So new chapter soon. Time for some real Zutara stuff we've all been craving. I promise not to disappoint. Also thanks to everyone for the reviews, they are always appreciated 'gives big giant hugs to everyone'.


	16. One step Closer

It's summer! squee! : D Break out the sprinklers!

Well it's about time we got to the romance in this story. Prepare for some Zutara fluffyness! Yay fluffy! Enjoy!!

--

Chapter 16: One Step Closer

The door to Katara's room flew open as Sokka ran in and collapsed onto the bed.

"Oh man that was close! I thought for sure that guy was gonna make a stuffed crabbed out of me! That woulda been-OUCH, OUCH, OUCH!" Sokka yelled as Katara grabbed him by his ponytail and shoved him against the wall. "What's your problem? Let me go!" Sokka yelled as he struggled under her grip. Katara started yelling and screaming at him but of course, no sound came out.

"Look if your trying to yell at me, save it. No voice remember?" Sokka said in a sarcastic tone. Becoming frustrated, Katara punched the wall next to Sokka's head. In the bathroom, the faucet on the bathtub popped off and water began gushing into the tub.

Hurling Sokka back to the bed, Katara started yelling again while making various gesturing.

"Okay slow down, I'm looking!" he said sitting up to look at her. Katara then started over and pointed to herself. "Okay you..." she then pointed to Sokka "me..." she then walked near the door and drew an imaginary line in front of it. "Foot" she shook her head and drew the line again "no wait, line." she then looked at him and punched her fist into her other hand.

Sokka looked blankly for a few seconds but then finally put the pieces together "Wait I think I have it now. If I cross that line, you will punch me-" Katara shook her head then punched her hand harder, smushing her knuckles into her palm. "No wait, crush me...I got it! If I cross that line and leave this room you will crush me...oh..." Sokka said the realization hitting him as Katara nodded and slid a finger across her throat. A bead of sweat formed on Sokka temple as Katara opened the door to leave, but not before pointing two fingers towards her eyes then back at him.

--

Quickly Katara hitched up her dress and started running back towards the dining room, hoping that she would still be allowed back in. She couldn't believe Sokka would do this to her. Here she was starting to get on good friendly terms with the prince and then Sokka comes in, wearing ugly pajamas no less, and gets chased by the cook while destroying dinner in the process. Even worse was that she had helped cause the chaos by throwing that crab toward the food carts. What Zuko must've thought of her after that she tried not to think about.

Katara realized the palace was a lot bigger then she thought as she ended up going into four different rooms, thinking they were the dinning room. The fifth room she went into was a small circular ballroom that looked as if it hadn't been used in a while. Katara turned to leave when something across the room caught her eye. Curious, Katara went inside to get a better look. Hanging up on the wall was a large portrait of a man, a woman and two small children, all of whom were dressed in royal fire nation robes. The man had tall dark features and a very stern expression while the woman, who was very pretty, wore a much kinder expression. Standing below the woman was a small young girl with a mischievous grin on her face and next to her was a slightly taller happier looking boy who, to Katara, looked extremely familiar. As Katara looked closer at the boy, she heard the door open behind her.

"There you are. For a moment I thought the chef scared you away." Katara turned to see Zuko standing at the doorway. She instantly moved away from the portrait as Zuko walked toward her. "I see you've discovered the ballroom. Sorry its not in the best of shape. We don't come in here that often." Katara shrugged while Zuko walked up to the portrait.

"Well this sure brings back memories." He stared at it for a moment before pointing to the boy. "That right there is me when I was eleven. The man with his hand on my shoulder is my father, Fire Lord Ozai. Next to him is my mother Ursa and below her is my sister Azula." Katara looked at the fire bending family, especially at little Zuko who she noticed was scarless.

"So what about you? Do you have a family?" Zuko asked. Katara was a little taken back by the question but decided to answer truthfully nonetheless. Nodding, she pointed at Zuko's father then at little Zuko. "You have a father and a brother?" Katara nodded again "I see. Any sisters?" Katara thought for a moment then held up six of her fingers. "Six sisters?" Zuko said looking surprised "Wow. Must get real crowded at your house" Katara shrugged casually. Even though the Kyoshi warriors weren't really her sisters, they had always treated each other as family.

"What about your mother?" Zuko asked. Katara frowned a little and hung her head sadly. "Oh...I'm sorry" Zuko said looking sincerely at her. "My mother passed away too. Two years after that portrait was made" Katara looked up at his mother as Zuko motioned to the room. "This was her private ballroom. She loved dancing and would bring me in here for lessons. Father didn't approve though and closed this place off when she died." Zuko said, a hint of sadness in his voice.

"My father never was the same after that. While he let Azula go off to a bending academy in the earth colonies, I was forced to stay in the palace, training and doing everything I could to prepare myself to be the next fire lord. And if I tried to leave he...-" Zuko then became very quiet and looked at Katara who was taking in every word. "I'm sorry I shouldn't be bothering you about all this. Just a lot of old painful memories..."

Katara looked at him with sincerest empathy then reached out and held his hand in a comforting way, giving it a gentle squeeze. Zuko looked at their joined hands, then at Katara and smiled.

"You know, you're a lot different then other girls I've met." Katara blushed slightly as she and Zuko walked towards the middle of the room still holding hands. "I remember when father and Uncle used to invite all these girls from high class families to the palace for dinner. Talk about prim and proper. They were so stiff and boring I thought I was talking to pieces of wood. But you...diving under tables, playing with silverware, throwing crabs..." Katara smiled sheepishly then looked down feeling embarrassed. "I must admit...I kinda liked it. It's refreshing to meet a girl who's not afraid to loosen up and have fun." he said smiling at Katara who looked back up and blushed.

"So...what was it?" he asked motioning to her throat "An accident when you were small? A throat illness?...maybe goblins stole your voice in the middle of the night?" Zuko asked in a slightly joking manner. Katara's face fell as she placed a hand on her throat. Letting go of his hand, she turned away.

"Oh no, wait!" Afraid he had offended her, Zuko gently grabbing her shoulder and turned her towards him. "I didn't mean it that way. I'm sorry. That was out of line. Of all people, I should know better then to ask about past personal scars." he said lifting her chin up slightly. Katara looked back at him smiling half heartedly.

"Well who needs words anyway? A smile says just as much sometimes. And dancing does even more." Katara nodded and started doing a little jig. Zuko chuckled "Nimble on your feet aren't you? That's good. Means your a dancer. My mother always said dancing beats small talk any day. It's the way your feet smile. Or laugh. It lets you say so many things." Katara looked at him curiously as he took a dancing position, standing with his feet together, his right arm folded in front and left arm behind him.

"_Dancing is a language that is felt instead of heard_" Zuko then stepped forward and back with his right foot, then with his left, spun around and bowed. "_You can whisper, sing or shout without so much as a word_...Try it, go on, _like so_..." Zuko said repeating his movements. Katara stood back and tried doing the same dance but kept getting mixed up.

Zuko then went behind her and gently held her arms out. "_Just let your emotions tell your body what to do_" With Zuko guiding her, Katara managed to do the steps much easier. "_See how much a single gesture can reveal." _Zuko then twirled her around so that she faced him. "_And every little step, Every single step, Is one step closer...To saying what you feel_" Holding her hands in his, they began stepping back and forth and side to side.

__

Once the music hits you, inhibitions fall away  
And you find that you're expressing things  
Your voice daren't say  
Don't be afraid, let go!

Zuko started spinning her in and out of his arms a few times, making her slightly dizzy. Katara then took him off guard by grabbing his wrist and spinning him the same way. Surprised, Zuko spun around for a bit till he regained control, grabbed Katara's other hand and started waltzing around the room with her.

__

Soon as you surrender, what's inside will sweep on through  
As the boundaries between us disappear!  
And every little step  
Every single step  
Is one step closer  
To talking loud and clear

A dance is like a conversation  
Except you never need to make a sound  
And once you've begun  
You speak as one  
Give and take  
Back and forth  
Round and round

Grabbing each other firmly by the hands, Zuko and Katara started spinning around, going faster and faster with each turn. Finally letting go, Katara stumbled off towards the other side of the room laughing silently. Zuko then danced back towards her, looped her arm with his and started showing her how to do the box step in rhythm.

While they continued their dance lesson, Iroh was walking down the hall holding a cup of tea. He was on his way to his room when he noticed the door to the old ballroom was open. Peeking inside, Iroh was surprised to see Zuko holding hands with the girl. Even more surprising was that he was teaching her how to dance, something Iroh hadn't seen the prince do since he was little.

"Left, right, turn right, left, left, turn...that's it your getting it!" Zuko said as Katara began dancing on her own. Feeling more exhilarated then she ever had before, Katara did a pirouette right into Zuko's arms. He then lifted her up and spun her around before letting her back down. As they took the position to ballroom dance, Zuko stopped for a moment and looked at their joined hands. "Hold on...this doesn't feel right" he said letting go of her hands. Katara's frowned, afraid she had done something wrong.

However, she quickly cheered up as Zuko wrapped his hand around her waist and held her close. She then put her right hand on his shoulder while linking her other hand with his. "There...much better." Katara gazed lovingly into his golden eyes as he started leading her in dancing around the room.

Iroh sighed happily as he watched them dance together. He hadn't seen Zuko dance since his mother used to teach him and even then he didn't look as happy as he did now. Even happier looking was the girl, who's gaze had not left Zuko's since they started dancing.

As Zuko started twirling her around again, he picked Katara up by her waist and spun her around in the air. Katara felt like she was flying, both physically and emotionally, her heart beating rapidly as he lowered her down then gently grasped her hand and spun her close to him.

__

A dance is like a conversation, except your lips don't ever need to part  
And once you've begun  
You speak as one  
Cheek to cheek  
Toe to toe  
Heart to heart

Zuko then gave Katara one final spin before dipping her. As she looked up at him with those beautiful blue eyes of hers, something changed in Zuko. Like a chill that went through his body but in a good way. His pulse was racing even though his heart was skipping a few beats.

For two minutes neither one moved as they continued to stare at each other, almost as if in a trance. Finally Zuko pulled her back up and they resumed their dancing stance. As they started to slow dance, Katara moved closer to Zuko and gently laid her head on his shoulder.

Slightly taken aback, Zuko blushed lightly as the strange feeling from before intensified. Gently tightening his grip on her waist, Zuko tilted his head against hers and the two continued to slow dance in the middle of the room as Iroh looked on. Smiling while he watched this lovely scene, he started making his way back to his room unaware that the tea in his cup had been moving around, forming the shape of a heart.

__

Dancing is a language that is felt instead of heard  
But it says much more than language ever could  
And every little step  
Every single step  
Is one step closer...One step closer...

Katara lifted her head up to look at him and held up her right hand. Zuko lifted up his left hand and held it against hers, their fingers overlapping and joining their hands together as one.

__

One step closer  
To being understood

Slowing to a stop, Zuko and Katara stared at each other for a moment before parting. Zuko cleared his throat "Great job...umm...listen, I meant to ask you earlier after dinner...would you like to come with me on a tour of the kingdom tomorrow?" Katara's eyes brightened and she nodded enthusiastically. "Great! It's a date then. Well not a date but...you know what I mean..." he said nervously pushing back his hair before bowing down to Katara. Instead of curtsying, Katara did the dance moves Zuko showed her earlier and bowed back to him. Zuko smiled "See? I knew you were a dancer." Katara looked up and smiled back.

--  
--

Aww how sweet : 3

Well I'm off to the Pocono's for the weekend. When I get back, its Tokka time! So be on the lookout for the next chapter tokka fans ; )


	17. Under the Pale Moonlight

Hey guys sorry bout the long wait. Been havin one heck of a week learning how to drive and so forth. But finally I finished this chapter and I hope yall like it as I've had to write it a dozen times over before I was satisfied. So enjoy Tokka fans : )

--

Chapter 17: In the Pale Moonlight

It was dark by the time Katara had returned to her room. She and Zuko had stopped by the kitchen for a quick snack and Katara took the opportunity to sneak some food for Sokka. She had also stopped by the laundry room and picked up a fire nation outfit for him as well. Holding the large bundle, she entered her room and was shocked to find it dark and empty. Thinking Sokka had run off, she put the bundle down and went to go look for him when she heard a sneeze from under the bed. Lifting up the blanket, she saw Sokka huddled underneath covering his head with a pillow.

"Oh good it's you. About time you showed up! I've been waiting for hours!" Sokka yelled sticking his head out from under the bed. Sighing in relief, Katara stood back up and went to light some candles.

"You know for a palace this place isn't very well built. While you were away, the bathtub faucet broke and started flooding the place. I tried fixing it and kinda...made things worse..." Sokka trailed off. "And then I was almost caught by the servants who came in here to fix it. Had to dive under the bed so they wouldn't see me." Katara rolled her eyes as she lit the last candle and went to help Sokka up.

"I gotta tell ya , without a doubt, this rates up there as being one of the most humiliating days of my life!" Sokka said dusting himself off. "Nearly being cooked alive, getting chased by knife wielding chefs! I hope you appreciate what I go through for you young lady- Mmp!" Katara shoved a pastry treat into Sokka's mouth and handed him two more pastries, a bowl of meaty dumplings and an apple . Sokka sat down and took a bite out of the pastry then quickly started devouring the rest of the food. Katara meanwhile sat in front of a mirror, untied her hair and started brushing it with a fork she found in the kitchen.

"Mmm fis is tasty! Who knew de fire ation actually had good phood?" Sokka said through mouth full of food. "So vere were you anyway? Dinner couldn't had taken that ong." Katara paused for a moment as she thought back to Zuko and the ballroom then continued brushing her hair.

Sokka swallowed his food and looked skeptically at her "Why do you look nervous? No wait let me guess...it had something to do with the prince?" Katara blushed lightly as she put the fork down and nodded. "I knew it. So what happened? Did he ask you out or something?" Katara didn't want to go into details and merely nodded again. "Well that's good. Maybe tomorrow will be the day when you finally lock lips with your princey-poo." Sokka said making a kissy face. Katara scowled at him and threw her pillow at his face. "Ow!" Sokka yelled rubbing his mouth as Katara grabbed her new night gown and quickly went into the bathroom to change.

Katara soon came back out in her red nightgown and gave Sokka his new outfit. "You couldn't get something a little less...red?" he asked holding it up. Katara glared at him. "Fine, it's fine. I'll wear um." Taking the clothes, he headed into the bathroom. As Sokka got dressed, Katara sat on her bed and sunk down into the mattress. Hoisting herself up, she managed to find a comfy position by laying on her side. Sokka soon came back out in his new outfit, a dark red sleeveless robe with matching jacket, pants, belt and shoes. "Not bad. A little tight around the chest but at least they're not as bad as those pajamas." He said looking himself over in the mirror. Katara yawned as she felt herself become drowsy and leaned back on her pillow.

"Alright time to get down to business and formulate our plan. Tomorrow when you go on your date with the prince, we're gonna make sure to look your best." Sokka said rummaging through the closet as Katara slowly fell asleep. "Ya gotta make sure to wear lots of make-up and bat your eyes like this." he said putting his hands under his chin and fluttering his lashes "And pucker up your lips, like dis." he said sticking his lips out. " And then afterwards you-" Sokka turned toward Katara but realized that she was sound asleep.

Shaking his head, Sokka went up to her bed and gently pulled the covers over her. "You are hopeless little sister...you know that..." he said tucking her in and blowing out the candles. Taking an extra blanket and pillow from the closet, Sokka slid back under the bed, kicked off his shoes and tried making himself comfortable as he drifted off to sleep.

--

It was less then an hour before Sokka woke up to something poking him in the back. As he yawned and turned over, he saw two large yellow eyes staring back at him. "AHH-Ouch!" Sokka yelled as he bolted upwards, hitting his head on the bottom of the bed. Katara turned over but remained sleeping.

As Sokka rubbed his head, he felt something jump on his lap and chirp "Momo? What are you doing here?" Momo chirped again as he tugged on Sokka's shirt then ran out from under the bed. "Wait. Hold up!" Quickly he yanked on his shoes and came out from under the bed, following Momo who ran onto the balcony.

Sokka watched as Momo jumped off the ledge and circle down toward the ocean. He expecting it to fly back to Aang, but was surprised when he instead flew to Toph who was waiting behind the rocks. Waving up at him, Toph motioned for him to come down. Sokka nodded and turned to leave but then remembered what Katara said she'd do if he left the room. Trying to think of a way out, he spotted his blanket from under the bed and got an idea.

Tying one end to the balcony, Sokka slowly started climbing down. However, the blanket wasn't long enough and ended five feet above the ground. Sokka tried to swing himself down but the blanket ripped causing him to fall into the bushes below.

Rubbing his backside, Sokka walked down to the beach where Toph sat on the sand with Momo.

"There you are. Thanks for the help Momo." Toph said petting the lemur who quickly flew off. "Well it's about time you showed up snoozles. For a moment I though you weren't coming" she said kicking sand at him with her tail.

"Hey you try climbing down a blanket on the side of a fire nation palace without waking your crazy sister up." Sokka brushing the sand off as he sat down next to her.

Toph smirked. "Sneaking out? What'd she ground you or something?"

Sokka scowled. "Look never mind that. What'd you call me down for?"

"I just wanted to see how you and Katara were doing and make sure everything is going okay."

"Well I'm not having fun but Katara seems to be doing alright. She's been spending a lot of time with that prince. They even had dinner together earlier and are supposed to go on a date tomorrow."

"Wow that girl works fast...which is a good thing I guess. Anyway, I'm glad everything's going good so far. Things are starting to get a bit crazy back home. Your dad's sent search parties to all parts of the ocean. Everyone is out looking for you guys."

"Everyone?" Sokka asked. Toph nodded. "Did they ask you where we were?"

"Plenty of times. But I simply told them I hadn't seen you guys. Technically it isn't lying."

"Smart move...but poor dad. I never meant for him to become that worried...well hopefully he won't be for much longer. Did you find out a way to break the spell on me?"

"Actually I did. After you guys left, I went to do some research on Hama when I ran into a couple of earth benders who were around during her reign. With a little persuasion I got them to answer a few questions."

"Really? What'd they say?"

"Not a lot of nice things I can tell ya that much. They said Hama was an evil witch who ruled with an iron fist and would experiment in black magic by using the people as guinea pigs. She'd do things to change or enhance their abilities like giving them extra limbs or making them super strong or fusing them with animals, all in hopes of making herself more powerful. Some of the spells were successful but the others..." Toph shivered nervously. "I heard she once experimented on an entire village just to invent a new and more deadly form of water bending."

"Wow. That is really messed up. No wonder dad banished her...so where does this leave me?"

"Well from what the earth benders told me, Hama made all her subjects sign a contract so that she'd have some form of control over them, whether they fulfilled the requirements or not. The good news for you is that unlike Katara, you didn't sign the contract and are not tied down by the agreement. So hopefully once the sun sets in two days you'll be back to your old self with no strings attached. Can't say the same for Katara but I have faith she'll pull through."

Sokka gave a relieved sigh "That's a relief. At least I'll rest easy knowing in a few days time I'll be back in my good ol fins again." he said stretching out his legs and leaning back.

"Of course there is one thing..." Toph added.

"Oh no, please don't say there's a catch'." Sokka said nervously.

"Relax, it's nothing major. You just hafta make sure your true love doesn't kiss you. So tell your prince charming he'll hafta wait a few days." she said grinning at him.

Sokka scoffed at her "Oh haha very funny." he said then started to flex his muscles. "So a whole two days without kissing eh? It's a small price to pay and a great loss to all the ladies out there, but I'm sure I can hold out." he said grinning smugly. Toph rolled her eyes at Sokka and gave him a light shove. They sat silently for a bit watching the tide come in when Toph broke the silence.

"Hey Sokka..."

"Yeah Toph?"

"Um...what's it like?"

Sokka looked at her "What are you talking about?"

"You know, having legs and living on the surface among the fire nation. What's it like?"

Sokka paused for a moment to ponder the question. "Oh that. Well from what I've seen so far, the fire nation is nothing special. It's big and crazy and filled with strange creatures... kinda like back home cept not underwater. Also you get chased by people like deranged knife-wielding maniacs. Its also hotter and the foods different. Tasty but different. As for walking on legs...I find it a real pain in the butt. Don't know how fire benders and air benders do it." he said holding one leg up and swinging it around.

"Why the curiosity? You plan on growing legs and joining the fire nation too?" he said sarcastically.

Toph looked out to sea. "Well actually..."

Sokka raised an eyebrow and gave Toph an odd look "You're not serious?"

Toph nodded. "I am."

"So if Hama showed up right now and offered to make you a fire bender you'd do it?"

"Well I don't know if I'd go that far but I would consider it. I never really felt right swimming in the sea. Katara and Aang always go on and on about what a great place the surface is, and to be honest...there are times where I'd be willing to give it a try too."

Sokka looked at Toph even more oddly then before "Your strange you know that? But I guess I can understand. It is hard to feel comfortable living in a place you don't belong to. Personally, I'd rather jump off a cliff and into a black hole then live my whole life with legs."

"Well that seems a little extreme don't you think? I mean there are a lot worse things out there then having legs. But I guess when you're stuck with knobby knee's like these..." Toph said as she reached over and shook Sokka's knees together.

"Hey knock it off! My knee's are not knobby! They're just...really bony and shaky." he said holding his knee's to his chest. Toph smirked as she started poking his knee. "Cut it out!" he yelled trying to swat her hand away.

"Hey are you wearing new clothes?" Toph said as her fingers lingered on Sokka's shirt. "What'd the skirt don't fit anymore?"

Sokka glared at Toph "For your information, Katara got me these from palace laundry room. I normally wouldn't go around wearing fire nation clothes but they were all she could find. Besides beggars can't be choosers."

"Obviously...but at least the fabric feels nice" she said running her hand over his pants leg. Sokka shivered at her touch and turned slightly red as she rested her hand over his chest.

"Your heart rate's a little fast...and your shaking." she said taking her hand off.

"Oh that, ah...I can feel a strong wind coming. Probably gonna get real chilly soon" he said folding his arms around himself. Toph could sense he was lying but didn't say anything.

Just then a breeze blew over them and Toph started shivering "Hey you were right. It did get chilly." she said huddling her fins close to her for warmth.

"Told ya" Sokka said as he took off his small jacket and placed it around her shoulders. Toph to blushed and moved closer to Sokka for warmth. As she leaned her head against shoulder, Sokka froze up unsure of how to react to her being so close to him. Toph could feel his body heat rise and his heart beat become erratic but didn't move. After a bit, he finally relaxed and leaned back against her. For a while, neither said anything as they sat together.

"Hey Toph...do you believe in true love?" Sokka asked breaking the silence.

Toph looked up at Sokka and blushed at the question. "Uh...maybe. Why do you ask?"

"Well I was just thinking..-" Toph's heart leaped "- about Katara."

Her heart sunk back down and she stared back at the ground. "Oh. What about her?"

"It's just...she's going through so much, so fast. And all for this one guy she happened to save on a whim who may or may not like her back...it's gotten me really worried."

"I'm sure Katara will be fine. She seems to know what she's doing for the most part. And from what you said it's only a matter of time before they finally kiss and make the spell permanent."

"But that's just it though! What if he isn't the one? What if they do end up kissing and nothing happens? She'll have gone through all this for nothing and will hafta pay dearly for it. It just seems like too much to risk. I mean they barely know each other...how can she tell if he really is her true love?"

Toph thought for a moment "I'm not sure. I guess with that sort of thing, you just take a chance and hope for the best."

"It just doesn't seem logical though...something like that can't be that simple."

"Well, have you ever felt that way with any of your girlfriends?" Toph asked.

"To be honest, I haven't. I mean, I thought I did once...with Princess Yue. She was really something specially and I thought we'd always be together. But then one day she left...and I never really got the chance to find out." Sokka said as he sulked. Toph looked sadly at Sokka but said nothing. "So what about you? You ever felt that way towards any of your boyfriends?"

Toph pulled the jacket tighter around her and looked down at her fins "I wouldn't know. I've never dated anyone."

"You haven't?" Sokka said in surprise "Not even once? But your family is rich. I thought your parents would have tried setting you up with some of those high society snobs."

Toph face hardened "Actually my family has absolutely no hope of me getting with anyone. They think my blindness will interfere with having a proper relationship. Not to mention all the boys weren't exactly nice to me growing up. They'd make fun of me and call me an ugly little wart toad and so forth."

"What? That's terrible!" Sokka said outraged.

"It was no big deal. The good thing about being blind is that I don't hafta care about what I look like. So it doesn't matter if I am ugly. Besides, whenever they started teasing me I'd just use earth bending to scare them away."

"That's still not right though. If you ask me, they're the blind ones for not seeing how pretty and special you are."

Toph blushed "You think I'm pretty?" she asked looking up at him

Sokka turned red and started fidgeting "Well...yeah, that is I mean...you're not bad to look at..."

Toph looked at him skeptically but smiled "I guess I'll take that as a compliment...you know Sokka it's strange but, I feel really comfortable talking with you. You make a good listener, even if you are a big goofball.""

"Thanks. I feel that way too. It's surprising since usually when we talk your either hitting me or threatening to hit me."

Toph laughed "That is true." she said lightly punching his arm. Sokka laughed too and rubbed his arm. After a few minutes, there was silence between them once again as Sokka began awkwardly scratching his head while glancing sideways at Toph.

"Sure is a nice moon out tonight." Sokka said randomly.

"I'll bet it is..." Toph said staring ahead.

"It's almost full tonight." Sokka continued. "Looks like a giant bright ball just hanging in the sky. And it's a pale shade of sea green too...kinda the same as your eyes."

"Really?" Toph asked looking at him.

"Yeah...and you know what? Now that I think about it, there is one good thing about being on surface...from up here, the moon looks bigger, brighter and more beautiful then it ever has before."

As Sokka leaned back, he accidentally placed his hand on top of Toph's causing both of them to jump. Sokka pulled his hand away, blushing furiously. "Oh sorry bout that. I-"

"It's okay..." Toph said smiling at him. Then through her own impulsive gesture, she gently took his hand in hers. Sokka looked at their joined hands and felt his heart do somersaults as he gazed into Toph's eyes. She was staring back at him too except she was looking more toward the right side of his nose. Smiling, he placed a hand under her chin and gently lifted her head up to face him.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Making sure your eyes are even with mine" he said sliding his hand from her chin to her cheek. Blushing slightly, she slid her hand over his and nuzzled her face against his palm. Her fin then started moving around and intertwined itself with Sokka's leg.

For a few moments they sat joined together staring at each other. Then Sokka slid his hand off Toph's cheek and started pulling her closer to him. Toph placed her hand on Sokka's shoulder as she leaned toward him, her heart beating rapidly. Closing their eyes, the two tilted their heads toward each other, their lips less then an inch apart...

Suddenly, Sokka heard a familar voice ring through his head...

__

-

"Before the sun sets on the third day..."

"The kiss of true love..."

"You will remain a fire bender...permanently..."

-

Sokka's eyes snapped open and he quickly drew back from Toph, who leaned forward and fell face down in the sand.

"Sorry but I can't" he said. "I can't do it."

Toph sat up and spit sand out of her mouth. "What? Why not?"

"I just can't! Not now and not with you!"

"And just what is wrong with me?" Toph demanded

"Nothings wrong with you. But if I kiss someone I'll be stuck this way forever remember?"

"I said if you kiss your true love. That doens't mean-"

"Well I don't want to risk that okay!? I have a good life down in the water tribe! Being stuck with legs living in the fire nation would be a fate worse then death!" Sokka exclaimed.

Toph up looked at him "Oh, I see...well sorry about that...didn't realize you kissing me would lead to a fate worse then death"

"I didn't mean it that way. I meant if, by the chance you happen to be my true love and we do-"

"Am I?"

"Are you what?"

"Do you think I'm your true love?"

Sokka's face flushed and he started fidgeting "Well that's very unlikely but still-"

"Unlikely?" Toph said raising her voice.

"What I mean is I don't think I feel that way about you. There's just a chance you could be or you couldn't be my true love, there's no real way to know for sure-"

"So why did you try to kiss me if you didn't feel anything for me?" she said starting to get angry.

"I don't know! Look stop asking me all these questions! It was the heat of the moment but luckily I managed to come to my senses in time. There's nothing to worry about now. It was a mistake that won't ever happen again!"

Glaring angrily at Sokka, Toph took off the jacket and threw it to the ground "Your right...it won't." she said as she started crawling towards the water.

"Oh no, Toph wait! That's not what I-" Sokka tried grabbing her shoulder but Toph whipped her arm out and sent a rock pillar flying towards Sokka, knocking him backwards to the ground.

As Sokka sat up rubbing his head, he heard a loud splash and turned to see Toph heading out to sea. "Come back! I'm sorry!" he shouted out to her.

"Save it Sokka! If kissing me was such a huge mistake then so is me being here! At least now I know better then to waste my time with someone who obviously doesn't feel the way I do!" she yelled back as she swam further out.

"I didn't mean for it to come out that way! Please, don't go!" Toph stopped for a moment and looked back at Sokka, a small tear rolling down her cheek. She then leapt up and dove down underwater.

Watching her disappear beneath the waves, Sokka fell to his knee's and angrily slammed his fist into the sand. "UGH! Why did I say that? I'm so stupid!" Sokka yelled putting his face in his hands. As he glanced to the side, he saw his jacket lying in the sand and picked it up. "It wasn't a mistake..." he then held the jacket close to his heart and glanced over the horizon. "And I do feel the same way..."

--

Down at the palace in Ba Sea Se, Hakoda was anxiously pacing the floor of his throne room awaiting the return of the search parties.

"Chief!" the door opened and Bato entered the room.

"Any sign of them?" Hakoda asked.

"I'm sorry your majesty. We've searched everywhere and haven't found a trace of Katara or Sokka."

Hakoda sighed in disappointment. "Well keep looking. Leave no rock unturned and no coral unexplored. Let no one in this kingdom rest till they are both safe at home."

"Yes sire." Bato bowed and left the room. Hakoda swam out to the balcony and pulled a small flower out of his pocket. He looked at its wilting petals and frowned "What have I done?...what have I done..."

--  
--

Just to give ya'll a heads-up, I'll be heading off to Illinois to visit family in 10 days but I'll try to get at least two decent chapters in before that. Coming up next, little mermaid fans favorite song 'Kiss the girl' sung by not one, but two of our fav avatar characters. Wonder who they are? Stay tuned and review!

Also, a big congrats to all the new high school graduates out there. Way to go! : D


	18. A day in the village

Well like I promised, I got my two chapters written before I go off to Illinois. I originally intended for them to be one chapter but after all the ideas came to me, I decided to split um up. Cool.

My second one should be up tonight or tomarrow afternoon. Enjoy this one till then :)

Chapter 18: A day in the village

It was morning when Katara woke up to the sound of birds and lemurs chirping outside her window. She peered around blurry eyed, not knowing where she was at first but soon remembered after seeing the dingle hopper by her bedside. The morning sun cast a soft glow into her room as she sat up and stretched. She could tell already that it was going to be a great day. As she rose out of bed, Aunt Wu came through the door holding a bundle of clothes.

"Rise and shine deary. Today's the day you and Prince Zuko will be heading down to the village. I have your new outfit right here." Aunt Wu said cheerily. "I do hope you slept well." Katara nodded. "Oh good. Here, why don't you get changed while I tidy up a bit?" She then handed the bundle to Katara who started making her way toward the bathroom.

"Oh my, were you cold last night deary? I can see the extra pillow and blanket laying at the foot of your bed..." Katara stopped in her tracks when she realized that Sokka was still asleep under the bed. Quickly she turned around and ran towards the bed but Aunt Wu held her back "No it's okay dear I got it. You go ahead and get dressed." Katara held her breath as Aunt Wu reached underneath the bed to grab the extra blanket and pillow.

Nothing happen however as Aunt Wu picked them up then preceded to fold up the sheets before she left the room, humming cheerily.

Stunned, Katara leaned over to look under the bed but saw no one. Sokka must've snuck out when she fell asleep and was now wandering the palace grounds. It annoyed her that he would sneak out when she told him not to, but she decided to look for him later. Quickly, she ran into the bathroom and got dressed into her new fire nation outfit, fixing up her hair before making her way down to the dining room.

--

After a hearty breakfast, Katara and Zuko headed out towards the front of the palace where a carriage pulled by an ostrich horse awaited them. "I think your really gonna like where we're going." Zuko said as they walked down the steps. "This village has some of the best food, shopping and entertainment stands in the fire nation. Hopefully we can catch a show while we're there." Katara smiled and was about to walk up to the carriage when she heard a yell come from the doors.

"Wait up!" a small guard appeared at the doors huffing and puffing and quickly ran down the stairs to where Zuko and Katara were.

"What is it solider?" Zuko asked.

The guard caught his breath and straightened up "Sorry I just didn't want you leaving without me sir. I was sent to escort you two on your trip." Katara looked at the guard and couldn't help but noticed that his voice sounded really familiar.

"Thanks but we're okay. It's just the nearby village and we'll only be there till nightfall."

"Um, your uh-... Uncle commanded that I go with you. He said you might need the extra protection and uh-...so forth." the guard said sounding nervous.

Zuko looked oddly at the guard then sighed in annoyance "Alright you can come along. But you'll hafta ride in the back. The front seat only holds two people."

"Don't worry you won't even know I'm here" the guard then bowed down and walked up to Katara hold out his hand. "May I help you up miss?" Katara looked at the guard skeptically and held onto his hand as she hoisted herself into the carriage.

As Zuko walked around to the other side, the guard lifted up his face helmet and winked at Katara. Her eyes widen in shocked when she realized it was Sokka but she quickly turned away when Zuko sat down next to her. Quickly Sokka put his helmet back down and hopped on to the back of the carriage.

"Ready to go?" Zuko asked. Katara nodded and Zuko cracked the reigns causing the ostrich horse to walk forward. The front gates rose and the carriage raced off down the path to the village.

--

Katara saw the upcoming village and pointed excitedly at it. It was a decent sized town that had lots of buildings and sat near the ocean. As they traveled over a small stone bridge, Sokka felt something poke him in the back. "Hey what the-?" he turned to see a large bird flying behind him and quickly realized who it was. "Aang what are you doing here? You'll blow my cover. Wait, how did you know it was me anyway?"

"A wild guess. So did he kiss her yet?"

"Not yet! Working on it."

"Monkey feathers..." Aang then flew away from the carriage as it entered the gates of the village. He then flew under the bridge where Toph was waiting. "So? Any kissing?"

Aang shook his head. "Nope. Not yet."

"Crud" Toph moaned. "Well they better get crackin and soon."

In the village, Zuko had parked their carriage close to the shopping district. Katara made Sokka stay with the carriage so she and Zuko would have some alone time. Of course Sokka didn't listen and still followed them around but managed to keep his distance.

Katara eyes brightened as she gazed upon the shops and crowds. Walking down the streets, she was in complete awe of everything and dragged Zuko to every shop and stand they came across. Zuko thought it strange that someone could be so fascinated with plain every-day objects but decided not to question it.

As Katara held up a bottle opener, her thoughts drifted back to her grotto down in the sea. All those years she spent collecting fire nation artifacts seemed trivial compared to now. The fire nation was more then she had ever dreamed before and it elated her to have the good fortune of being the first water bender in a century to visit this strange and wonderful land.

__

Oh, just look!  
It's like I'm in a storybook!  
Oh, it's bliss!  
I dreamed that it would be somewhat  
But...not...like...this!

Stand after stand, she discovered more new and fascinating things. Some of the things Zuko was nice enough to buy her like a glass kaleidoscope and a bag of fire flakes. He even bought her a new water pouch and a papaya, though she found the fruit too sweet and tart for her liking. Aside from that, everything was wonderful and a bigger surprise then the next. It slightly disappointed Katara that she couldn't stay longer but she was still glad to be there nonetheless.

__

Look over there! Oh my dear!  
How very queer, and what might they be?  
Something splendid, maybe?  
Look over here! Could you bust?  
Isn't it just bedazzling, dazing, utterly amazing?  
Gazing 'round it's like, to die!  
Just seeing it feels so good  
I'd scream if I only could!

I hoped and wished  
And wanted so to be here  
Wished and prayed  
And planned it to a T  
Prayed and wow!  
Just look it's really me here  
Walking around, strange as it seems  
Somewhere beyond my wildest dreams!

They stopped by a noodle house for lunch and briefly went back to the carriage to drop off their packages before they resumed shopping again. Sokka decided to stay with the carriage this time as Katara had placed a bowl of noodles on the side for his lunch.

While they browsed through the center, they came across a cart that were selling decorative masks. Katara tried on a white porcelain mask with red markings on it while Zuko tried on a metallic blue demon mask. Both looked in the mirror, then at each other and started laughing. "Wow we look really silly. I don't know how people can stand wearing these things." Zuko said taking his off. Katara smiled at him, secretly thinking that he looked good in a mask.

__

I hoped and wished  
And wondered what I'd do here  
Wished and prayed  
And pictured what I'd see  
Prayed and WOW!  
My prayers are coming true here  
Look at it all! Look how it gleams!  
Lovely beyond my wildest dreams

As they placed their masks back, Zuko noticed a flyer hanging up that advertised a show that was to take place in the village square. "Hey look. There's a show going on in ten minutes. Say's it's a magic show. You wanna see it?" Katara nodded and quickly they headed off down the street.

In the square, a crowd had formed around a man who was wearing really flashy pants, a sparkly jacket and a large top hat. "And now for my next trick...behold the powerful fire breathing dragon!" Using fire bending, the man conjured up a giant dragon made of fire, which flew over the crowd blowing smoke. He then preceded to conjure up more creatures made of fire, including a platypus bear, a saber-tooth moose lion and a flying bison

Everyone applauded at the tricks and were demanding more. "More you say? Well I do have one last trick up my sleeve but it's going to take a volunteer. Anyone care to?" A dozen or so people's hands shot up into the air including Katara's. "Let's see now...ahh how bout that nice young lady in the back?" Katara walk forward much to Zuko's surprised.

She went up to the man who took her hand and kissed it. "Such a pleasure to meet you miss. And now!-" the man turned toward the crowd. "Time to do my most special trick. I'm going to place our young volunteer here on this chair" he then took a nearby chair and placed it in the middle of the circle. "And, I'm going to lift her up in it using only one hand while making her...disappear!" The crowd gasped, including Katara who suddenly looked nervous.

"Don't worry my dear you won't be harmed. I'll make sure that you reappear by the end of the trick. Now then, just sit right here and let me do the rest." Nervously, Katara sat down on the chair and waited as the magician walked around her, waving his arms in circular motions. "Okay get ready now. Everybody on the count of three...one...two...three!" The man grabbed the back leg of the chair and slowly lifted it up into the air as Katara clung desperately to it. Everyone looked up in amazement at the weightlessness of Katara and the chair and started applauding.

"Ah ah ah! The show's not over yet folks! Wait till I throw this sheet over our volunteers head." the man then took out a white sheet from behind him and threw it up into the air. It landed perfectly on top of Katara covering both her and the chair. "On the count of three, I will make this young lady...disappear! One...two...three!"

The man then waved his hand and whipped the sheet away, revealing nothing but his open hand. Everyone gasped in shock including Zuko. As the crowd applauded, Zuko moved toward the magician who was bowing to everyone. "Where'd she go?" he asked.

"Ah have no fear young man, your girlfriend is safe. But I'm gonna need your help to bring her back."

"Oh she's not my-" But the man grabbed Zuko before he stopped talking and brought him to the center of the ring.

"Everyone this is our volunteer's nice young boyfriend here. He's gonna help make her reappear and bring back my oddly expensive chair." Everyone laughed and applauded as Zuko looked around and waved awkwardly. "Alright my lad, when I give you the signal I want you to sit down like you would on a chair. I'll handle the rest. Ready?"

"Uhh-" Zuko stuttered.

"Great! Okay everyone, on the count of three! One...two...three!"

Hesitantly, Zuko went to sit down as the magician threw his white sheet over him. The crowd marveled at the strange shape the sheet had taken.

"And voila!" the magician whipped the sheet off revealing Zuko sitting down in a chair holding Katara in his arms. The crowd erupted into cheers as the magician bowed down to everyone. "Thank you, thank you! A big hand to our lovely couple here as well" the man said gesturing toward them as the applause grew louder. Stunned, Zuko looked around him then at Katara who also looked stunned but oddly excited. As the magician held out his hat for donations, Zuko lifted Katara up and placed her on her feet then preceded to escort her back into the crowd.

"What just happened? Where did you go?" Zuko asked as they moved through the crowd. Katara thought for a second then looked at the magician who gave her a quick wink. She turned back towards Zuko and shook her head, making the motion of sealing her lips. Zuko smiled "Your no fun." he said nudging her with his shoulder. Katara nudged him back and they both laughed as they left the crowd and headed back towards the shopping district.

--

It was late afternoon by the time they had decided to head back to the carriage. As they made their way back, Katara heard loud giggling behind her. She and Zuko turned to see a group of girls who appeared to be following them. Just then one of the girls came forward still giggling.

"Um excuse me, I saw you at the magic show and was wondering...are you Prince Zuko?" the brown haired girl asked.

"Yes" Zuko answered simply. The girl then started squealing and quickly ran back to her friends who all started squealing as well. Katara looked at them oddly then turned to Zuko. "They're just some of the local village girls. Just hang tight, they'll leave eventually."

Katara gave him a skeptical look as the brown haired girl came back to them. "Is it true your still holding that singing contest to find out who your bride is?"

Katara's eyes widened in shock as she looked up at Zuko. "Yes it is. Do you plan on attending?" Zuko asked.

"Attending? I plan on participating." she said winking at him. "If its a voice your looking for then search no further. The name's Jin and there's no one around here that can sing higher then me." Katara scowled at her and a barrel behind her started shaking.

Zuko looked awkwardly at Jin, who was then pushed aside by a pale faced, dark haired woman. "Oh don't flatter yourself Jin. Everyone knows I'm the best voice in the entire nation. Just wait till you get a load of my pipes" She said glancing at Zuko who was getting more uncomfortable by the minute.

"Jun! Get out of here I saw him first!" she said knocking Katara to the side as she grabbed Zuko's wrist.

"Make me ya little runt!" she said grabbing Zuko's other wrist. Katara was now steamed and the barrels behind her shook violently.

As the girls got in each others faces, Sokka appeared between them and pushed them apart. "Ookay now, ladies back away from his highness. Easy does it now. Back away now or else."

"Or else what?" Jun said glaring angrily at him.

"Or else..." Sokka thought for a moment them pointed at her and Jin. "I will use my uh,...mystical kung-fu guard powers and then something really bad will happen!" he said waving his hands around him all ninja like.

"Oh please! A shrimp like you?" Jin asked snidely.

"Yeah what could you possibly do?" Jun said poking him in the shoulder. As Sokka struggled to find a comeback, Katara was concentrating on the two girls and began subconsciously flexing both her wrist. Sokka was about to retaliate when the barrels behind them popped open, shooting pickled clam juice into the air that came down on top of Jin and Jun, soaking them from head to toe.

"Um...that." Sokka said rather flabbergasted. The girls started screaming and running around, yelling about their ruined hair and clothes. It attracted the attention of a lot of people, including several other group of girls who looked excitedly at Zuko.

"Look! IT'S PRINCE ZUKO!! AHHH!!" the girls screamed at the top of their lungs.

Knowing it was time to leave, Zuko took the opportunity to grab Katara and Sokka and they started running quickly towards the carriage.

"How did you do that?" Sokka whispered as he ran by.

Katara merely shrugged as they both got into the carriage. The group of girls soon showed up and started running in pursuit of the carriage. "Step on it!" Zuko yelled to the ostrich horse as he cracked the reigns, causing the carriage to lurch forward and head out of town. Unfortently as fast as the carriage was, the girls were amazingly faster. Zuko was starting to get nervous and continued cracking the reigns.

"We're never gonna make it!" Sokka yelled clinging to the back for dear life. Katara then noticed a nearby road which was closed off and got an idea.

Quickly grabbing the reigns, she gave them a good snap and the ostrich horse charged toward the road which was occupied by a few carts. Most of the girls fell behind a few resilient ones remained. Finally Katara saw a sure way of losing them...in the form of a nearby cliff to which the rope bridge had been broken.

"Oh no...don't you dare!" Sokka tried yelling as the carriage neared the cliff. Seeing there was no way of stopping her, Sokka leapt over the seat and pushed Zuko down to the floor of the carriage. Just then, Chou the merchant came onto the road pulling his cart full of cabbages.

He saw the carriage and immediately froze "AH! Not my new cabbage batch!" he yelled as he tried shielding the cart from it. The ostrich horse then jumped over Chou's head, knocked the cart onto it's side and leaped up into the air and over the cliff. Miraculously, it landed safely on the other side leaving the remaining girls, as well as Chou, weeping in disappointment. "NO! MY CABBAGES!" he screamed as the cabbages rolled down the road and off the cliff.

Zuko and Sokka lifted their heads up, looking petrified and gazed around amazed that they were still alive. Katara grinned at them smugly and held out the reigns for Zuko to take. Zuko looked at the reigns and then at Katara in amazement and shook his head. "I think you got it covered from here." he said as he hoisted himself onto the seat.

He then pulled Sokka, who had fainted from shock, onto the seat with them and slid closer to Katara. Smiling, she leaned her head slightly towards him as their carriage preceded down the dirt road.

--  
--

Next one coming soon and I promise, this one will have the "Kiss the Girl" song.

Also, check out W.I.T.C.H fan in ut's newest fanfic WFIU and Darren's summer kick off party featuring WFIU, Darren and many other aspiring fanfic writers including yours truly ;) I is now a fanfic e-star!! 'does a dance'


	19. Kiss the girl

Finally! The second chapter i promised is up featuring everyones favortie song 'Kiss the girl'. At the request of my fiance, I changed this scene around a bit to give one of the other non-singing characters a chance in the limelight. Hope I did a decent enough job but dont be afraid to tell me if i didn't.

Havent said this in a while...I own neither Avatar or Little Mermaid. Darn...

--

Chapter 19: Kiss the Girl

It was evening when Zuko and Katara finally stopped by the river for a breather. Their escape from the village girls had left them weary and hungry so they decided to have picnic before heading back to the palace, using the food they bought at the stands. As they sat on a grassy knoll enjoying their picnic/dinner, Sokka finally regained consciousness and was shocked to find that they were all still alive. Luckily he calmed down as soon as Zuko offered to share some of the picnic food with him.

After they were done eating, Sokka noticed a dock down stream where they rented out row boats. At his suggestion, Zuko rented one of the boats and he and Katara went out down river while Sokka stayed with the carriage.

"Wow, today sure was wild huh?" Zuko asked as rowed with the oars. Katara nodded. "I mean, I've been stalked by crazy village girls before but never that crazy and in large quantities..." Katara rolled her eyes as Zuko chuckled. "I sounded rather conceited just now didn't I?" he asked. Katara nodded slightly and made a small pinching gesture. "Sorry bout that. But looking at that crowd of girls has made me even more nervous about tomorrow. I'm not sure If you heard or not but there's suppose to be a contest held at the palace to determine who my future bride will be. Was my Uncle's idea really. I'm just going along with it to-" he stopped before mentioning the mystery girl, feeling that it wasn't the proper time or place.

Katara looked curiously at Zuko who simply smiled at her. "Never mind. Let's not think about that anymore. Right now I just wanna enjoy the sunset with the only girl in the fire nation that I don't have the urge to run away from." Katara smiled and giggled.

--

As they continued rowing through the reeds, they passed a giant mossy rock with horns sticking out of it. From under the moss cover, Aang, Toph, Momo and Appa peered out and continued to watch Katara and Zuko.

"So what's happening now?" Toph asked.

"Same as before...absolutely nothing." Aang said getting frustrated. "Man this is getting ridiculous. There's only one day left and those two haven't puckered up once! How is she-" Toph then slapped her hand over Aang's mouth and shushed him.

"Someone's coming..." The two paused, then heard a rustling among the weeds and quickly ducked back under the moss cover.

Sokka soon emerged and started pushing reeds aside. "Psst! You guys here?" he asked maneuvering around a large branch. Even though he had left his armor behind, Sokka still had trouble walking through the murky waters. As Sokka look around, his foot sank into a mudhole. Grumbling under his breathe, he managed to pull his foot loose and backed into the mossy rock which growled at him. "Appa? Is that you?" The mossy rock growled again as Aang and Momo came out from underneath.

"Hey Sokka. Nice of you to join us." Aang said cheerfully. "How was it in the village?" As Momo jumped onto Sokka's shoulder to lick him, Toph emerged and scowled before turning away.

"I admit, it was kinda cool. Good food, good shopping... One thing I gotta say though, those fire nation woman...are craaazy! Heh, and I thought the girls back home were nuts."

"Humph..." Toph muttered. Sokka ignored her and turned to Aang. "So what's going on?"

"Nothing really. They're just floating there talking. No kissing yet."

"Eh, no biggie. They did just have a rough getaway. What they need now is some relaxation...and a little magical romantic stimulation. Which your fellow maestro can easily create." Sokka said smugly. Toph scoffed and started to swim away.

"Where are you going?" Aang asked.

"I can tell already that whatever it is he's planning isn't going to work. So I'm just gonna sit back here and let the 'maestro' works his magic. Later." Toph then dove underwater, making sure to splash Sokka with her tail. He wiped the muddy water off his face and sighed.

"She still mad from last nigh huh?" Aang asked.

"Yeah but I don't really blame- wait a minute. How'd you know what happened last night?"

"I was watching you guys." Aang said simply as Sokka looked at him in shock.

"You were spying on us??"

"Not at first. Toph asked to borrow Momo so I stayed nearby to make sure he did as he was told. Then you guys started talking and I started listening in...By the way, nice line with the whole 'It's chilly out here' bit. Real smooth. Though next time, you might wanna use it when it's actually windy. Cause I probably won't be around to bend it that time."

"Ah shut it." Sokka said crossing his arms. "And I am smooth! I guarantee you that with my musical expertise, I'll have those two smooching by the end of tonight."

"Oh please, you couldn't even get yourself smooched by the end of last night. If anyone's gonna get them to kiss its me."

"Oh yeah? Care to put a little wager on that smart guy?"

"Fine with me. How about whoever loses hasta do what the winner wants for a whole week. Deal?" Aang held out his hand. Sokka thought for a moment then shook it.

"Deal. So which one of us goes first?"

"Hmm...I say you do. I want see some 'maestro magic'."

"Alright then. But first things first, we gotta create the mood."

"Oh you mean like candlelight and champaign?"

"Nonesense! It doesn't take that type of cheesy stuff. Besides everything we need is right here." Sokka then grabbed tow small bamboo sticks and threw them to Aang. "Mind helping a bit?"

"Sure thing. First...Percussion!" Aang then thumped the two bamboo sticks on a rock and a bunch of turtle ducks showed up.

"Strings!" Sokka them tied a blade of grass to his boomerang and plucked the strings, signaling the crickets and insects.

"Winds!" Aang used his air bending to send breezes over the reeds causing them to hum and summon a couple birds.

"And Words..." Sokka then went under water and resurfaced near the back of the boat.

__

There you see her  
Sitting there across the way  
She don't got a lot to say  
But there's something about her  
And you don't know why  
But you're dying to try  
You wanna kiss the girl

"Did you hear something?" Zuko asked looking behind him as Sokka dove back under. Katara merely shrugged as Sokka swam back toward Aang.

Aang grinned at him. "I'm not seeing any magic yet maestro..."

"Okay you try to do better then." Sokka said. Aang nodded then flew to a branch above the boat and sat with the other birds.

__

Yes, you want her  
Look at her, you know you do  
It's possible she wants you too  
There is one way to ask her  
It don't take a word  
Not a single word  
Go on and kiss the girl

As Aang began to hum, Zuko leaned toward Katara but instantly backed up as he continued to row the boat forward. Aang frowned and jumped back down to Sokka who looked smugly at Aang. "Not so easy is it wise guy?"

"This is getting us no where...how are we suppose to get them to kiss? We need to up the anti a bit..." As they looked around, the animals that gathered started forming groups and were making an array of noise. Aang and Sokka shared a 'you-thinkin-what-I'm-thinkin' look and each grabbed a stick before jumping onto Appa's back. "Sing with me now!" Sokka shouted. Appa growled and all the animals began to squawk and sing as Aang and Sokka faced towards boat, singing in harmony.

__

Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
My, oh, my  
Look at the boy too shy  
He ain't gonna kiss the girl  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
Ain't that sad  
Ain't it shame, too bad  
You gonna miss the girl

Zuko and Katara listened to the music and were starting to relax as they watching the sunset. Zuko glanced briefly at Katara and chuckled. "You know this sounds really stupid but, it's been two days now and I still don't know your name. How bad is that?" Katara blushed, realizing this was true.

"Well maybe I can guess it...does it start with an A?" Katara shook her head. "How bout B?" Katara shook her head again as Zuko continued to sound off the letters, eventually leading up to K.

"J?...K?" Katara nodded her head. "K huh? Let's see...Kagome?" Katara made an 'ew' face making Zuko chuckle. "Okay no. How bout...Kikyo?" Again Katara shook her head.

"Kaeda?...Kagura?...Kilala?...Kairi?...Kira?" Still Katara shook her head.

Losing patience, Sokka made Appa swim closer to the boat and cupped his hands around his mouth while he whispered into the breeze. "Katara...her name's Katara!" Zuko looked around and to the side where he thought he heard a voice. "Katara?..." he said to himself.

She instantly smiled and nodded her head. "Katara?" Zuko asked amazed that he had actually gotten it right. Again Katara nodded and gave his hand a squeeze.

"Wow that's...really pretty. Okay, Katara." he said as he placed his hands over hers. Katara blushed, happy that finally they were on first name basis. Aang and Sokka smiled to each other and signaled to Appa, who followed the boat toward a small creek. Zuko had not taken his hands off Katara's and the boat, which was secretly being guided by the ducks and fish, drifted into a marsh and underneath a large willow tree.

__

Now's your moment  
Floating in a blue lagoon  
Boy, you better do it soon  
No time will be better  
She don't say a word  
And she won't say a word  
Until you kiss the girl

Sokka and Aang grinned, pleased that their plan was going so well "What say we turn up the magic a little?" Sokka said taking out his boomerang.

"You got it". Aang said taking out his staff. As they each struck a set of cords on a nearby rock, dozens of marshland wildlife showed up. Catfish, turtleducks, bullfrogs and seabass otters circled around the boat, their scales and feathers shimmering against the cave wall. Fireflies littered the sky giving it a soft glow. Dozens of birds were singing in unison. Even Appa and Momo were helping out by blowing dandelions into the air.

__

Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
Don't be scared  
You got the mood prepared  
Go on and kiss the girl  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
Don't stop now  
Don't try to hide it how  
You wanna kiss the girl

(whoa, whoa!)

Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
Float along  
Listen to the song  
The song say kiss the girl  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
Music play  
Do what the music say  
You wanna kiss the girl

Just then, small little fountains of water spurted up and surrounded the boat. "Hey nice trick those fish are doing." Aang said.

"I don't think it's the fish that are doing that..." Sokka said as he glanced toward Katara.

As wonderful as the atmosphere was that went on around them, Katara and Zuko weren't paying much attention to it and remained focused on the other. Holding each other's hands, Katara gazed lovingly into the prince's eyes, feeling happier then she had ever felt before. Zuko meanwhile couldn't stop staring at Katara and found himself getting lost in her ocean blue eyes. As she gently squeezed his hand in hers, Zuko felt his heart race, his stomach clench and his face flush. The strange feeling from before was back but a billion times stronger. It was the weirdest most uncomfortable feeling he had ever felt in his life...yet he found himself wishing that it would last forever.

__

You've got to kiss the girl

Just then, Zuko's expression softened and he slowly leaned toward Katara.

__

Why don't you kiss the girl

Katara felt her heart leap and held Zuko's hand tighter as she leaned towards him.

__

You gotta kiss the girl

Sokka and Aang watched and high fived each other. "_Go on now!"_ they sang together.

__

Kiss the girl...

Zuko and Katara closed their eyes and tilted their heads slightly towards each other, their lips about to meet for the first time...

Just then their boat capsized, flinging both of them into the water. Zuko resurfaced and pushed his wet bangs out of his eyes before preceding to help Katara. "Hold on I'm coming. You okay?" he asked swimming up next to her. Katara spit some water out and nodded while struggling to stand up. The animals, including Appa and Momo, ran away scared as Aang and Sokka watched, their mouths hanging open.

Toph then appeared behind them, looking apathetic. "So...who won that bet?" Both slapped their palms to their foreheads and fell backwards into the water.

--

A short distance away, Yu and Xin Fu were giving themselves high fives as they snickered to each other. "Ha! She may have legs, but her love affair doesn't!" Yu cackled.

"Good thing too. That was a real close one back there." Xin Fu said.

"It matter's not how close it was. By sunset tomorrow, she'll be in Hama's clutches!"

"Oh what's the poor sweet child to do?" Xin Fu said sarcastically.

__

It's such a shame, It's such a crime  
To be so close and yet so far  
So overdue, yet underpar  
So out of time!  
It's too sublime!

Sweet Child!  
Poor child  
And now her second sun has set!  
Dear child!  
Lost child!

"There's still some hope-" Xin Fu pondered.

"Ya wanna bet?" Yu asked skeptically.

"Ha! No."

__

One more day to get her lovepeck  
One more day to snag her man  
And then! The squid will hit the fan!

"Just think, after all this she'll end up being disgraced..." Yu said.

"Ugh Debased..." Xin Fu shook his head.

"Reviled..." The two looked at each other and grinned evilly.

"_Poor child...!"_ they then laughed hysterically as they swam out of the lagoon and back towards the ocean.

--  
--

Well, I'm off to the land of Lincoln and corn for the next 10 days. When I get back, I attempting my first quartet song and hopefully I don't screw it up.

Also, a small annoucement for my readers out there: In one of my future chapters, there are a couple of nameless extra's that will be appearing to show off their vocal talents. Since the Avatar world lacks the number of females with proper names, I decided it would be more fun to use the names of my readers. So here's the basic gist: Any girl (or guy posing as girl) who would like to play an extra in one of my future chapters, simply leaving a review saying you want to be an extra and what name you want to be called by. Ex: If i applied, I would go by efram or efram rabbit instead of eframtheretardedrabbit.** Note**: i will not use names with numbers or symbols in them, no matter how cool they look. **Second note**: I will probably only need 3 people at most but may be able to squeeze in a 4th is space permits. Otherwise it's first come first serve.

Hope ya'll enjoy your 4th of July celebrations :) I know I will 'takes out boom stick' See ya'll in 10 days!


	20. If Only

Gentlemen...BEHOLD! I bring you...CORN! 'dumps barrel over' I have returned from the land of Lincoln with heapings of corn and a brand new chapter for all! This is a special one as it is one of my fav songs from the musical and it's my 20th chapter. Who knew I'd get this far? So enjoy this sentimental chapter as I figured out how to pop corn off the cob.

btw, saw the southern raiders episode...AWESOOME!! Zutara all the way! : D

--

Chapter 20: If Only

It was night time and the full moon shined brightly against the clear night sky. Down on the beach, Sokka, Aang and Toph were trying to come up with new ideas for how to get Zuko and Katara together but were encountering more frustration then ideas.

"Can't believe this. They were so close!" Sokka yelled loudly "Katara was only mere inches away from getting he voice back. Mere inches! THAT'S THIS CLOSE!" he screamed spreading his fingers less then an inch apart.

"We were there Sokka. You don't hafta remind us a billion times." Toph said irritably.

Aang jumped onto a rock and sat down with a sigh "So what do we do now?"

"What can we do now?" Toph asked "Tomorrow's the singing contest and unless Sugar queen suddenly grows a set of pipes, her relationship with prince hotman is doomed...and so is she." Aang looked upset but not as upset as Sokka who kicked at a mound of sand.

"Ugh! This is so frustrating! There's gotta be a way outta this." Sokka exclaimed.

"What if we tried bargaining with Hama?" Aang wondered. "Maybe get her to let Katara out of this spell in exchange for treasure or something."

Toph shook her head "It won't work. Katara signed a contract and hasta stick to it till the end, no matter what happens."

"Well that so called contract also said Katara would be fire nation for three days but she can still bend water. Explain that miss know-it-all." Sokka said rudly to Toph's face.

Toph poked him in the eyes, causing him to stumble backwards "Don't get snippy with me Mr. smart mouth. And for your information, Katara didn't get her bending taken away. That spell Hama put on her merely blocked her chi. She can only bend when feeling very strong emotions. So there."

Sokka rubbed his eyes "Well that doesn't exactly help us now does it?" he then began moving toward the palace.

"Where are you going?" Aang asked.

"I'm taking this into my own hands. We can't afford to rely on that dumb fire prince to fix things anymore." Before he could continue forth, a huge rock appeared and shoved him back towards the water.

Toph then solidfied the sand so it made Sokka's feet stick to the ground "First off, this is Katara's spell and she hasta be the one to fix it, not you. Second, you seem to be underestimating one crucial thing. The prince now has feelings for Katara. Back at the lagoon, I could sense his heart rate going as crazy as hers when they were about to kiss. All he needs is time to figure out how he feels about her and everything will be fine."

"We don't have the time!" Sokka exclaimed breaking his feet loose "Don't you guys get it? There's only one sunset left! Just one! And once that's done all bets are off. Game over. After tomorrow, I get to go back to Ba Sea Se alone and explain to dad how Katara is now property of a banished sea witch all because she couldn't get some thick headed fire nation prince to smooch her!"

"I told you that's not gonna happen!" Toph exclaimed "Seriously, you are so thick headed!"

"At least I'm trying to figure out a way to help, unlike you!" Sokka yelled pointing at Toph who was getting ready to bend a rock at Sokka's head.

"Sokka stop it!" Aang said getting between them "Don't take out your anger on Toph. She's been trying as hard as we have to help Katara. Besides you're getting ahead of yourself. There's still a chance Katara will win the prince over by tomorrow. It's not a totally impossible prospect."

"Oh yeah bird boy? And when was the last time you wooed someone over in less then a day huh?" Sokka snapped

"I was just saying-"

"This isn't some game we play where we can start over or increase our time." Sokka interupted. "I could really lose my sister. And there's nothing you guys or me or anyone could do to stop it. I'll lose her just like I lost mom..." Sokka suddenly went quiet and struggled to fight back incoming tears. He then went over to a rock where he sat with his head in his hands and feet in the water, looking worn and agitated. Toph's expression softened and she swam over to Sokka and put her hand on his.

"Sokka" she said softly as he looked up at her "I know you feel frustrated and helpless. I want to see Katara break out of this spell as much as you do but she hasta do it alone. We've done all we could. The rest is up to her and the prince. And I'm sure he'll come around once he realizes how he really feels about her."

Sokka stared out at sea thinking over Toph's words. After a few minutes, he stood up and started walking toward the palace.

"Where are you going now? You not gonna-"

"I'm just gonna talk to him okay?" Sokka said sternly "I may not be able to do anything for her but I can work on him. If he needs help figuring out whatever, maybe I make him figure it out faster. I may not like the guy but I will not lose my sister." he said as he walked away, leaving Toph and Aang with looking worried.

"I sure hope he knows what he's doing." Aang said taking out his glider. "At this point it'd take a miracle for those two to get together" He was about to take off when Toph grabbed onto his foot.

"Hold on...I think I may have a plan." Toph said and thought for a few minutes, a small smile coming to her face. "Aang, meet me back here before sunset. Bring Momo with you."

"What do you plan to do?" Aang asked bewilderd.

"Trust me...I think this may work." Toph said as she dove back into the sea.

--

Inside the palace, Katara sat on a plush couch with a thin blanket wrapped around her shoulders. Aunt Wu had become frantic when she and Zuko arrived back soaking wet and worked quickly to get them dry and warm before they caught colds. Katara was now wearing a new silky white nightgown and fuzzy slippers and was sipping some ginseng tea Iroh had made for them.

Just then Zuko came in, dressed in new robes and carrying a cup of tea. "Hey there." Katara looked up and smiled as he sat down next to her. He smiled awkwardly as he took a sip of his tea and set it down. "So...today was fun. I never knew there was so much to do in that village. Hope you enjoyed yourself too." Katara nodded and took another sip of her tea before setting it down. They sat together silently for some time drinking their tea and watching the fire place.

Katara then started to feel warm and let the blanket fall off her shoulders. Looking out the corner of his eye, Zuko caught site of Katara in her long sleek nightgown. Admiring her figure, he quickly realized he was staring and looked away while clearing his throat.

"I thought you should know, my uncle arranged for a carriage to take you back to your home tomorrow. It'll be here in the morning." Katara stopped with the cup halfway to her lips and looked at Zuko. A carriage to take her home? Did he want her gone already?

"Of course...you don't hafta leave first thing if you don't want to." he added hastilly. "We could have breakfast, maybe go to the beach...you know hang out together before the contest." Katara relaxed and nodded at the prince. She then noticed a stray hair hanging over Zuko's eye and reached up to brush it away. He instantly drew back, almost spilling his tea as he did so. Katara quickly put her hand down then turned away as she flushed in embarrassment.

"Sorry, I just don't like anyone touching that side of my face." Zuko said bashfully looking away. Katara gave him an apologetic look then motioned toward her left eye. Knowing she would ask him about that, Zuko looked at his cup. "It's kinda hard to explain..." Katara looked at him curiously and started thinking. Getting his attention, she held up her fists and started punching the air, pretending to hit herself in the eye. Zuko shook his head "No it wasn't from a fight." Katara thought again and then pretended to drive a carriage which toppled over. Zuko smirked despite himself and again shook his head. "Or an accident." Katara tried thinking up ways again but came up with nothing and merely shurgged.

Seeing that she was really curious about it, Zuko debated on whether he should tell her or not. He had never told anyone how he got his scar before. The story was too personal and humiliating for him to hear repeated through strangers. The only ones who knew what happened were Iroh, Aunt Wu and the senior staff members who were there to witness it and Zuko had sworn them all to secrecy. However, he had the feeling that it would be safe to tell Katara. Not because she would be unable to repeat what she heard, but because something about her made her seem so understanding and trustworthy.

"If you want a hint, just look above the mantle." Katara watched as Zuko motioned to a spot above the fireplace. She look above the mantle and saw a large picture of Fire Lord Ozai. Confused, she looked back at him. "My father...He's the reason I have this scar." Kataras eyes widened with shock as Zuko looked up at the portrait and grimaced.

"My father always had a nasty temper. It got even worse when my mother died. He'd get mad at anyone over the slightest thing. Then when Azula left, he became out of control and began bulling all the servants and townspeople into submission. I confronted him about it and told him he was being irrational and overly cruel. He became enraged and said I had to be punished for my insolence. With one swipe...he gave me this" he said touching his scar. "Luckily Uncle stepped in and stopped him from killing me. My father went into seclusion and rarely left his chamber since. Gradually he became ill and for the last 2 years, I had to step in and perform his duties for him. Kept me cooped up in this palace for months. During that time I went to every healer I could find, but none were able to heal this mark." Katara looked at him sadly and then back at the picture.

"I know I'll never be rid of this scar but in a weird way I don't want to be. It's become part of who I am and it serves as a constant reminder of what I shouldn't be once I become fire lord. It reminds me never to become him." He then felt two arms wrap around him as Katara moved closer and pulled him into a tight hug. Zuko was a bit taken back but nonetheless returned the hug. Katara rested her head on his shoulder, wishing desperately that she had her old powers back so she could try to heal Zuko. She knew he wouldn't want her to and she doubted it would work but if it would help ease the pain his father put him through, she'd be more then willing to give it a try.

As they hugged, Sokka came down the hall looking for the two and stopped short of the doorway. He looked in on the scene and was both shocked and delighted. Maybe Toph and Aang were right after all. He continued to watch from behind the door as Zuko pulled away and smiled at Katara. "Thanks for listening. I've never told anyone that story before. I hope you'll be discreet about it." Katara nodded and made the motion of sealing her lips. Sokka watched curiously wondering what he missed but figured he'd find out later.

As she looked at Zuko, Katara motioned to brush away the stray hair again. Zuko froze as her hand neared but didn't pull away this time. He stayed still as she pulled away the stray hair and brushed his bangs out of his face. Looking him over, she smiled and placed her hand gently over the left side of his face, her fingers resting on his scar.

Although at first hesitant, Zuko found himself relaxing at the warmth of her touch. It was the first time since he stopped going to the healers that he allowed someone to touch his face, much less his scar. Suddenly the strange feeling he felt back in the lagoon came back again as Katara started stroking his cheek with her thumb.

As he closed his eyes, Zuko couldn't help but notice that this scenario felt oddly familiar. Almost like when he washed up on shore after the voice rescued him. Just then, he remembered the contest and what he was having it for. Opening his eyes, he looked at Katara and felt a whole mixture of doubt and confusion. What would happen if the voice showed up and saw him with Katara? What would Katara do if she saw him with the voice? Reaching up, he slipped his hand over hers and gently pulled it down.

"Listen...I..I changed my mind. I'm sorry to say this but, I think it best you leave before the contest. Probably tomarrow after breakfast" Katara looked confusedly at Zuko who had stood up and was staring at the fire, refusing to meet her eyes.

"Look it's not like I want you gone or anything it's just...I met someone. She's suppose to show up at the contest tomorrow and I think it best that you not be there. It'd be too-" The words caught in his throat as he finally look back at Katara. Her eye's had a sadness in them that was making Zuko really uncomfortable. Shaking his head, he put his tea down and headed towards the door. "Never mind...I'm just gonna go to bed now. You sleep well." Zuko then walked out of the room, narrowly avoiding Sokka who pressed himself against the wall.

As he walked down the hall, Katara came through the doorway and watched him walk away. Her eyes wet with unshed tears, she wondered what she did to change his mind then turned away and quickly ran in the opposite direction to her room. Sokka watched as Katara ran off then looked back toward where Zuko went. If he was irritated before, he was angry now. He was afraid something like this would happen. Now was the time that Sokka shook some sense into that empty head of his. Quick as he could, Sokka took off down the hall to track the prince.

--

After wandering the halls for 15 minutes, Sokka finally caught up to Zuko who was coming out of his bedroom stuffing something into his pocket. As Sokka approached ready to give Zuko a piece of his mind, Zuko turned toward him and waved. "Hey there. What's up?"

Sokka froze, caught a little off guard but tried regaining his composure. "Um, uh hey...Prince Zuko...how's it hanging?" he asked awkwardly. "Going somewhere?"

"I can't sleep so I'm heading out to the ship for a bit. You won't tell my uncle will you? He gets a little anxious when I go out late at night."

"Um sure, I won't say anything." Sokka said shaking his head

"Thanks." Zuko turned to leave when Sokka finally found his voice.

"Actually I need to talk to you about something." he said stopping Zuko in his tracks.

"Um, okay" he turned toward Sokka "What about?"

"It kinda involves..." Sokka flinched slightly as he tried not to stare directly at Zuko's scar "Katara."

Zuko frowned a bit. "What about her? Is she okay?"

"I heard something about a carriage coming to take her away tomorrow morning. Is it true?"

"My uncle arranged one for her. We figured she'd want to go home by now. Besides, she'd probably feel out of place at the concert tomorrow."

"Yeah about that concert...I was on vacation when it was announced. Mind telling me why your having it again?" Sokka asked quickly.

Zuko sighed "I'm having it so I can find a girl. This girl who...saved me from drowning. I want to be able to meet her and thank her for what she did. But I don't know who she is or what she looks like so Uncle set up this contest in hopes of drawing her out."

Sokka nodded awkwardly thinking it was a dumb plan. "I see. Interesting plan. But wait, if you only want to thank her, then why were all those girl talking about becoming your bride?"

Zuko shook his head "Was my uncles idea. The only way I could find the girl with the counsels help was if I promised to marry her when I did. To be honest, I never really was for the idea."

Sokka's ears perked up "Really? Well...then why go through with it?" he asked.

"That's the only way I can find the girl. Besides, I'd end up have to marry anyway." he said sitting on the top step. "For the good of the nation, since I'm suppose to have a bride by my next birthday in order to become Fire Lord."

"Wow that sounds like a lousy deal."

Zuko chuckled "At least one person sees it my way." he sighed. "Honestly, this was far from how I planned on finding my dream girl."

Sokka sat down next to Zuko and carefully removed his helmet. "Well if you don't want to marrry this girl then why not just call it off? Give up the search for this girl and tell them you found someone else."

Zuko scoffed "I've spent too much time looking for her to just give up now. Besides...who would be the other girl I happened to find out of nowhere?"

Sokka shrugged casually. "Oh I don't know...maybe a girl who's nice, cheerful, has long brown hair and blue eyes...who's fond of tea and can drive a wicked fast carriage..."

Zuko perked up and looked at Sokka "Katara?" he then looked away unsure "You think I should be with her?"

"I just mean, you two seem to really click. And you had alot of fun in town today. I just thought maybe..." Sokka gestured with his hands which made Zuko feel slightly uncomfortable.

"I don't know about that. Katara is a really nice girl and all. Very funny, sweet and full of surprises. But..."

Sokka waited for his response "But??"

Zuko tried to find a reason for not being with Katara but couldn't find one and shook his head "Forget it. I need to get going." Sokka frowned in confusion as Zuko stood up and started to walk down the hall. "Oh, by the way" Zuko said turning around. "Thanks for your help today. Good job in fending off those girls. What's your name again?"

"Uhh..." Sokka said thinking randomly. "Sokk..o?"

Zuko smiled "Was nice talking to you Socko. Have a good night." He then turned and walked away. Sokka stared after him in disbelief. Great, he had come to give that prince hotman a piece of his mind and ended up becoming his personal therapist. Still, despite his frustrations with Zuko, he had to admit that Toph was right. The guy obviously had a thing for Katara but was too confused and unsure to admit it. Which only made things that more complicated.

--

In her room, Katara sat at her bureau combing her hair with the dingle hopper while staring into the mirror. Only one day left...just one sunset...and then she'd hafta leave forever. No more open sky or sandy beaches. No more Sokka, Toph or Aang. No more Zuko...

As she put the fork down, she glanced out the window at the full moon that hung in the clear sky. It was only a few hours ago that she and Zuko almost kissed and her spell almost lifted. Her spell...the one thing that kept her from telling Zuko how she really felt. If only he knew how much she had gone through for him, how much she sacrificed...how despite their communication barrier, that she had grown more in love with him then before...

__

If only you could know the things I long to say.  
If only I could tell you what I wish I could convey.  
It's in my every glance.  
My heart's an open book.  
You'd see it all at once if only you would look.

She stood up and walked toward the balcony that overlooked the sea. Looking down by the docks, she noticed a small figure walk onto one of the ship. Upon closer inspection she saw that it was Zuko and her heart ached. He must've gone out looking for the mysterious voice...her voice. One that he would never have the chance to hear again...

__

If only you would glimpse the feeling that I feel.  
If only you would notice what I'm dying to reveal.  
The dreams I cant declare, the needs I cant deny.  
You'd understand them all if only you would try.

All my secrets you would learn them.  
All my longings you'd return them.  
Then the silence would be broken.  
Not a word would need be spoken.

While Katara walked back into her room, Zuko sat on the ledge of his ship staring out at sea. So many thoughts ran through his mind...the contest, his crown, the girls, the voice, Katara...but most of all Katara. Deep down he knew he didn't want her to leave the palace. Even though he'd only known her for a few short days, he had grown to care about her. She had brought fun and joy back into his life during her short stay and he hated having to lose all that. But what would be the point of her staying? By tomorrow the contest would be over, he would finally know who the mysterious voice was and be married to it. Then Katara would end up leaving anyway.

Then for the first time, Zuko wished that the voice wasn't real. Sure it had saved him from drowning but what did he really know about her? Katara on the other hand was funny and kind and sweet and had made him feel happier then he had ever felt in his life. And those blue eyes of hers...he then reached into his pocket and took out the blue necklace he had kept in his side drawer. Those oddly familiar ocean blue eyes...so deep, so emotional...if only he knew what really went on behind them.

__

What is it about her that's so wonderfully impossibly familiar.  
Why do I feel dizzy in a way I've only felt but once before.  
How come when she looks at me it seems like time stops moving.  
Almost like the way it did that day upon the shore.

He glanced into the necklace and back at sea. "_But that_ _voice..."_

"_If only it were true. If only for a while..."_ Katara wished in front of her mirror. _"If only you would notice how I ache behind my smile."_

Zuko wondered. _"Where's that voice?"_

_"I guess you never will. I guess it doesn't show. But if I never find a way to tell you so." _Katara sighed as she walked to her bed and laid down on it, a tear in her eye. "_Oh, what I would give if only you could know."_

As Katara buried her head into her pillow, Sokka came into the room and quietly shut the door. He stopped short of the bed and stared at his little sister. Thinking she was asleep, he carefully removed his guard armor and sat on the other side of the bed. He glanced sadly down at her as the realization that he might never see her again hit him once more.

"Can't believe this Katara...tomorrow's the last day. Tomarrow the prince will have his pick of any girl in the fire nation. How can a little water bender compete with all that? I just wish I could make him realize that he's as crazy about you as you are about him...If I could just make him see how special you really are..."

__

If only I knew how I'd make him see the light.  
If only it were up to me this all would turn out right.  
And if I only could.  
I'd tell you what I'd do.  
I'd simply wave me claw and make your dreams come true.

Sokka then looked at his clawless hands and back at Katara. He placed a comforting hand on her shoulder as a small tear went down his cheek. _"And wouldn't that surprise ya if you only knew."_

Down in the sea just outside Ba Sea Se, Hakoda swam into a clearing and gazed up at the reflection of the moon on the surface, his face full of stress and worry. His children had been gone for two days now, disappeared without a trace. Hakoda couldn't help but dwell on the last time he saw Katara and how upset he made her. His anger and harsh effort to protect her from the surface world had ultimately been the thing that pushed her away. And to make it worse, Sokka was now missing as well. As he looked around, he could help but worry that they might be lost to him forever.

__

How could they just suddenly completely disappear into thin water?  
It's been two whole days and I don't have any idea where they've gone.  
I'm still getting over having lost their poor sweet mother.  
If I lose them too I don't know how I could go on.

Zuko looked up at the sky and clenched his fist, his head buzzing with confusion as he angrilly launched a fire ball into the sky _"Oh that voice!"_

_"If only you'd come home." _Hakoda wished out loud.

_"If only I could help."_ Sokka said standing up as he walked to the balcony.

"_Where's that voice?"_ Zuko called out to the night sky.

"_If only there were time"_ Katara sat up in bed _"I know we'd kiss at last."_

"_That voice."_ Zuko called again.

_"If only you come back I'll change my ways." _Hakoda held his scepter tightly.

_"Just one more day for that kiss to come." _Sokka looked out to the horizon as Katara pulled the blanket off and swung her legs over the side _"But time keeps racing forward and our moment's almost past."_

_"I'll try to understand."_ Hakoda placed his hand over his heart.

_"It has to happen now." _Katara looked at Sokka who sat down next to her and held her hand in his _"I'd give my life up to make it happen."_

_"I should've started listening to you all along." _Hakoda shook his head sadly.

_"How I wish that girl could have been this one." _Zuko thought as Katara went through his mind

_"There's only one more day until I have to go." _Katara thought sadly as Sokka gripped her hand tighter.

_"If only..."_ Zuko looked from the ocean up to the sky.

Then for a brief moment, all four of them stared directly at the moon at the same time.  
_Oh what I would give if only you could know._

As he stared at the moon, Zuko made his biggest realization that night.  
_"And after all, what will occur? Maybe I'll find that voice..."_ he looked at the necklace but then turned his attention to the balcony where Katara's room was. _"...but I'll lose her."_

_"If only"_ Katara leaned on Sokka's shoulder, who in turn pulled her into a small hug. _"If only"_

_"If only"_ Hakoda glanced once more toward the surface and sadly turned to head back to the palace.

--

As everyone drifted off to sleep, Zuko stayed wide awake and wouldn't move from his spot on the ship. It wasn't long before Iroh came looking for him.

"Having trouble sleeping?" Iroh asked.

Zuko looked up at his uncle then turned his attention back towards the ocean. "I'm so confused...I'm not even sure what I want anymore. This contest now seems like a bad idea...what if..." Zuko stopped short as Iroh put his hand up.

"If I may say Prince Zuko...the mighty lion will roam the plains for days on end, searching for the perfect meal, the perfect home, and the perfect mate. Till he comes back to where he started, only to find what he had been looking for all along." Zuko looked confusedly at him. "What I'm saying is, far better then any dream girl is one of flesh and blood. One who is warm and caring...and right before your eyes."

Zuko's eyes widened. "You mean..."

"You don't have to know the answer now. Best you should sleep on it first. You have a big day ahead of you. Good night now nephew." Zuko waited till Iroh left the ship then jumped down form the ledge and sat down on steps.

After thinking it over long and hard, Zuko realized he couldn't deny it any longer...he had fallen for Katara. No...he was in love with Katara. To his heart it made perfect sense. She was everything he looked for in woman despite not being able to talk.

However his logic kept mixing him up. How could he have fallen for her so quickly? What did he really know about her? And then what would people say? How would the council react? And more importantly, what if she didn't feel the same way? Sure she seems to like him a lot but does she love him the way he loves her?

After an hour of deliberation, he finally made his choice. At breakfast tomorrow, he was gonna go straight to his Uncle, call off the contest and then tell Katara how he felt. What he would do once she responded, he wasn't sure but decided to sleep on his descion. It seemed a crazy plan but he felt like it was the right thing to do.

Taking the necklace out of his pocket, he stared longingly at it for one last time. Then, to prove he had made his choice, Zuko hurled it far into the ocean and watched as it disappeared beneath the waves.

Hoping he had made the right descion, Zuko left the ship and headed back to the palace for a decent nights sleep.

--

As the necklace sank down into the sea, a bony hand reached out and grabbed it. Hama looked at the necklace and then the surface, realizing what it meant. "That little tramp..."

Yu and Xin Fu then showed up behind her and bowed. "Your wretchedness, we've just returned from a nearby village. The chief has involved the whole kingdom in the search for the waterbending brat and her brother." Yu said frantically.

"There's been speculation of our involvement. They're now talking about going to the lair and arresting us for questioning." Xin Fu said worriedly.

"No! They shall not get that far! Not unless we act quickly..." Hama then turned away trying to form a plan

"Your evilness?" Yu asked.

"That darn prince...the girl is better then I thought. At this rate he'll be kissing her by sunset for sure." she said bitterly.

"What would you have us do?" Xin Fu asked.

"No. This time Hama is taking matters into her own tentacles." She then looked at the necklace and at her shell then smiled as a wicked idea came to her. "I've got it now...you two! Keep watch on the water tribe till my return. Make sure no one comes near the lair and if Hakoda leaves the city, follow him." The two nodded and swam off.

Hama grinned and picked up the shell which glowed as she brought it close to the necklace. "Hakoda's daughter will be mine...and then I'll make him writhe. I'll see him wriggle like a worm on a hook!" Hama then cackled evilly as the glow from the shell spread and slowly engulfed her.

--

Dun, Dun DUN! Evil is afoot! And the contest is coming up next! My three volunteer readers, prepare to make your premeir as e-singers! Next chapter up real soon, hopefully by the time Sozin's comet premeirs (which should be epic btw)

If you like my story, check out The Little Waterbender: A Zutara Story, written by The Last Fallen Angel. she sticks more to the play then I do : P

/s/4392293/1/TheLittleWaterbenderAZutaraStory

All reviews are appriciated. Those who do will be given genuine Illinois corn : )


	21. A Not so happy Birthday

IT'S OVER!...well the show is anyway. : P i watched sozins comet and it was the most epic finale i've ever seen on tv. truly spectacular and i suggest those of you who havent seen it yet, search on youtube or livevideo for downloads of it. ember island players was funny as hell too though a bit depressing at the end.

Anyways sorry for the delay folks. Due to the chapter being insanly long, I had to break it up into two parts. I know some of you wont like this first half but hopefully the second half will make up for it. I'll be sure to have it up tomarrow first thing. Pinky swear : P

--

Chapter 21: A Not-so-happy Birthday

It was almost dawn when Aang and Momo arrived at Katara's balcony. After sneaking around the guards, who seemed to mistake Aang for a large bird, the airbender and lemur flew up to the balcony and ducked behind the railings calling out to Katara.

"Psst! Hey! Wake up!"

Opening her bleary eyes and noticing that it was still dark outside, Katara moaned irratibly and turned over on her side.

"Katara! Get up already!"

Rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, Katara sat up and looked over to where she heard the voice. A small figure stared back at her from the edge of the balcony and waved. Confused, she sat up further to get a better look and saw Momo, along with Aang who had hid behind him. Both jumped gracefully onto the balcony and started walking towards her.

"Hey. Sorry to wake you but Toph sent me here. She said she may have a-"

"SNEAK ATTACK!!"

Momo screeched as Aang was suddenly pinned to the ground by Sokka, who held his boomerang against Aang's throat.

"Who are you and what do you want with Katara!?" he yelled, being unable to see Aang in the dark.

Taking a deep breath, Aang blew Sokka off him which caused him to fly back over the bed and land with a crash. Quickly Katara got up and lit the candles which revealed Sokka slumped upside down against the wall and Aang standing up gasping for air.

"You know...the key to a sneak attack...is to not shout it before attacking." Aang said massaging his throat.

"Owwie..." Sokka moaned as he slid down the wall, falling flat on the floor.

Katara went to help him up when she heard movement outside her door. As Aang went to hide, she grabbed her blanket and threw it over Sokka before going to the door. Upon opening it, she saw a guard who had raised his hand to knock.

"I'm sorry to disturb you Miss Katara but we heard a crash coming from your room. Is everything okay?"

Katara nodded quickly and tried to make the motion of sleeping and falling. The guard looked confusedly at her but decided not to ask questions. "Alright then...sleep well. Again sorry to have disturbed you." The guard then walked away as Katara quickly closed and locked the door.

"Whew, that was close" Aang said ducking out from under the bed with Momo and whipping the blanket off Sokka.

"You can say that again." Sokka said rubbing his head. Katara placed her arm under his and lifted him up till he was steady. "Thanks...So Aang, what brings you here? It's not even dawn yet."

"As I tried to say before, Toph sent me here to get you guys. She said she has a plan on how Katara can win over Zuko."

Katara eyes lit up in excitement while Sokka merely looked skeptical "Really now? And what might this plan be?"

"She wouldn't tell me but said she would explain herself once I brought you guys to the beach. So let's get going" he said taking out his glider.

Sokka scratched his chin in thought. "I suppose it wouldn't hurt hearing her out. Let's get a move on then."

Grabbing onto his glider, Aang air-lifted Sokka and Katara to ground where they all quickly preceded on foot to the beach.

--

Once at the beach, everyone gathered around Toph who had earth bended herself onto a pillar and was making it pace back and forth. "Alright every one listen up. We only got until sunset today to pull off 'operation get-prince-hotman'. This is gonna take all of our combined efforts and-" She paused as Sokka raised his hand "...yes Sokka?"

Sokka lowered his hand "'Operation get-prince-hotman'? That was the best you could come up with?"

Toph rolled her eyes "Anyway...My plan is this. Katara-" she motioned toward Katara who sat up straight. "After much thought, I've figured out the only way you're gonna get Zuko. See boys are oblivious by nature and have short attention spans-"

Sokka, who was picking his teeth, suddenly perked up his ears. "Wait, what did she just say? " he asked Aang who shrugged.

"So, the best way to let him know how you feel is by first getting his attention and showing it in the most extravagent way possible. And in order to do that...your going to need to enter that contest."

Katara, along with Aang and Sokka who were actually listening, looked at Toph in shock. "Wait what? The contest?" Aang asked.

"And how is she suppose to win at a singing contest huh?" Sokka exclaimed "Pantomime every lyric to a song? Yeah that'll get her in the top 3."

"She doesn't hafta win" Toph retorted "Just enter. This way she'll definetly have Zuko's attention."

Katara looked confused as Aang raised an eyebrow "But that's impossible. I overheard from some villagers that all the women who wanted to enter had to audition first. Katara won't even make it past the first round."

"With my plan, that won't even be an issue." Toph said grinning mischiviously. "Now lets get this show on the road. Sokka, Aang, Momo, you guys are in charge of getting materials. Go back to Katara's room and get her nicest dress, shoes, brush, make-up and any kind of cloth you can find. Some jewelery wouldn't hurt either. Also, some needle and thread would help greatly."

Momo chirped happily while Sokka and Aang exchanged glances. "What do we need all that for?"

"You'll see. Now get going!" she then earth bended both into the air. Aang managed to float down safely while Sokka landed on his rear. After getting up and screaming a few choice words at Toph, the three of them set off towards the palace.

--

Zuko awoke that morning feeling strangely refreshed and energized. As he stretched toward the sun, he remembered that today was his birthday. Not only that but it was also the day he'd tell Katara how he felt about her and hopefully ask her to stay with him. Then he'd officially putting an end to the silly contest.

As he pulled on his shirt, he noticed a cart that sat by the door containing a tray of breakfast foods. Confused, he went over to the cart and saw that the food was ice cold. He then glanced out the window and saw that all the morning fishermen boats had already left the docks for the day. Realizing he overslept, Zuko panicked and quickly scrambled to get his clothes and boots on.

Running down the halls toward the dinning room, he prayed that Katara had not left yet. Upon entering the dining room, he found Iroh enjoying a cup of tea.

"Good morning Zuko. And a very happy birthday to you. I assume you slept well?" Iroh asked while happily taking another sip of tea.

"Too well apparently. How long was I asleep? Why didn't one of the servants come wake me?" Zuko asked.

"I told them not to. I figured you would need the extra hours, seeing as you got to bed late. You're going to need all your energy for today." Iroh said. "Speaking of which did you have anything to eat? I had Wu bring breakfast to your room so you could take your time getting up."

Zuko shook his head and then looked around the room "Was Katara here earlier?" he asked.

"No she wasn't" Iroh said putting down his cup. "Actually she hasn't come down at all. I thought maybe she was still sleeping and sent Aunt Wu to check on her. She said the door was locked and there was no answer."

A worried look spread on Zuko's face "She must've overslept or something. I'm gonna go check on her." he said turning to leave.

"Why the sudden urgency nephew? You both have plenty of time before the contest starts." Iroh asked

Zuko paused then turned toward his Uncle. "I was hoping both of you would be in the room when I announced it...I want to call off the contest."

Iroh looked surprised "Really? How come?"

"Because...I've already decided who I want as my bride." he said smiling.

Iroh's face lit up as he got the hint and he jumped out of his seat, pulling his nephew into a tight hug "Haha! I knew you'd figure it out nephew! Oh we must tell everyone! But wait first things first, we must find Katara and tell her immediately. You go check her room and I'll ask the guards at the front gate." Zuko nodded and smiled at his uncle's enthusiasm as he quickly headed off towards Katara's room.

--

When he finally reached her room, he saw Aunt Wu waiting outside the door beside a servant girl who kneeling towards the doorknob. "Aunt Wu?"

"Oh, good morning Prince Zuko. Nice to see you up and about."

"Where's Katara? Is she in there? I need to speak with her." Zuko said.

Aunt Wu paused and frowned. "I'm afriad I don't exactly know..."

"What do you mean? She didn't leave already did she?"

"I don't think so. When I went to wake her up this morning the door was locked tight. I thought maybe she needed more rest so I left her breakfast tray by the door. Then when I went back to check on her, the door was still locked but all the food on the cart was gone. Well needless to say I became worried so i summoned Meng here who is trying to pick the lock as we speak." she then gestured to the servant girl who was squinting into the keyhole.

"Almost...just a few more..." Meng said as inserted a hair pin into the lock and jiggled it around. "Got it!"

As Meng opened the door, Zuko pushed past her calling for Katara but was dissapointed to find that she wasn't there. Instead what he found was the bedroom in total disarray. The bed was completely bare and stripped of its covers, the curtains were torn down and the floor was covered with what appeared to be traces of white hair and feathers.

"Oh my!" Meng and Aunt Wu gasped upon seeing the site and started looking around the room, inspecting the disaster.

"That's the strangest thing I've ever seen." Aunt Wu said as she inspected the open closet "All the bed covers and fabrics are gone. Including some of Katara's dresses."

"Half of her personal items are missing as well." Meng said coming out of the bathroom.

Confused and more worried then before, Zuko hastilly looked around for signs of a break in but found nothing. "This doesn't make sense. Aunt Wu, go ask the floor guard if he spotted Katara or anyone else going in or out of her room."

Aunt Wu nodded and left the room, leaving Zuko with a million questions going through his mind. What had happened this morning? Was Katara okay? Where did she dissappear to?

"Prince Zuko I found something!" Meng said coming out from under the bed. "This was behind her bedpost." she then held up a paper bag and handed it to Zuko.

As Zuko looked inside, his heart sank. In the bag were all the gifts he bought for Katara at the market the other day. The only thing missing was the water pouch. As he looked closer, he noticed something extra wrapped in cloth hidden at the bottom.

"What's that?" Meng asked as Zuko held up the little package.

"I don't know..." Unwrapping the item, Zuko's eyes widened as he held up a small porcelain figure with a blue demon mask, similar to the one he tried on at the market place. It carried two little broadswords and had a tag attached around it's leg.

"For Zuko. Happy Birthday." Meng read off the tag "Hmm...if I didn't know better I'd think Katara had a thing for you Prince Zuko."

Zuko looked at the item as he relaized the truth. Katara did like him. Alot. And he stubbornly pushed her away by telling her to leave so he could look for the voice. Zuko sighed and tweaked the bridge of his nose in regret. How could he have been so stupid...she left because of him. She would've stayed if he asked her to and he mentally kicked himself for not doing so.

"Zuko there you are." Iroh said as he ran into the room. "I was just down at the main gate. I asked the guards if they saw any carriages leaving this morning."

"What'd they say?" Zuko asked.

"Your not going to like it." Catching his breath Iroh looked sadly at his nephew. "The guards said none of them left this morning but... they did spot Katara, running outside the gate towards the beach around dawn."

Zuko looked confused "The beach?"

"And she was not alone...they said she was accompanied by what appeared to be a lemur, a large bird and...a young man in a guards uniform."

Zuko froze. "No. That...that can't be right." Katara running off with some guy? And not just a guy but one of his own guards no less. It didn't seem plausible. "Are you sure that's what they saw?"

"The guards said they tried tracking them down to the beach but found nothing." Iroh said "Then later one of them noticed the same large bird flying outside her balcony grasping a large bundle of clothes. The same guard from before was also there, following on the ground carrying a large bag. Again they tried to track them but the only thing they found were footprints that were washed away by the tide."

Dropping the bag, Zuko turned and walked out onto the balcony. He looked around as if expecting to spot the culprits but saw nothing. It couldn't be true. Katara wouldn't run off with someone else...would she?

Just then, Aunt Wu walked in the room. "I asked the floor guard and he said he did hear a slight commotion in Katara's room this morning. Said it sounded like a crash and he thought he heard a male voice. But when he asked Katara, she claimed nothing was wrong. At least that's what he thought she ment."

Zuko looked at Aunt Wu in disbelief when something behind the dresser caught his eye. Picking it up, he saw that it was a wrist cuff that the guards wore with their uniforms. Stuck to the cuff was a short brown hair. Just then a face flashed into Zuko's mind. Of a certain guard who had spent the whole day with him and Katara.

"Sokko..." he said in a deadly whisper.

Iroh saw the hurt and look of betrayal in his nephews face and tried putting a hand on his shoulder to comfort him. "I'm very sorry about this Zuko." Zuko however angrilly shrugged him off and looked down at the cuff and the demon mask in his hands. Narrowed his eyes, Zuko hurled both items into the air and let out a loud angry yell as he lauched a powerful fire blast. Iroh watched as the charred items fell to the ground and Meng fearfully hid behind Aunt Wu. Zuko then kicked the bag aside and stomped out of the room.

Iroh looked at anxiously at Aunt Wu and tried running to catch up with Zuko who was blowing steam from his nostrils. "I know you must be hurting a lot right now Zuko. You don't deserve this sort of thing, especially on your birthday. If you want, I'll go to the council and have them postpone the contest to a later time."

Zuko stopped and thought briefly "No" he said looking back at his Uncle "I said I'd go along with it and I don't break a promise. The contest will go as planned." Zuko then quickly walked back to his room and slammed the door, leaving Iroh looking more worried then before.

--

Oh the drama of teen angst : / anyways, next half chapter will be up shortly. Thanks to all who reviews btw. Hope you enjoyed your corn : 3


	22. The Contest

Well heres part 2 as promised. Enjoy folks : ) p.s. thanks for the reviews. you all rock

--

Chapter 22: The Contest

It was mid afternoon, about half an hour till the contest, and Zuko was standing in front of the mirror with his arms outstretched as the servants helped him into his ceremonial robes. As they scrambled around him, hooking his cape to his shoulder pads and so forth, Zuko just stared blankly ahead wishing they would finish and leave him alone.

"You look dashing your majesty!" the servant polishing his boots said. "Just wait till you get downstairs. No girl in the world would resisit you!"

Ignoring him, Zuko gave a depressed sigh. As much as it pained him, he could not stop thinking about Katara. It was hard to believe that this morning he was actually going to ask her to be with him. Her desertion and Sokko's betrayal hurt more when his father attacked him. At least he knew his father was a bad guy. But then again, he reminded himself that he was the one who pushed Katara away in the first place. The thought angered him and he tried pushing it out of his mind.

After they finished tying his hair up, the servants bowed and quickly left the room, finally leaving Zuko by himself. Staring at his reflection, he placed a hand over his scar and suddenly envisioned the small soft hand that laid upon it only last night. Again shaking that thought from his mind, Zuko tightened his sash and walked out of his room down to the crowd that waited below.

--

In the ballroom a huge crowd of people had gathered and were talking anxiously about the much anticipated contest. Some were even placing bets on the winner. Earlier, Iroh had auditions for all the girls participating in order to weed out the less then capable singers. Less then half of them qualified and after a second, more rigorous audition, the finalists were narrowed down to six. In the corner, the girls chosen were clearing their throats and warming up their voices by singing scales and notes.

When Zuko walked in, the ladies squealed in excitement and ran toward him only to be held back by guards. Paying them no mind, Zuko walked to the other side of the room where the thrones were and sat down next to Iroh.

"Rather big turn-out, wouldn't you agree?" Iroh asked casually.

"Yeah" Zuko said solemnly, trying to ignore all the girls who kept blowing him kisses.

Iroh looked nervously at his nephew "Are you sure you still want to go through with this?."

Zuko nodded "I'm sure. Let's just get this over with."

With that Iroh rose and held out his hands, silencing everyone in the room. "I'd like to thank you all for coming in celebration of my nephew, Prince Zuko's birthday. It is on this day that we not only celebrate the birth of our future fire lord, but we celebrate love, unity and the chance for our nation to finally have a new queen." Everyone applauded except for Zuko who continued to look sullen. Iroh held up his hand again and signaled the nearby band to ready themselves.

_Welcome dear friends to our contest  
the first that this kingdom has ever seen  
We gather today, for a vocal display  
so our prince may at last choose a queen_

Waving the six finalist toward the middle of the room, Iroh promptly introduced them to the crowd "These six girls have the most accomplished voices in all the land. Today, one of you will be going home with a crown. May the best woman win!" He then signaled the band which started playing.

The first of the ladies, the grand duchess Lady Wit-Chut, walked gracefully onto the floor in her sky blue gown and glass shoes, waving her large feathered fans around.

_Listen to me! Don't I sound rich?  
Loud am I not? Plus I got perfect pitch  
Wouldn't you think I'm the girl?  
The girl who has everything!_

Iroh looked over at his nephew who shook his head. "That's not her voice. I'll know it the minute I hear it."

As the first girl walked aside, the noblewoman Lady Juse, spun onto the floor holding her large carnation pink dress that was decorated with ribbons, exquisite jewels and petals that fell from flowers in her hair.

_Listen to this. Clear as can be  
You'll know I'm it when I hit my hi C!  
Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!_

The perfect note rang throughout the room but still Zuko shook his head. The next lady was the countess Lady Luna who wore a silver gown and tiara, complimented by a large sequin pearl mask.

_Wouldn't you think I'm the girl?  
The girl who has everything?  
Everything!EVERYTHING!!_

Everyone marveled at the woman's loud voice but again, Zuko remained stiff and dormant. Just then, the last three ladies began pushing each other onto the floor. They were the village girls Jun, Jin and Song who Zuko ran into the other day. Dressed in different colored robes, each of them were fighting to sing first.

_"I'm a world favorite concert courtora!"_ Jun sang before she was knocked down.

_"My legato is second to none!"_ Jin chimed as she was pushed aside.

_"I'm a walking display of bravado!"_ Song belted while being stepped upon.

_"It's so clear! Can't you hear?"_ all the ladies sang as they approached the throne.

_"I'm the one!"_ sang Lady Wit-Chut

_"I'm the one!"_ sang Lady Juse

_"I'm the one!"_ sang Lady Luna

_"I'M THE ONE!"_ the village girls screamed.

As the band ended, all six girls bowed before Zuko and Iroh, anxiously anticipating his decision.

"My, my such talent and beauty." Iroh nodded approvingly "Surely one of these lovely voices matches the music in your heart prince Zuko?"

Zuko looked at each of the women and frowned. "I wish I could say yes, but she's not here uncle. None of their voices match the one I'm looking for."

Iroh sighed and shook his head "Honestly Zuko you are going to be the death of me. I'm sorry the one you search for is not here but you have to choose somebody. Why not that lovely Jun girl, she looks like a keeper." he said winking at Jun who looked away in disgust.

Zuko looked back over the ladies who were all batting their eyelashes at him and gave a heavy sign. "I guess I have no choice..." As he was about to make his decision, the front doors suddenly burst open.

"WAIT! STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP!!"

Everyone turned their heads at once, looking to see where the commotion was coming from. As Zuko looked over the crowd, he saw a small figure weave through the people and stop in front of the throne. Sokka stumbled through the crowd, huffing and puffing and quickly kneeled before Iroh and Zuko. Instantly recognizing him as the guard from yesterday, Zuko scowled and rose to his feet.

"What are you doing here?" he asked sharply.

"Just...just give me a sec and hear me out." Sokka said while gasping for air.

"Your presence is no longer welcome in these walls. Guards! Arrest him!" he yelled.

The guards then came up behind Sokka and grabbed by the arms. "Please! Listen to me! There's somebody you have to hear!" he pleaded.

"Hold on a moment. " Iroh put up a hand to halt the guards. "Give the young man a chance to speak."

Zuko at his uncle in disbelief. "What are you doing?" he whispered fiercly.

"Helping you. He may provide what you are looking for." Iroh whispered back.

Zuko paused for a moment and examined Sokka, who looked up at him nervously. "Fine. Realese him." the guards then let him go and backed into the crowd. "You have 30 seconds to explain yourself." he said sitting back down.

Sokka let out a relived sigh and straightened up. "Okay so, I know she didn't audition and I know the contest is almost over but please hear this girl out. She's been eager to perform for Zuko all day and is waiting out in the hall, hoping you'll listen to her. So, what do ya say?"

Zuko looked skeptically at Sokka wondering who he could be talking about. Was this another trick? Then his eyes lit up as thought struck him of who it might be. But it couldn't be...could it?

Finally, after much deliberation, his curiosity got the better of him. "Very well. Bring her in."

Quickly Sokka pushed his way through the crowd and disappeared into the hall. After a few minutes he reappeared and ran back in. "Okay everyone make room. Here she is."

As the door slowly opened, everyone in the ballroom turned to get a look at the new comer and let out a loud gasp.

--

_Earlier that day..._

"Wow you look amazing Katara!" Aang said looking her over.

"I must admit, the combined colors do compliment you." Sokka said taking a bite out of the apple.

Katara happily twirled around in her new dress which in addition to being made of red silk, also had layers of blue velvet, gold satin and white lace. Her hair was pulled back and attached to her hair loopys which were decorated with small beads. She also wore a matching opal necklace and earrings and a few butterfly pins used to decorate her dress.

Holding out her dress, Toph slid her hands over the fabric and gave a thumbs-up. "Great job on the material guys."

"Wasn't a problem. The closet was full of those fancy sheets." Aang said "Course I could've carried more if somebody didn't stop to get breakfast." he said glaring at Sokka.

"What? I was hungry. The food was just laying there with no one to eat it. Besides I cleaned up after myself." he said.

"You wrapped the whole tray up in the table cloth and hurled it over the balcony." Aang said matter of factly.

"Good thing too. Cause there was no way I could've carried all that with two arms." he said motioning to the nearby outlaid table cloth which had tons of empty plates, silverware, cups and a small basket of fruit which Momo was devouring.

Katara giggled and as Toph ran her fingers over the lace trim. "By the way Aang good job with the sewing. No loose strings or anything."

"Hey, if I can make a whole sweater out of feathers, a simple dress is a piece of cake." Aang said smiling.

Just then the group heard a bunch of loud trumpet blares. "That came from the palace. The contest must've started. We better get going Katara." Sokka said grabbing Katara's wrist.

"Wait, hang on just a sec." Toph then reached behind a nearby rock and drew out a small box. "I want to give you this. Last night I decided to try out my metalbending adn I think i did a fairly good job fixing it. Consider it a gift from me to you to prince hotman." she said smiling. Curious, Katara opened the top and looked in. Her eyes widened at what she saw and she looked back at Toph in amazement.

"I figured it wouldn't hurt your chances if you had a little birthday gift for him." Toph grinned. Katara smiled and pulled her into a tight hug. Toph smiled and hugged back. "I just want you to know that...whatever happens...you'll always have us no matter what." She motioned towards Sokka and Aang who nodded in unison.

"We should get going now." Sokka said putting his hand on her shoulder. Katara nodded and stood up, but not before getting something out of the pocket of her water pouch. After she and Zuko left the magic show at the market, Katara had been pulled aside by the magician himself who wanted to thank her for her assitence.

--  
--

_"Thanks for helping me out and not telling anyone how my trick is done. You seem like a nice honest girl. Here, I want you to have these." he then gave her two small items wrapped in cloth. Katara looked at them curiously then smiled at the magician in thanks._

_"They'll bring you good luck. When the time is right, give the other one to that young man your with." he then turned and started walking down the street. Stopping in front of an alley, he took out a small silver pellet and gave her a sly wink. "Best of luck from Jai-San the Magnificent" he then threw the pellet down and disspeared in a puff of silver smoke._

--  
--

Stuffing it into the box, Katara started walking toward the palace while Toph grabbed a hold of Sokka. "Hey Sokka." She then raised her rock pillar so she was eye level with him. "There something I want to tell ya before you go."

Sokka looked at her nervously "What is it?" he asked.

Toph smiled and pulled him into a hug "Good luck." she whispered in his ear.

Smiling in relief, Sokka hugged her back "Thanks Toph" he then ran to catch up with Katara as they both ran towards the palace.

--

In the ballroom, everyone stopped and stared as Katara walked through the doors towards the throne. People broke into whispers, pointing at her dress and wondering who she was. Although nervous, Katara continued forth, firmly holding the gift box in her hands. Finally she stopped in front of Zuko and Iroh and bowed low before putting her gift on the bottom step.

Iroh was surprised but not as much as Zuko. He couldn't believe she had come back was standing right there before him, looking more radiant then on the night she first dined with him. Almost like a princess. Suddenly all the anger and hurt he felt earlier evaporated and he could do nothing but stare at her.

Outside one of the windows, Aang and Momo pressed their faces against the glass to get a better look. Catching his eye, Aang gave Sokka a thumbs up which he quickly returned. Then, clearing his throat, Sokka stepped forward to address everyone. "Your majesties, ladies and gentlemen. May I present, Lady Katara."

The crowd broke out into murmurs again while the six ladies scowled. Katara looked around nervously and gestured to her throat and then to Zuko.

"I believe she wants to sing for you nephew." Iroh said smirking at him.

After briefly meeting her eyes, Zuko snapped out of it and cleared his throat "Oh right...go ahead Katara."

Nodding, Katara straightened up and took a deep breath . Everyone in the ballroom fell silent.

Then, instead of singing, Katara started to dance. She did several dance steps, ending her routine with the same dance move Zuko had first showed.

After ending her dance with a bow, the other six finalist burst out laughing.

"You call THAT singing?" Jun yelled loudly.

"My pet batgerbil could do better then that." Song scoffed.

"Speak up deary. I don't think the floor tiles heard you." Jin called out as they continued to laugh obnoxiously.

Overcome with embarassment, Katara turned around and ran back through the crowd, quickly exiting out the doors. Seeing that something had gone wrong, Aang took out his glider and flew off. Sokka tried to follow after Katara but was pushed back by the crowds and ended up falling behind the thrones.

"How disgraceful..." Iroh said looking disgustedly at other women. "I'm sorry Zuko. I was hoping that today you might find love somewhere in this room."

Zuko was about to stand up when he felt something hit his leg. Looking down, he saw the box Katara had left on the step. Picking it up, he opened the box and was shocked to see that it contained.

The gold crown headpiece Uncle had gotten him for his birthday lay in the box glistening like it did the day he got it. Despite a few scorch marks, it was in a pretty good shape. But how did Katara get it? Last time he saw it was on the ship that now lay at the bottom of the sea. Then he noticed something else nestled inside the crown. Taking it out, he saw it was a small package and quickly unwrapped it.

It was a small porcelain figure like the one he found earlier, except this one had a red and white mask, a straw hat and was holding a tiny heart between its hands. Realizing what it meant, his heart soared out of his chest and he quickly got out of his seat.

"Where are you going?" Iroh asked.

"You were right Uncle. I did find love in this room. I was just too blind to see it before...and I better hurry up now if I'm to catch it." Zuko said placing the items on his chair.

"You mean...but she didn't utter a sound." Iroh said as he watched Zuko walk down the step.

"No one else may have heard her, but I heard every note as clear as a bell. She loves me Uncle...and I love her. Voice or no voice."

Iroh smiled "Then go get her." Zuko nodded and pushed his way through the crowd and out the door.

As Iroh leaned back with a satisfied grin, Sokka emerged from behind the throne looking dumbstruck. He couldn't believe it. Despite the odds, Toph's plan really did work. Zuko was officially in love with Katara and was on his way to proclaim it. Feeling happier and more relived then he had during his whole time on the surface, Sokka took out his boomerang and charged headfirst into the crowd. After jabbing a bunch people in the ribs, he broke through the group and took off after Zuko.

--

Zuko ran as fast as his legs could carry him through the long winding halls of the palace. A few servants pointed him toward the main hall which had a large staircase that lead up to the second floor where Katara's room was.

As Zuko entered the hall, he got the weird feeling that someone was following him. Walking halfway up the stairs, he looked back over his shoulder but saw no one. "Who's there? Show yourself!"

Suddenly he stopped moving when he heard a loud melodic sound ring through the halls.

_Ah, ah, ah…ah, ah, ah…ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah..._

Going back to the bottom step, he looked towards the other end of the hall and saw a tall dark haired woman approaching him. Her face was concealed by a hood and she was wearing a long dress and cloak which wafted around her body. She continued to sing as she glided nonchalantly toward Zuko.

"Your the voice" he said to her. As the woman got closer, her voice got louder and Zuko was finding it hard to look away. It seemed to have put him in some sort of trance and was beckoning to him. "Listen, thank you for saving me from drowning that night but I'm afraid you're too late. I've already chosen someone else." After forcing himself to think of Katara, he was finally able to pull himself away and headed back up the stairs.

The woman then held up a hand and motioned with it. Suddenly Zuko felt himself go ridged and turn to take a step off the stairs. Then against his will, he slowly started walking down the stairs and towards the woman. As hard as he tried to fight it, he couldn't control any part of his body or even turn his head. "Wait...what are you doing?" Finally, he stopped in front of the woman who lowered her hood as she continued to sing and stared at him. She had long brown hair and blue eyes that were strikingly similar to Katara's. Her necklace, which was a small spiral shell attached to blue ribbon, began to glow ominously as gold mist curled out of it and went towards Zuko.

It then wrapped itself around Zuko's head before disappearing into his pupils, turning his gold eyes black and giving him a glazed over look. The woman released him from her power, causing him to limp forward.

"Arise." she commanded. Zuko then looked blankly ahead and stood up on his own. Holding out his arm, the woman looped with hers and together they headed back towards the ballroom. The woman gently grasped the shell hanging from her neck and snickered evilly to herself.

--

Oh snaps : O how they gonna get out of this one? And the cliff hangers continue!

A big thanks to w.i.t.c.h fan in ut, crazyzukofangirl1280 and Lady of the Twilight. You all have lovely voices : )

And a special thanks to my hubby who guest starred as the mysterious magician. Love you honey! : 3


	23. Deception and Heartbreak

Happy 8-8-08 everyone. : ) its been one hell of a week-er weeks. Went to a play, celebrated my fiances birthday, got a new job, wound up in the hospital and re-applied to school. never a dull moment huh? : P well luckily during all that, i managed to write this chapter. should tell ya though this is one of my least fav parts of the movie and was hard to write but i managed to make it work. sorry to say that Sokka slightly suffered for it : P enjoy!

--

Chapter 23: Deception and Heartbreak

Up in her room, Katara sat on her uncovered bed with her face buried in her hands. She had never felt so embarrassed and humiliated in her whole life. What was she thinking, dancing like that in front of all those people? How stupid! And then there was Zuko...oh what he must've thought of her after that whole scene. Her face flushing in embarrassment, Katara tried hard not to think about it when she suddenly heard a loud tapping at the window.

"Katara? Katara!" Looking up, she saw Aang and Momo flying outside her window and land on the balcony.

"There you are!" Aang said running into the room "I was just at the gate looking for you when I heard the news. Congratulations! I knew you could do it!" he then pulled her into a hug while Momo licked her cheek. Katara akwardly hugged Aang back, clueless as to what he was talking about. Just then there was a loud knock at the door.

"I bet that's him now. Quick, answer it!" Aang said diving under the bed.

Katara went to the door and opened it only to find Sokka huffing and puffing. "Oh, Katara thank goodness it's you." he said taking off his helmet ."I got lost coming up here and those last 3 rooms I walked into were very rude." He then looked around the room before coming in and quickly closed the door. "Okay, good he's not here yet. Listen Katara I got some incredible news to tell you-"

"Hey Sokka! Was wondering where you went." Aang said coming out from under the bed. "Don't worry. I already told Katara the great news."

"You did?" Sokka asked skeptically. "How did you-?"

"Heard a few minutes ago. Can't believe he actually did it! This is so exciting!" Aang said cheerfully.

Sokka looked oddly at Aang and then at Katara who shrugged. "What are you talking about?"

"Oh like you two didn't know. An announcement just went out from the front gate to the town that the prince is getting hitched by the end of today!" Sokka and Katara looked at him blankly.

"You know, he's getting married." Aang clarified.

Katara's eyes widened while Sokka's mouth dropped. "Wait what? He asked already! When did this happen?" he asked looking at Katara who was just as shocked and confused as he was.

"I don't know. But at any rate, make sure to fill me in on all the details. I'm gonna go tell Toph the good news. Just wanted to stop real fast and wish you the best of luck Katara. See ya later at the wedding, you know I wouldn't miss it." Aang smiled before flying back out.

Katara paused for a sec to let what Aang said sink in. As the realization hit her, a huge smile spread across her face. Zuko wanted to propose to her! Her dance had worked after all! Overjoyed, she pulled Sokka into a tight hug and started spinning him around room.

"Katara...Katara!" Sokka gasped as her grip on him tightened.

Letting him go, Katara kissed his cheek and ran out into the hall, stopping briefly to check herself in the mirror. After taking a minute to massage his sore ribs, Sokka picked up his helmet and quickly ran after her.

--

Katara ran down the stairs and headed towards the main hall as fast as she could, hoping that Zuko hadn't gotten far from the ballroom. As she continued running down the hall, she heard voices while passing by the dinning room.

"Well Zuko, it appears I was mistaken. That mystery girl of yours does in fact exist. And I must say she is quite stunning."

Confused, Katara ran back towards the dining room and hide behind the open door. Looking in, she saw Iroh talking to Zuko who stared straight ahead while barely blinking. As she looked further in, she gasped in shock upon seeing an unfamilar woman holding tightly onto his arm. The woman had long brown hair and light blue eyes similar to hers and was wearing flowing periwinkle robes along with a shell necklace that hung around her neck.

"Katara there you are." Sokka said showing up behind her "What are you-" Sokka then paused when he saw the look on her face and glanced in the room. His eyes nearly bulged out of his head when he saw the woman. "What the-? Who is she!?" Katara didn't answer and continued to watch as the woman clung to Zuko, leaning her head against his chest and smiling up at him. Iroh smiled politely at the woman and before turning back to Zuko.

"So now that you've met your mystery woman, what is it you plan to-"

"We wish to be married as soon as possible." Zuko said rigidly.

Katara clapped her hands to her mouth and gasped silently. Sokka's jaw dropped as he stared wordless at Zuko then back at Katara. Iroh also looked equally shocked.

"Married?" he asked in bewilderment. "But...but I thought you wanted to marry-" Iroh then stopped in mid sentence as a slightly glazed look overtook him. The woman, who had been fingering her necklace, tapped it slightly as Iroh came back to his senses.

"I mean, yes of course. Absolutely." Iroh said shaking his head briefly. "We will start planning for the event immediately. Of course these things do take time-"

"Today Uncle. I want the wedding ship ready and on the ocean by sunset."

"Really? That soon?" Iroh asked, his head still buzzing slightly "Oh, well, as you wish Zuko."

Feeling as if a knife had gone through her heart, Katara turned away from the room as tears started flowing down her cheeks. She then ran away that heartbreaking scene and disappeared down the hallway.

Sokka meanwhile couldn't believe what he just heard. How could Zuko do that to Katara? Especially after proclaiming his love for her a mere half hour ago? Outraged, Sokka was about to storm in when Iroh called out for the guards to escort Zuko and the woman to the ship. Quickly Sokka hid behind the door and waited for all of them to leave before putting on his guard helmet and following close behind.

"I must say that I'm quite excited." Iroh said to Zuko. "I've been looking forward to this special day for some time now nephew. The council will be very pleased with your descion." Zuko said nothing and continued to stare ahead.

"By the way, let me be the first to welcome you to the family" Iroh said turning to the woman. "I don't believe I caught your name..."

"Katara" the woman said giving him a sweet smile. Iroh beamed at her "Very lovely name...sounds very familar too." As he walked ahead of them, Hama held onto Zuko's arm and grinned wickedly as she looked down at her glowing necklace.

--

Outside on the harbor, servants and crewmen were scrambling to get the ship ready in time for the wedding. As various decorations, food and boating equipment were being brought onboard, the sun had begun it's descent toward the ocean. Meanwhile people from the contest, including other nobility and town folk, began piling onto the docks waiting anxiously to get a look at the prince's new bride.

Soon an applause went around as Zuko, along with the fake Katara, stepped onto the dock and began passing through the crowd toward the ship. While half of them cheered for the woman and complimented on her beauty, the other half, mostly girls from the contest, quietly booed and hissed at her for being able to snag the hansom prince.

"I can't believe he chose that mute girl!" Jin complained. "She didn't even audition!" The girls grumbled in agreement and continued to complain and gossip as the fake Katara walked by within earshot. With a slight gesture of her hand, a small wave appeared and crashed over the unsuspecting girls soaking them from head to toe. Without a second glance, she held tighter onto Zuko's arm as they, along with their barrage of guards and Sokka, boarded the ship.

As the guards split up to patrol over the ship, Sokka managed to sneak away from the others and follow Zuko toward the dressing cabins. Hiding around the corner, he listened as the servants fussed around the couple trying to figure out their measurements and debating on what fabric to use. Once he heard the sound of closing doors, Sokka cautiously looked over and watched as a servant exited from the room on the right side. Taking out his boomerang, Sokka ran up to the door and kicked it open.

"Alright Zuko! I got a bone to pick with you and I'm not leaving till you-!" Sokka then froze in shock. Instead of Zuko, he had barged in the mystery woman who was half dressed and untying her corset. "Uhh...sorry. Must've got the wrong room..." Sokka said sheepishly. The woman screamed, grabbed her dress and ran behind the changing wall

"Miss are you okay!?" Two of the servant girls ran in the room followed shortly by Zuko who was half dressed.

"Zuko there you are!" Sokka called. The servants looked surprised and worried upon seeing Sokka but Zuko looked furious.

"Listen I gotta talk to you-" Then without warning, Zuko whacked his boomerang away and grabbed his outreached hand. Quickly turning around, he flipping Sokka into the air and hurled him onto his back.

"Owwie..." Sokka moaned as he lay on the floor in pain. His eyes then snapped open as Zuko grabbed him by the collar and held a fiery fist towards his face.

"What did you do to her?" Zuko asked in a menacing voice. Beads of sweat ran down Sokka's face as Zuko fist came uncomfortably close.

"I didn't do anything! I came in here to find you!" he shouted. With his eyebrows about to be sindged off, Sokka blindly kicked Zuko in the gut causing him to double over. Slipping out of his grasp, Sokka dove behind Zuko, grabbed a piece of cloth and quickly bound his hands behind his back. Both the servants squealed and ran out into the hall to find help.

"Now I'll be the one asking the questions! Just what do you think your doing marrying some random girl!? You said you were in love with Katara! I heard you say so!" he yelled as Zuko struggled against him. "Answer me!"

Before Zuko could respond, two guards came in behind them and pried Sokka off him. "Prince Zuko are you okay? What happened?"

Standing up, Zuko turned towards Sokka and glared, his dark hollow eyes looking right through him. "A stowaway tried to attack us. I want him thrown off this ship immediately."

"Right away sir" The guards bowed then hoisted Sokka by the arms and started hauling him out of the room.

"Wait stop! You didn't answer me! Let go!" Sokka yelled as the guard dragged him around the corner. Zuko stared blankly down the hall till the woman, who had gotten her cloak back on, grabbed onto his arm and hugged him.

"Thanks for saving me from that maniac sweetie-pie." She said in a sweet voice. "Now why don't you finish getting dressed?" Without a word, Zuko turned and walked back into his dressing room. The woman sighed in relief and smirked wickedly before heading back into her own room.

--

By the time the guards finally got Sokka onto the lower deck, all the guests had boarded and were relaxing on the top deck while the boat was quickly sailing out of the harbor.

"The boat's almost out of port. What should we do with him?" one of the guards asked.

"The prince said to throw him off so that's what we'll do. I'm sure this guy knows how to swim." the other guard said.

"What! Hold on you can't-!" The guard covered Sokka's mouth and together they threw him off the boat and into the water.

After landing with a splash, Sokka was barely able to stay afloat as his armor was greatly weighing him down. "Wait!" he yelled. "Come back!" Unable to pry it off, he quickly began to sink. Just then till he felt two hands grab him from behind and pull him through the water. Resurfacing under a nearby dock, Sokka gasped for air and grabbed onto a loose board for support while his rescuer removed his armor. As it sank into the water, he turned to see who rescued him and felt a hand slap him across his face.

"Are you crazy!? What were you thinking diving into the water with twenty pounds of armor on!?" Toph yelled in his ear. "I knew you weren't bright snoozels but this just takes the cake!"

"I wasn't diving into the water!" Sokka yelled rubbing his cheek. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"I came here to see Katara." Toph said removing the last of Sokka's armor."Aang told me what happened at the contest so I decided to swam over and meet you guys. Unfortunately I can't tell where anything is outside the water and had to hide under the decks so I wouldn't be seen. I thought Katara was on that ship since everyone in that huge crowd was saying her name and talking about the wedding."

"Well she's not on that ship. In fact Katara's not even in the wedding." Sokka said bitterly.

"What do mean she's not?" He then filled Toph in on everything that happened after the concert up to his confrentation with Zuko.

"That fire bending jerk!" Toph exclaimed. "How dare he do that to Katara! I have half a mind to go on that boat and show prince cheater what the back of both my knuckles look like!"

"Well don't cause I tried something like that and he had me tossed off his ship." Sokka said irratably. "What are we gonna do now? The sun's nearly set!"

Before Toph could answer, they heard footsteps coming from above them and quickly ducked under water. Peeking around the side, Sokka saw Katara walking towards the edge of the dock while staring at the fading ship in the distance. Her eyes moist with tears, she sat down on the edge and started silently weeping into her lap. Sokka and Toph swam to a nearby ladder and climbed onto the dock.

As they sat next to her, Katara looked at Sokka who frowned and brushed a tear off her cheek. "I'm so sorry about this Katara...I really thought you had a chance...I thought..." Before finishing his thought, Katara threw her arms around him and cried into his shoulder. Sokka held her tightly and patted her back trying to comfort her while Toph watched sadly. In the distance the sun was inches from touching the water as it began its decent.

--

Out at sea, Aang and Momo were flying around happily humming to themselves as they came closer to the wedding ship.

"I wonder what kinda cake they'll have at the wedding..." Aang said to himself before a loud melodic voice interrupted his thoughts.

_"With that little water sprite, I'll make my dear outlook divine."_

"Hey that sounds a lot like..." Quickly Aang turned his glider towards the side of the ship and landed outside a small window. Glancing into the room, he saw a dark haired woman in a white dress sitting with her back to the window, brushing out her hair as she continued humming to herself.

Thinking it was Katara, Aang was about to say hi when Momo let out a hiss and backed away from the window. "What's wrong Momo?" he asked as the woman got up and started dancing around the room. Aang quickly ducked down but still managed to get a good look at her as hid. As she started singing, he quickly realized it wasn't Katara.

"_Things are working out according to my ultimate design!"_ she sang while taking a hair pin out of her hair and hurling it at a picture of Fire Lord Ozai, nailing him between the eyes. Aang gulped nervously as he watched the woman dance around. It definitely wasn't Katara but she sounded just like her. The woman then hoisted herself onto the chair and stepped onto the bureau, breaking a perfume bottle as she did so.

_"Soon I'll have that little bender and the ocean will be mine!" _she sang and started cackling maniacally as she pulled the mirror up to get a better look at herself. Aang gasped out loud when instead of her reflection, he saw Hama staring back, cackling and making the same movements as the woman did.

"The sea witch!" he exclaimed. "Oh no, we gotta- we gotta tell someone!" Aang then quickly zoomed off back toward shore with Momo close behind him.

--

On the deck, Katara, Sokka and Toph sat looking more depressed then ever when they heard a loud scream in the distance.

"KATARA! SOKKA! TOPH! KATARA!" Looking up, they saw Aang and Momo descend in front of them looking frazzled. "Good you're all here. Listen I got some bad news."

"Can't be worse then it already is." Sokka said grumpily.

"Well Momo and I were out flying-"

"No duh." Toph said sarcastically.

"-and we saw..." Aang continued. "We saw the watch!"

"The what?" Sokka asked.

"I mean the witch!" Aang said correcting himself. "The witch was watching the mirror and she was singing with a stolen set of pipes!"

They all looked blankly at Aang who quickly became frustrated. "Ugh! Don't you guys get what I'm telling you!? The PRINCE is marrying THE SEA WITCH who is IN DISGUISE!" Aang shouted at the top of his lungs. After clearing out their ears, the realization hit them and they all looked at Aang in horror.

"Wait Hama is the woman marrying Zuko!?" Sokka exclaimed. Aang nodded and the three other teens looked like they were gonna be sick. "Eww!"

"Are you sure about this?" Toph asked.

"Of course I am! Have I ever been wrong? I mean when it's important!" Aang added hasitilly. Seeing his point, everyone started to worry.

"Oh man what are we gonna do now? How can we stop her?" Toph asked.

Katara stood up and looked out towards the boat as the sun got closer to setting. The words then echoed through her head. _"Before the sun sets on the third day..."_ She realized it now. Hama had intended for her to fail all along and was now sabotaging her by stealing Zuko away. Well not if she had anything to say about it. Running back up the deck, Katara bolted past everyone and dove head first into the water.

"Katara!" Sokka shouted. Katara however swam forward out into the sea, determined to reach the boat. Looking around quickly, Sokka saw a nearby rowboat and got an idea.

"We hafta get to that ship and stop Hama at all cost. But we're gonna need help." Sokka said as he climbed into the boat. "I'm gonna go catch up with Katara and help her get to the ship. Toph, you go down to the palace and alert my dad. Tell him what's been going on and get him to come as soon as possible."

"Got it." Toph said leaping off the deck and into the ocean. Sokka managed to untie the ropes and began rotating the oars.

"Wait what about me Sokka? What can I do?" Aang asked.

"You! Find a way to stall that wedding!" Sokka called as he rowed out to sea.

"Stall the wedding?" Aang repeated. "How am I suppose to- wait that's it!" Taking out his glider, Aang and Momo flew off towards the marshlands where all the animals gathered. Reaching into his pocket, he took out a small bison whistle he carried around and blew into it as hard as possible. The sound vibrated throughout the land and various creatures appeared. All forms of creatures from flying lemurs to fire shrimpcrabs to platypus sealions gathered around Aang. Momo screeched out to them as if explaining what was going on and gradually they all started to follow them.

"C'mon everyone! We got an emergency here!" he called as more animals joined them. Soon Appa showed up with the crowd and flew next to Aang. "Glad you could make it buddy. I have a special job for you." Appa growled back at him. "Don't worry about us. We'll be able to stall till you get there. But first, I need to pick up a few more friends of mine." Aang said with a smirk and took off towards the open water with the huge animal brigade right behind him.

--  
--

Someone call Vince Vaugen and Owen Wilson cause theres a wedding that needs crashing! : P Next chapter up soon.

Also, a big happy 22nd birthday to my fiance Jason who's the most awesome guy in the world and the only one patient enough to put up with me and my crazy avatar/harry potter/etc fangirl obsessions. Love you hunny bunny : D

anyone whod care to may leave their birthday wishes in the form of reviews. : 3


	24. Stall that Wedding!

YEEEEESSSSS!! After all these years...I FINALLY got my liscense! SQUEE!! : D and it only took me 9 trys and 6 months of therapy to do so.

And now its time to celebrate with sum cake and mayhem : D especially cake. I found this chapter fun to write so I hope you enjoy.

--

Chapter 24: Stall that Wedding!

It was almost sunset and everyone was at the snack bar, eating pastries and eagerly waiting for the wedding to start. As the organ music began playing, everyone quickly found their seat as Zuko and Hama emerged from below deck and walked arm in arm down the aisle. Everyone stood up and bowed as they passed by, including Iroh who was overcome with joy.

"Oh how I've waited for this day." Iroh said wiping a tear from his eye. Hama smiled at everyone as they bowed to her, satisfied that everything was going according to plan. As far as she knew, no one could tell she wasn't Katara.

"Hey Aunt Wu. Who's that girl walking down the aisle with Zuko?" Meng asked pointing at Hama.

"Why it's Katara dear. Doesn't she look lovely?" Aunt Wu said as she bowed toward Hama and Zuko. Meng looked skeptically at Aunt Wu and then at the bride. She wasn't sure why but something seemed different about her. But to be polite she bowed anyway. Unfortunately upon bending down, Meng's hair knocked the bouquet out of Hama's hands. As Zuko bent down to retrieve it, Hama gave Meng the evil eye and 'accidentally' stepped on her foot before continuing down the aisle. Meng squeaked in pain and gritted her teeth but managed not to scream.

Soon the couple stood before the priest who raised his hands to begin the ceremony. "Ladies and Gentlemen. Fire nation and Earth kingdom citizens. We're gathered here today to witness the union of Prince Zuko to his blushing bride Katara..."

--

Meanwhile at sea, Katara had started to tire from swimming but kept on going. Even though her limbs ached in protest, she was desperate to get to the ship and stop that wedding at all cost. She even tore off the bottom layers of her dress so she'd swim faster.

Just then she felt something brush up behind her and turned to see Sokka sitting in small boat. "Need a lift?" he asked holding out his hand. Nodding, she grabbed his hand and climbed into the boat. Together they started rowing full speed towards the ship.

--

As the priest read through the vows, Hama looked briefly off to the side and watched as the sun got lower and lower. Smiling to herself, she tightened her grip on Zuko and turned her attention back towards the ceremony.

"Do you Zuko, take Katara to be your lawfully wedded wife for as long as you both shall live?" the priest asked.

"I do." Zuko said rigidly.

"Oh my dear nephew is getting married!" Iroh said blowing into his handkerchief.

"And do you Katara take Zuko to be your husband for as long as you both shall live?" the priest asked turning towards Hama.

Before she could respond however, a loud screeching noise rang through the air as a flock of lemurs lead by Momo flew down towards the ship. Zuko dove out of the way as they zoomed towards Hama's head. She quickly ducked to avoid them then started screaming as a flock of sea ravens began dive bombing on her as well. People looked around in confusion, wondering why the animals were behaving so oddly. Some tried to help Hama but ended up being bombarded as well.

Things got even more chaotic when Aang and several of his airbender friends jumped on deck and began blowing huge gusts of wind at everyone. Two of them airbended at Hama, sending her dress flying up over her head and making her tumble backwards.

"What is going on here!?" Iroh demanded as the airbenders ran amok, sending the guests flying out of their seats. One of the airbenders then took a teapot off of the snack table and started chugging from the spout. "Hey put that teapot down! It's a collector's item!" Iroh yelled chasing the airbender around the deck.

Then the platypus sealions and fire shrimpcrabs joined the fray sending all the guests into a mass panic. Zuko tried to protect Hama from the animals but was instantly thrown back and pinned to the deck by ostrich flamingos who sat on top of him.

As Hama tried running away from the animal onslaught, Momo and a flock of pelican cats chased after her, spraying her with water, hairballs, chum and even a crabshrimp which jumped onto her face and pinched her nose. Hama let out a howling scream but was quickly silenced as Aang and his master Monk Gyatso threw several starsponges at her face.

"I must say Aang this is certainly the most fun I've had in years." said Monk Gyatso as he blew the wig off of an old man. Aang laughed at his antics then grabbed a tray of creampuffs off the table, handing one to Gyatso. Together they bombarded the guest with pastries, nailing one of the counts behind the head. "Good throw Aang! By the way, care for a cup of tea?" he asked handing him a small cup while drinking out of the teapot.

Hama meanwhile wasn't having as much fun. "GET AWAY FROM ME! YOU SLIMY LITTLE-" she shouted prying the star creatures off her. All of a sudden she felt herself get thrown into the air as the sealions began tossing her around in a game of catch.

--

Out at sea, Katara and Sokka were rowing as fast as they could but were only halfway to the ship. "Ugh we're never gonna get there in time!" Sokka said in frustration. Katara looked anxiously towards the ship when they heard a growl from overhead.

"Appa! Boy am I glad to see you!" Sokka said as the huge bison landed in the water and started licked both of them with his huge wet tongue.

"Alright that's enough." Sokka said wiping the saliva from his face. "We need to get to that ship right away. Think you can help us?" Appa nodded then swam behind their boat. Lowering his head, he got his horns around the back and began pushing it forward. "Great job Appa buddy. Now let's go stop that wedding! Yip yip!" Sokka yelled. With a swish of his tail, Appa pushed their boat full speed ahead towards the ship.

--

While the animals and airbenders continued to cause havoc, Aang heard a scream from behind him and turned to see Meng, trying desperately to pry off a lemur that had gotten its foot stuck in one of her pigtails. When she finally freed it, she accidentally tripped backwards over a scurrying rat turtle and fell backwards over the railing. Luckily Aang rushed forward and caught her just in time.

"Don't worry I gotcha." Aang said pulling her back up. "Are you okay?" he asked.

As Meng looked up at him, her heart skipped a beat and her cheeks flush a deep red. "Yeah I'm okay..." she said as a goofy grin crossed her face. Aang smiled awkwardly back at her till he heard a loud crash. Both turned to see Hama who had landed in the wedding cake after one of the sealions failed to catch her. Aang was about to run towards her when Meng held him back. "No wait...she's mine." Meng said narrowing her eyes. She then ran off to the snack table as Katara and Sokka arrived on Appa who airlifted them from their boat.

"Hey Aang. We finally made it-woah..." Sokka stopped when he saw all the guests running around screaming and being chased by animals. "What'd we miss?" Katara was surprised as well and watched as Iroh got into a tug of war with Gyatso over a teapot.

"Not much. Though you're just in time for the cake." Aang said pointing behind him. "I hear its devil flavored." They looked over his shoulder and watched as Hama climbed out of the smashed wedding cake.

Growling in anger, Hama stood up and was about to use her bending when icy cold punch was splashed on her face. Behind her, Meng stood holding a crystal bowl and a satisfied grin on her face. "That's for stepping on my foot you floozy!" she shouted throwing the bowl at her feet. Hama sneered at Meng and stomped towards her when Aang popped up between them.

"You got cake all over you. Let me get it!" he then blew straight in Hama's face causing her to fly backwards. However, she managed to grab Aang by the collar and dragged him down with her.

Once getting on her feet, she started to violently shake him. "I'll teach you to mess with me you little-!" she shouted tightening her grip on Aang's neck as he gasped for air.

"Hey Hama!" a voice called out. Hama looked to the side and gasped when she saw Katara and Sokka standing near the ledge. "Remember us?" he grinned as he took out his boomerang. "Alright buddy, don't fail me now...boomerang slice!" he yelled as he hurled it at Hama. However, the thing whizzed past her and off the ship. "Aw crud..."

As Hama laughed mockingly at Sokka, Meng snuck behind and yanked on her hair as hard as she could. Hama let out a loud scream just as the boomerang came spinning back and neatly sliced off her necklace. Releasing Aang, Hama watched in horror as the necklace flew through the air and shattered right in front of Zuko. A swirling gold mist leaked out of the debris and split in two, forming a set of crab claws and the blue stone necklace.

__

Ah ah ah...ah ah ah...ah ah ah ah ah ah...

With the shell destroyed, the spell on Zuko lifted and he shook his head as his eyes turned back to their normal color. "What the- what just happened? Why are there birds on top of me?" he asked as the ostrich flamingos got off him and flew away. He then heard the singing voice and looked down among the shell debris to see the blue stone necklace.

"What's this doing here?" he said picking it up. The necklace then started to glow and let out a blue ray pointing him in a direction. His eyes following the ray, he immediately spotted Katara and saw as the light stopped right on her throat. As he started walking closer, the voice got louder causing all the animals, airbenders and wedding guest to stop what they were doing. Once Zuko stopped in front of her, the necklace flew out of his hands and tied itself around Katara's neck, fully restoring her voice.

_Ah ah ah...ah ah ah..."AH AH AHHHHHH!!"_ Katara smiled and her hand flew to her necklace as her voice came in clear as a bell.

Zuko looked at Katara in amazement. "Katara?"

"Zuko." she spoke happily to him for the first time. Momo then jumped onto her shoulder and licked her cheek.

"My claws!" Sokka exclaimed running toward shell remains. Grinning widely, he picked up the crab claws and slipped them back on. "Fits like a glove!"

Katara rolled her eyes at Sokka then smiled sweetly at Zuko who continued to look dumbfounded.

"You...you can talk?" he said pointing at her.

"I can now." she said going up to him and taking his hands in hers.

As she looked up at him with her ocean blue eyes, the realization hit him like a ton of bricks. "It's You! You're the one who saved me! The one I've been looking for this whole time!" he said squeezing her hands. "Oh Katara..." He then pulled her into a hug. "I'm so sorry I didn't realize sooner." Katara leaning her head on his chest and hugged back.

"Zuko! Get away from her!" Hama tried shouting but, upon hearing her raspy old woman voice, quickly covered her mouth.

Everyone watch happily as the two embraced, including Aang and Meng who were awkwardly holding hands and Sokka who kept clapping his claws together. Zuko then pulled away slightly and looked at Katara. "Can't believe you were in front of me this whole time and I didn't know. Make's me feel dumber then when I didn't know your name".

Katara giggled. "I really did want to tell you though." she said as she brushed his bangs away. "I just needed to find the right voice first." His heart all a flutter, Zuko's smiled at the blue eyed beauty and gently stroked her cheek as he leaned forward to kiss her.

"NO!" Hama shouted as Katara leaned towards Zuko, her lips just inches from his.

Then the sun set. A surge went through her body as Katara felt herself go limp and fall forward. "Katara!" Zuko exclaimed as her caught her and gentle laid her on the deck. As he looked her over for injury, he spotted her lower half and quickly backed away. Everyone gasped in shock as Katara's legs instantly became a large blue fish tail.

"HA! You're too late!" Hama cackled in triumph as Zuko watched the woman he loved turn into a waterbender right before his eyes.

"YOU'RE TOO LATE!" she screamed to sky as lightning began striking all around her. With one bolt, Hama burst out of her fake body and turned back to her original form. Everyone screamed in horror and jumped out of the way as the tentacled old woman crawled down the aisle with incredible speed and grabbed Katara around the waist. "So long lover boy." she said blowing a kiss at Zuko.

"Katara!" Zuko rushed forward to grab her but was too slow and watched as they disappeared beneath the waves. Just then he heard a loud thud behind him.

"Sokka!" Aang exclaimed as he rushed to Sokka who lay flat on the deck beside him. Zuko turned towards Sokka and became even more shocked when he saw that he too had a large fish tail.

"Sokka?" he asked in bewilderment as Sokka started crawling towards the edge. "What is going on here!? Why is everyone sprouting fins!?"

"I'll tell ya bout it later!" Sokka yelled irritably as Aang helped him up. "But for now, mind getting me into the water? Kinda hard to move when you don't have legs or feet ya know!"

--

"Let go of me!" Katara yelled trying to pry herself loose from Hama's unusually strong grip.

"Don't think you're getting out of this one princess." Hama said dragging her further down. "Your time is up and now you have to pay the price."

"What are you gonna do to me?" Katara asked nervously.

"Nothing just yet. Besides, this isn't just about you. I'm after a much bigger fish-"

"HAMA STOP!" a loud voice boomed. Hama turned around to see Hakoda pointing his scepter straight at her. At his side were Toph and the Kyoshi warriors, poised and ready for a fight.

"Why Chief Hakoda, my dearest nephew. Right on time." she said smiling evilly at him. "How are things?"

"Let Katara go!" he shouted pointing the scepter towards her face.

"Not a chance Hakoda! She's mine now!" Hama said tightening her grip on Katara. "After all, we did make a deal." she then snapped her fingers revealing the signed contract. Hakoda looked at it in shock as he saw his daughters name signed at the bottom.

"No...Katara..." he said looking at his daughter in disbelief.

"Daddy I'm sorry! I didn't know-" she pleaded as Hama wrapped her up in her tentacle.

"Oh you knew full well what you were getting into sweet cakes. And now if you don't mind-" she then tried moving past him but the Kyoshi warriors surrounded her.

"You're not going anywhere till you release Katara. Give her back to me now or I'll-" Hakoda threatened.

"What? Banish me again? Face it Hakoda, there's nothing you can do. Katara belongs to me now." she said waving the contract around.

Enraged, Hakoda shot a bolt of lightening at it but the contract remained intact.

Hama laughed in amusement. "Oh my dear nephew, still pompous as ever. But not even you with your almighty powers can go around breaking legally binding contracts."

Hakoda glared angrily at her. "Then I'll try a different approach. Warriors! Seize her!" The Kyoshi warriors drew their fans and rushed forward but were instantly stopped as the ground rose up beneath them, trapping them in rock and sand.

"Nice try." Hama said as Yu and Xin Fu appeared behind her flexing their tentacles menacingly. "But you didn't think you were the only one with back-up did you?" The earthbenders then kicked up some rocks and hurled them straight at Hakoda's head. Luckily they were easily deflected by Toph.

"Chief doesn't need back up. He's got me." Slamming her fist into the ground, she grabbed two large rocks and hurled them at the benders, hitting both of them in the gut and chest. As they spiraled backwards, Toph rushed forward to attack but was held back by Hama who snagged her with a water whip and slammed her into the ground. Yu and Xin Fu quickly recovered and earthbended Toph's hands and tail to the ground. While Toph struggled to free herself, the earthbenders stood over her, ready to strike in retaliation.

"You left a lot of nasty bruises on us." Yu said rotating his shoulder.

"Time to give you ones to match." Xin Fu said cracking his knuckles as he reached for Toph. Suddenly both were hit in the back of the heads as a boomerang whizzed by.

"Keep your slimy tentacles off her!" Sokka shouted after catching his boomerang.

"Sokka!" Hakoda and Katara yelled upon seeing him. Toph's ears perked up as she heard Sokka's voice and she turned toward him smiling.

"You heard me! Now back away if you know what's good for you!" Sokka said pointing menacingly at Yu and Xin Fu who couldn't help but smirk. Yu then bended Toph out of the ground and up against a rock while Xin Fu stood in front of them.

"Bring it on little man. Let's see what you got." Xin Fu said cracking his neck.

"Alright you asked for it! HYAAAHHHHH!!" Sokka charged at the earthbenders but didn't get more then halfway before every limb in his body froze up. Hama held up a hand and flicked her wrist, causing Sokka to become stiff as a board and fall over.

"Sorry to deny you a good fight Xin Fu, but I have some unfinished business with the young prince." Hama then walked over to Sokka and turned him over with her tentacle. "So you're Sokka, my little grand nephew. I must say you're pretty resilient for a non-bender, just like your father." Sokka scowled up at Hama and was about to retort when Xin Fu stuffed a wad of seaweed in his mouth and bended his fins into the ground.

"It's too bad you had to stick your nose where it didn't belong and get caught up in my spell. Even worse is that you also broke my shell. Had you signed the contract, I would've enjoyed adding you along with your sister to my little collection." Hama then motioned with her hand causing Sokka to sit up and go into sharp painful convulsions. "But I guess destroying you is just as fun."

"Sokka!" Katara shouted as she tried to break loose of Hama's tentacle.

"Hama stop it!" Hakoda yelled moving toward them.

"Not another inch Hakoda! That scepter may protect you from my magic but it won't do the same for them." she then raised her other hand and started sending Katara into convulsions.

"Leave them alone!" Hakoda begged. "It me you want not them!"

Hama thought for a moment. "Your right Hakoda. You are the one I want." she then lowered her hands releasing Sokka and Katara from her control. "And I always was a girl with an eye for a bargain. Perhaps we arrange a sort of trade-off?"

"Trade off!" Hakoda exclaimed.

"Well, it doesn't take a fool to realize that the son and daughter of the great sea king are two very precious commodities. But being the generous person I am, I'd be more then willing to make an exchange...for someone even better." she said with a smirk.

"You don't mean-" Hakoda asked.

"Yes I do. You know what I want and I know what you want. So here's the deal. You sign that contract in place of your daughter and I'll let her go free. Hand over the scepter afterwards and I'll let your son go free as well." she then held up the contract for him to sign.

"But it's not me your really after. It's my power and the kingdom!" Hakoda said.

"That may be true. But don't forget..." Hama then reached into her pocket and extracted a large multicolor orb that shined eerily. "I too have my own source of power." She then threw Katara down next to Sokka and took out a small silk thread which she passed through the stone and tied around her neck like a necklace.

"The moonstone..." Hakoda watched in horror as the moonstone started glowing bright green and released rays of gold mist that engulfed Katara and Sokka, slowly turning them into skinny shrimp creatures.

"Now's the time to make your choice Hakoda! Which would you rather be? The almighty king of the sea? Or a father to his beloved children?" Hama said gesturing to Katara and Sokka who were getting smaller by the minute.

--

Back on the ship, the winds started picking up speed causing the water to become choppy. All the animals and airbenders sensed the coming storm and fled towards land while the guest huddled below deck. Iroh desperately looked around for Zuko and finally found him on the top deck lowering a lifeboat into the water.

"Zuko what are you doing?" Iroh asked. "You need to get below with the others."

Discarding his formal robes onto the deck, Zuko picked up a harpoon and tossed it onto the boat. "I'm going to find Katara. Take this ship back to shore and get everyone into the palace."

"What!? Zuko no! You'll be killed!" Iroh said grabbing his shoulder. "That tentacle creature is dangerous! It will drag you and that boat straight to bottom of the sea!"

"I don't care if it threw me head first into a volcano! I lost Katara once and I'm not gonna lose her again!" Pulling the rope loose, Zuko jumped into the boat and lowered it into the water then started furiously rowing out to sea.

--

"So Hakoda...do we have a deal?" Hama said holding the contract close to him.

"Don't listen to her chief!" Toph shouted before Yu clapped his webbed claw over her mouth.

Hakoda looked uncertainly at Toph and the grounded Kyoshi warriors who were shouting at him not to do it. He then looked back at Katara and Sokka who were shrinking before his eyes. Realizing he had no choice, Hakoda reluctantly aimed his scepter at the parchment and signed his name in place of Katara's. Then with a heavy heart, he placed the scepter on the ground in front of Hama.

"Ha! It is done then!" she shouted in triumph. The gold mist that had surrounded Sokka and Katara suddenly lifted and shot toward Hakoda, trapping him in a vortex. Once back to normal, the siblings watched in horror as their father was shrunk down.

"NO!" Katara shouted. After the vortex vanished, she swam to her father who was now a small skinny krillshrimp. "Daddy..."

"Finally! After all these years..." Hama said as she picked up his scepter. "The ocean and kingdoms belong to me!"

__

And now you poor unfortunate souls!  
Time's up! You're through!

__

Now the power of the water tribe is once again made whole  
by the magic of the scepter and the stone in my control  
and now darkness will reign forever, over ocean, sea and shore!

"Now see for yourself how banishment feels!" Hama shouted as she aimed the scepter at Hakoda's little shrimp body.

__

YOU POOR! UN-FOR-TUNATE! SOOOUUUULLL!!

Hama then let out an evil laugh as the scepture shot a huge bolt of lightning straight at Hakoda.

--  
--

Oh my :S not looking good is it? Well the next chapter is about to get worse. On the plus side there's ton of action and bending and so forth. But on the bad side...SOMEONE'S...GOING...TO DIE!! : O

Well technically, 4 people are. 3 of them are obvious. 1 not so much.

Normally id never break the rules of good fanfiction and kill off a character, but ive thought it over and decided to go through with it. Though it pains me greatly since I like this character but if J.K. Rowling can do it so can I. I expect there will be sum flames and hate mail and I will not deter any of you sending sum thou I request that you at least keep it clean.

Anyways, next chapter out soon. Let the bending battles BEGIN!!


	25. The Battle

Ugh...these last few days sucked : ( I've bin sick in bed with my stomach hurtin, barely able to eat anything. but now I am mostly better and ready to bring you a new chapter.

as I said in the last one, sum unfortunate characters are going to die. 2 obvious, 1 not so much. those who don't like action violence or scary situations (which I doubt is many of you) please look away and think about small kittens or fluffy bunnies or pink ponies that fart rainbows and poop butterflies.

also, Huge props to my hubby Jason who helped provide ideas and edit the fighting scene. : D thanks hunny!

--

Chapter 25: The Battle

As a bolt of lightning burst from the scepter, Katara lunged forward and grabbed Hakoda out of the way in time. Setting the small krillshrimp back down, she glared angrily at Hama and formed two ice daggers in her hand.

"You monster! Change him back!" Katara demanded as she lunged at Hama with the daggers.

"Not on your life!" Hama yelled as she blocked Katara's daggers with the scepter. Katara then stabbed repeatedly at Hama who parried with the scepter. After a short struggle, Hama threw Katara off and pinned her against the ground with the scepter aimed at between her eyes.

"Don't mess with me you little brat! Contract or no contract, I'll still- OUCH!" A harpoon suddenly whizzed by and grazed her shoulder. Gripping her arm, Hama looked behind her and saw Zuko floating near the surface glaring down at her.

"How dare you! Pitful insignificent fire bender!" Hama shouted and turned to Yu and Xin Fu. "After him!"

"Zuko!" Katara tried swimming towards him but was held back by Hama's tentacles. "Zuko look out!"

Seeing the benders coming towards him, Zuko quickly turned and swam back up to the surface. Toph meanwhile used the distraction to free herself and Sokka from the rocks. "Come on! We gotta help!" she said pulling the seaweed out of his mouth and dragging him upwards.

Zuko had managed to make it back to the boat but was instantly dragged back down as Yu and Xin Fu grabbed onto his arms and legs. While he struggled to get free, Sokka and Toph swam up behind the earthbenders and tapped them on the shoulders.

"Hey there. Remember us?" Sokka said taking out his boomerang.

"Payback time chumps!" Toph said raising up her fist which was encased in rock. She then slammed Yu right in the jaw, sending him spinning backwards. Yu managed to recover but found that he was missing a few teeth. As he tried punching her back, Toph ducked out of the way, grabbed Yu by his fins and hurled him into the ground.

Xin Fu tried holding onto Zuko but was finding it difficult as Sokka kept hitting him in the back of the head with the boomerang. Hard as he tried though, the bender refused to fall and kept swinging back at Sokka with his free hand. His efforts fruitless, Sokka resorted to using the sharp part of his boomerang to chop off Xin Fu's long hair.

"Hey! What the-!" Xin Fu's hand flew to the back of his head as he felt a huge bald spot on his scalp. "My hair!"

"Oh relax. It's not so bad. Just a little more off the top and you can pass for a bald eagle." Sokka said sarcastically.

"Why you little-!" Xin Fu then let go of Zuko and chased after Sokka. With the benders distracted and him rapidly running out of air, Zuko quickly swam back to the surface unaware that Hama had the scepter pointed straight at him.

"Say goodbye to your little sweetheart." She said as the scepter began to glow.

Looking at where she was pointing, Katara panicked and lunged straight at Hama, yanking back her hair back just as a bolt of lightning shot out of the scepter.

It missed Zuko but Yu and Xin Fu weren't as lucky. While chasing after Sokka, Xin Fu was hit from the side by Yu who was being flung around by Toph. Both fell to the ground and got tangled in a large bed of seaweed. As they tried freeing themselves, both got caught in the crossfire of the lightning bolt and were instantly vaporized.

"NO!!" Hama shouted as she watched the benders disintegrate. "My henchmen! My poor little poopsies..."

As she gathered their remains, Hama sneered up at Katara who was heading to the surface towards Zuko. Growling in anger, Hama gripped the scepter tightly as her moonstone burned a dark red. Sokka and Toph watched in horror as smoke started billowing from around her, causing her to steadily grow in size. Quickly, both swam away and headed up towards the surface.

--

The waves began churning roughly as Zuko struggled to get onto his boat. As he tried lifting himself into the boat, he felt someone push from behind and turned to see Katara giving him a leg up.

"Zuko quick! You got to get away from here!" Katara said pushing him into his boat.

"No! I'm not leaving without you!" Zuko said as he grabbed her by the arm and lifted her into the boat. Before either could even grab an oar, there was a loud rumbling from under water as Hama rose up laughing maniacally. She continued to grow bigger, even lifting Zuko's boat out of the water with her hand. Quickly, both of them jumped off the boat and back into the water before Hama smashed it in her palm. They held onto each other and watched in horror as Hama grew to the size of a mountain.

"YOU PITIFUL INSIGNIFICANT FOOLS!" she bellowed above them.

"Look out!" Zuko shouted as Hama slammed one of her tentacles into the water. Both were able to dive under and avoid it as Hama raised her scepter towards the sky.

"NOW I AM THE RULER OF ALL THE OCEANS!" Hama yelled while conjuring up a huge storm. "WATCH AS THE WAVES OBEY MY EVERY WHIM!" Rain began pouring down heavily as she then conjured up wave after wave of large and destructive proportions.

"Zuko!" Katara shouted as he started to drift away. Zuko tried to grab her outreached hand but got caught in the rip tide of a huge wave, which flung him high into the air before crashing down upon him. Katara tried going after Zuko but was almost hit by the lightning, causing her to duck and cover behind the rocks.

"THE SEA AND ALL ITS SPOILS. BOW TO MY POWER!" Hama shouted as she started blasting everything in site. Katara pressed herself against the rock trying to conceal herself but Hama immediately spotted her and shot at the rock, blowing it to pieces. She then aimed at Katara but was instantly knocked upside the head as a large winged creature flew at her.

"Aang!" Katara exclaimed as she looked up into the sky. Sure enough, buzzing around her head was the young airbender who hurled huge gusts of winds at Hama as he tried to knock her off balance. After blowing her hair over her eyes, he flew down to Katara and held out his hand.

"Come on! We need to get out of here before-AAAH!!" Aang yelled in pain as lightning from the scepter grazed Aang's leg, causing him to fall in the water. Katara grabbed Aang and quickly pulled him away as she bended a wave at Hama who easily deflected it. She started moving towards them but stopped when she heard a loud voice call out from behind.

"Hey Hama! How's the weather up there?" Sokka shouted from below her.

"WHAT?" Hama asked turning around.

"What's wrong? The altitude making it hard to hear?" Sokka said in a sarcastic tone. "You know maybe it's me, but don't you think your aiming a little too high?" Hama raised a tentacle and slammed it into the water. Sokka bolted away to dodge and returned to the surface. "I mean c'mon! I know you want to be large and in charge but I think you're getting a little too big for your britches?" A bolt of lightning shot from the sky, and again Sokka avoided it though just barely.

While Sokka continued to distract her with fancy fin work and bad puns, Toph surfaced next to Katara and pulled her toward the nearest rock, creating a second rock to hide them. She then bended up a small platform for Aang to lie on as Katara healed his wounds.

"Thanks Katara" Aang said as Katara finished healing his leg. "Man, that Hama sure can pack a punch."

"I'll say." Katara agreed. "How are we supposed to defeat her? I can't even aim my bending properly without being zapped."

Toph thought for a moment "We'll need to cut off her power supply and get that scepter away from her somehow. Maybe if we lure her near the shallows, we can trap her within the rocks. The hard part though is getting there without being blown up." she said as Sokka made a joke about Hama 'getting a big head'.

"Wait! We need to find Zuko first. He's still out there." Katara said worriedly.

"It's too risky. Zuko could be anywhere and Hama will destroy you the minute you swim away from this rock. "Toph then peeked out the side and got an idea. "Which is why you'll need a distraction."

"What did you have in mind?" Katara asked.

"Aang and I will grab Sokka and lead Hama out towards the shallows. While she's chasing us, you go out and find Zuko. Meet us near the bay where all those jagged pillars are."

"Got it. But will you guys be able to handle her?"

"We'll be fine as long as we have a head start." Aang said optimistically.

"Hama may be all powerful but she's still got nothing on us." Toph smirked. "Now get ready. I think snoozels just ran out of puns."

"And I mean why destroy me when you have bigger fish to fry?" Sokka said nervously as Hama scowled at him.

"ENOUGH! ANNOYING LITTLE GUPPY!" Hama shouted and took a long swipe with a tentacle, casting out a powerful wave towards him. Sokka yelped and dove underwater to get some distance.

"Wait till we're a good distance away." Toph said as she grabbed onto Aangs glider. "Alright Aang now!" Quick as a flash Aang took off and flew right past Hama, bringing his glider just low enough to grab Sokka's outreached hand in the water. As Hama followed after them, Katara swam out from behind the rock took off in search of Zuko.

"Bout time you guys showed up. I was running out of material." Sokka said steadying his grip on the glider. "So what's the plan? Where we going?"

"We need to lure Hama to the shallows and get that scepter away from her." Toph said as they neared the shore. "Then we need to find a way to take her down for good."

"No problem. Shouldn't be too hard right?" Sokka asked. Aang yelled then went into a dive as more lightning whizzed past them. All three tumbled onto one of the pillars as Hama approached the middle of the bay. Aang gritted his teeth as he stood on his sore leg then took his staff and hurled a large wind at Hama, spraying her with water and debris. As she conjured a wall of water to defend herself, the three teens jumped into the water and hid behind the pillar for cover.

"Okay maybe it is gonna be harder then I thought." Sokka said nervously pressing himself against the rock. "But don't worry, I may have an idea..."

--

In the other direction, Katara searched desperately for any sign of the prince. "Zuko! ZUKO!"

"Katara! Over here!"

Hearing his voice, Katara battled through the waves and current till she finally spotted Zuko who was holding onto a piece of driftwood from his destroyed boat.

"Oh Zuko thank goodness!" Katara exclaimed as she swam up and wrapped her arms around him. "I thought you had drowned."

"With you around, not likely." Zuko said as he hugged her back. "C'mon we need to head to shore quick."

"I can't." Katara said shaking her head. "My friends are out there, about to go face to face with Hama and they'll need my help. She'll destroy everything if we don't put a stop to her."

"Then I'm coming too." Zuko said letting go of the driftwood. "Together we'll be more then a match for that witch. Besides, I need to make sure you don't get hurt."

Katara smiled "With you around, not likely." she then grabbed his hand and together they set out for the shallows.

--

"COME OUT, COME OUT WHEREVER YOU ARE!" Hama called as she looked among the pillars.

Suddenly she was ambushed as dozens of spikes rained down upon her. Shielding herself from the attack, she spotted Toph, encased in rock armor and gliding on a rock slide towards her. Hama tried zapping her but the earthbender was too quick and kept deflecting rocks back at her. Once close enough, Toph began earth bending Hama's tentacles against rocks and to the ground, slowing down her movements. As her attacks continued, Aang flew overhead with Sokka and dove behind Hama, trying to grab the outreached scepter. Unfortunately, Hama spotted them and took a huge swipe with her free tentacle, nearly knocking Aang out of the sky. In a hasty maneuver, Sokka leapt off the glider and whacked Hama in the eye with his tailfin.

As Hama clutched her eye in pain, she began randomly blasting lightning all over the place in a desperate attempt to destroy the three teens. Toph tried using a boulder to knock the scepter out of Hama's hand but the lightning destroyed her rock slide, throwing off her aim and sending her falling back into the water. The lightning also struck Aang's glider, causing him and Sokka to land abruptly on the nearest pillar so they could put the fire out. As the three regrouped, Hama towered over them and let out an amused cackle.

"YOU FOOLS THOUGHT YOU'RE MEAGER POWERS WERE A MATCH FOR ME?" she said mockingly. As she lifted up her tentacle to slam down upon them, it froze and became incased in ice. Shocked, Hama tried freeing it when she was struck from behind with a fire blast and let out a painful scream. Looking up from the pillar, the three were ecstatic and relieved to see Katara and Zuko side by side on the pillar behind Hama, poised and ready for battle.

"Correction Hama. We know our meager powers are more than a match for you!" Katara said as she encased more of Hama's tentacles in ice. Hama let out a screech and tried breaking herself free as Zuko jumped from pillar to pillar, hurling large fireballs at her that set her clothes ablaze. Katara then conjured up an ice pillar and started hurling ice disks at Hama which sliced up her robes. As Hama flinched in pain, her grip on the scepter slackened, giving Sokka the opportunity to knock it free with his boomerang.

Hama leaned forward to catch it but Toph launched a boulder at her, which collided with Hama's hand and broke into a dozen pieces. Hama screamed and tried to retaliate but was held back as Katara bound her hands together with a water whip and froze them in midair. Aang then leapt forward and summoned a wind vortex which left Hama motionless as he went to grab the scepter.

"I WILL NOT BE DEFEATED!" she screamed. Tearing her wrist free of the ice, Hama dispersed the vortex and summoned the scepter, which flew right out of Aang's hands and into her. She then began flailing it all over the place, destroying all the rocks and ice in site. Everyone ducked and fled for cover as pillar after pillar was destroyed, including the one that Sokka kneeled on. As he was about to fall off, Toph bended a rock underneath him, grabbed his hand and pulled him back up. Hama then appeared and was about to flail them when she felt a searing heat strike her shoulder.

Zuko had unleashed his fire, which engulfed both his arms and created two very long fire whips. He attacked repeatedly, burning any part of her that wasn't covered. From the other side, Katara leaped out of the water and summoned her own set of water whips which she used to also attack Hama. Together they attacked from both sides leaving Hama overwhelmed and unable to aim the scepter long enough for an attack.

As she tried desperately to defend herself, Hama felt both her arms get wrapped up by the whips and pulled behind her, causing her to lose her grip on the scepter. She managed to grab it with her tentacle but couldn't move it as it was earth bended to the ground. As the rest of her limbs were immobilized, she looking up and saw Aang, Sokka and Toph riding a wind vortex towards her. Each jumped onto a different pillar as Aang blew another razor sharp gust at Hama, causing the scepter to fall over and be blown onto the beach. When the winds died down, she spotted the scepter far away from her reach and Katara, Aang, Zuko, Sokka and Toph on all sides of her. She was surrounded.

"IT SEEMS I HAVE UNDERESTIMATED EVERYONE. ESPECIALLY YOU KATARA. WHO KNEW THAT ROYALS AND PEASENTS FROM THE FOUR ELEMENTS COULD WORK SO WELL TOGETHER?" Hama said with a smirk as her moonstone began to glow. "IT'S TOO BAD THERE'S ONE PERSON IN YOUR GROUP WHO HAPPENS TO BE AT A CERTAIN...DISADVANTAGE." By the witches will, the scepter then raised itself off the beach and flew back towards her as Hama used all her strength to burst out of the rock and grab it.

The shattered rock surprised the teens, who seeked cover or parried away fallen stones while lightning gathered in the sky above Hama. All of them wondered for a moment what she was talking about, but simply steadied themselves for the incoming attack. All except Toph who gasped as she realized that one of them did have a disadvantage. One of them was not able to bend...

"SAY GOODBYE!" Hama then raised the scepter high, summoning lightning from all around her. Before she could aim it, Toph quickly bended a rock wall in front of Sokka to protect him. Unfortunately, that was the cue Hama needed. Glancing at Toph, she turned and shot a bolt of lightning right through her chest, shattering her rock armor.

"TOPH!!" Sokka screamed as he leapt out from behind the rock. Time seemed to stand still as Toph was thrown back from the blast, hovering in midair as the lightning coursed through her body. Then, without a sound, she fell backwards off the pillar and into the ocean.

--

NOOES!! TOPH! : O oh what has science done!!

Now comes the part where yall will really hate me. Since school will be startin soon, I need to take the week off to register, buy books and do all that lovely jazz. Fret not as I will update come September, just not as soon as I'd like to.

On a side note, sorry to all you Toph fans out there. It kills me to off such an awesome character, but believe me when I say that I am going somewhere with this. In the meantime (gets out marshmallows) let the flames begin! : P


	26. Hama's defeat

Chapter 26: Hama's Defeat

"TOPH NO!" Katara gasped in horror as she watched her friend's lifeless body fall into the ocean. Quick as a flash, Sokka jumped in after her and disappeared beneath the waves. Aang and Zuko tried following him but was stopped by Hama, who waved the scepter around her while cackling loudly.

"HAHAHA! THE POOR FOOL. EVEN TO THE MOST POWERFUL BENDER, SILLY THINGS LIKE LOVE AND COMPASSION CAN CAUSE THEIR DOWNFALL!"

Katara clenched her fist in anger and glared up at Hama. That was the last straw. Conjuring up water, she made an ice board and jumped onto it, heading straight toward Hama while launching ice spikes at her. Hama blocked with a wall of water and lashed back with own barrage of ice spikes. Katara weaved around them and with one slash, knocked the scepter out of Hama's hand and froze it to the nearest pillar.

Seizing their chance, Aang and Zuko joined in the attack and began sending gusts of wind and fire her way. However, Hama blocked them both by summoning a tidal wave and launching it at them. As Aang flew Zuko away from the oncoming wave, Hama pried the scepter off the pillar and began shooting lightning at everything that moved. Luckily Katara was able to get out of the line of fire and hide behind a small pillar where Aang and Zuko were hiding.

"This is hopeless!" Aang moaned "Even without the scepter she's still too powerful!"

"There's gotta be a way to stop her." Zuko said. "Obviously the scepter isn't her source of power so it must be something else."

Katara peeked out the side and glanced at Hama who was searching around for them. A glint then caught her eye that was radiating from Hama's neck.

"That's it..." she said.

"What's it?" Zuko asked.

"The moonstone. Thats what gives her her power! If we destroy it, she's be defeated for sure!"

Aangs eyes widened in realization but quickly became worried when he glanced around at Hama. "But how are we gonna get close enough?" Before Katara could answer, a bolt of lightning blazed overhead taking off the top of the pillar.

"COME OUT, COME OUT WHEREVER YOU ARE!" Hama called out.

Katara cautiously looked out to the side as Hama approached even closer. "We need to distract her long enough to get the necklace off her. But how-" Just then Hama let out a scream and doubled over, nearly crushing the pillars around her

"WHY YOU LITTLE-!"

"Zuko!" Katara gasped as she spotted the fire prince who ran out from the hiding place and was attacking Hama with full force. He climbed up a nearby pillar and began jumping onto the others, turning Hama's attention away from Katara and Aang. Once far away enough, he propelled himself into the air and did a spinning kick toward Hama's head, burning her with a brillant wave of flames.

Taking advantage of the distraction, Katara jumped onto her ice board and zoomed toward Hama, riding the large waves and trying to get a good shot at the stone. Hama spotted her at the corner of her eye and aimed a bolt back at her but missed. Katara propelled herself high into the air and tried striking at the stone but Hama managed to block and whack her with the back of her hand. Katara flew backwards through the air but was quickly caught by Aang who flew overhead.

"Thought you could use a lift" Aang said changing positions so she was riding on his back. Katara smiled then sat up to face Hama. The sea witch tried desperately to swat at the teens as they zoomed around her but kept getting burned by Zuko every time she lifted her hands. As Katara jumped off onto a pillar, Aang zoomed behind Hama and with one airbending slice, cut neatly through the necklace string sending the stone falling towards the water. As it changed back to normal size, Katara jumped up and grabbed it. Then with one clean sweep, she slashed right through the moonstone, breaking it in half and shattering it into a million pieces.

Hama let out a dry gasp and grabbed her chest as she felt her evil powers weaken significantly. Suddenly her whole body began to shake and slowly started to shrivel. Hama wheezed and gasped for air as she seemed to age a hundred years. "I...WILL...NOT...LOSE!!" Her body now violently shaking, Hama summoned up her remaining strength and aimed the scepter at Katara. Zuko gasped when he saw who she was pointing at and quick raced forward.

"DIE!" She wheezed out and shot a bolt of lightning at her.

Katara held up her arms as the deadly bolt shot toward her but looked up when they noticed something in front of her blocking the lightning.

"ZUKO!" Katara called out in horror as the fire prince leaped in front of her and was taking the full blow of the lightning. Zuko yelled in pain as the lightning coursed his body but managed to stay standing. Concentrating all his energy on Hama, Zuko summoned up all his strength and harnessed the lightning, blasting it back out of his fingertips and shooting Hama right through the chest.

The sea witch let out a terrible scream as she was struck by her own power and dropped the scepter into the ocean. The lightning engulfing her, she writhed in agony and began shrinking down into the water.

Katara rushed forward to catch Zuko, who had collapsed from exhaustion, and managed to pull him away as the remaining pillars began to crumble and fall around them. Aang quickly zoomed in and grabbed Zuko and Katara, flying as fast as he could toward the nearest stretch of land before everything came crashing down. Then, in a giant cloud of smoke, Hama disintegrated and disappeared below the waves.

--

Amongst the remains from the battle, the scepter resumed its normal size and began to glow as it sank further down. Down in Hama's cave, all the trapped krillshrimp creatures reverted back to their normal water/earth bending selves and swam out of the cave back towards Ba Sea Sei. All the Kyoshi warriors were freed from the ground and watched as Hakoda also reverted back to normal.

"You're majesty! You're okay!" Suki shouted as the rest of the warriors rushed toward their restored ruler. "What just happened?"

Gazing up towards the surface, Hakoda saw his scepter floated down towards him and grabbed it. "They did it."

--  
--

Hey everyone I'm back. :) Its been nearly a month since I updated but I'm glad to say that I'm not dead...yet.  
As I've probably mentioned in earlier chapters, Ive been suffering from side pains and have even gone to the hospital for it. Well thanks to an ultrasound, they discovered that I have 4-6 gallstones in my now very enlarged and very irritated gallbladder.

As you can imagine, the stones have caused me unbearable pain at times and thus has detered me from writing my fic, resulting in this unusally short chapter. But i wanted to update this month and on my birthday (I'm 22 :P ) as promised so I cut down the length I originally intended for this chapter.

Friday is when I'm having surgery to remove my pain in the ass gallbladder and I'm hoping it goes well. If it does, I'll be bed-ridden for a week and pain free afterwards and thus able to update and finish my story. However, in the unlikely event that I die on the table or am gassed to death by the anesethsia, I've written the general outcome of my story which my hubby Jay will rewrite into legible print and post through my account. But lets hope it doesnt come to that.

Anyways, wish me luck and I'll try to update once I feel better. Also, my hubby Jay has gotten his own account under the name ShwiggityShwah and has made his own story full of adventure, mystery, suspense, romance and the occasional cactus juice. So check out Avatar the last Airbender: Chapter 4- Wood and support my hubby :)


	27. Love and Sacrifice

Happy beleted election day everyone! Finally the race for the whitehouse is over and Obama has emerged vicotorious! Yays! :D

Well here's the chapter I've been working forever on. Big props to my hubby for once again fixing my crappy grammer and sentance structure.

--

Chapter 27: Love and Sacrifice

It was nearly dawn when Sokka awoke to find himself face down in the sand, the cold waves washing over his lower half. Squinting up at the gray sky, Sokka struggled to sit up while wiping sand off his face. It took him a moment before he realized he was holding onto something. Looking next to him, he eyes widened in horror. Laying face down in the sand next to him was Toph.

"Toph!" he then dragged himself over to her and started shaking her shoulders. "Toph! TOPH!" When she didn't respond, Sokka flipped her onto her back and brushed aside her long bangs with his claws. She was ghostly pale, with her clothes charred and tattered with her hair all askew due to her missing headband. Sokka tried searching for her pulse but couldn't find it.

"Wake up! Please wake!" Sokka tried shaking her again and even scooped up water to throw on her face. Still she didn't respond. Fearing she was dead, Sokka tried swimming out to sea to look for help but didn't get far as he was afraid of leaving her alone.

"HELP!! SOMEBODY!!" He shouted. "ANYONE PLEASE!!" he continued to shout at the ocean but no one answered.

"Help..." A tear ran down his cheek as he realized no one was coming and reluctantly headed back to shore. Crawling back on land, he looked helplessly down at Toph's small figure and gently slid his hand under her head, pulling her up towards him. Holding her close, he started to weep into her hair.

"Sokka..."

Sokka's eyes sprang open, he looked behind him and watched as Hakoda rose up out of the ocean. "Dad! You're okay!" Sokka said as his father swam towards him.

"I am...but I see someone else isn't" he said looking sadly at Toph.

Sokka frowned as he looked down at Toph and then back at his dad. "Can you save her?"

Hakoda looked at closely Toph's lifeless form and shook his head "I'm afraid my powers alone aren't enough to bring her back..." Sokka's heart sank in his chest as he laid Toph down. Just then Hakoda noticed something by Sokka's tail and picked it up. Looking it over, he glanced briefly at Sokka before getting an idea. He was reluctant at first to speak.

"Actually, I think I might be able to after all...with your help."

Sokka perked up and looked up at his dad curiously. "My help? How?"

"With this." Hakoda held out his palm, revealing a tiny piece of white stone. As Sokka picked it and held it between his pincers, it emitted an eerie yet ominous glow.

"The moonstone..." Sokka said in awe.

"I can combine my powers with the stone to save Toph." Hakoda said. "But I'm going to need something of yours to make it work-"

"Way ahead of ya dad!" Without hesitation, Sokka took off his gloves and held them out for Hakoda.

Hakoda shook his head. "I'm afraid you'll have to give up more than that Sokka..."

But before he could finish, Sokka took his boomerang out of his pocket and set it on top of his gloves. Then, pausing briefly, he took off his shirt and added it to the pile.

"Okay here's my stuff and here's the stone. Now save Toph!" he said setting down the pile and holding out the stone.

Hakoda smiled half-heartedly at his son's effort but still shook his head. "I know your trying son, but this isn't like trading your voice for legs. This is in exchange for a life. So whatever you give up has to be essential...something that will end life as you knew it... forever." Hakoda paused a moment and continued with a sigh. "I know this is a hard choice... For the both of us. But, I've seen the man you are and what you went through to keep Katara safe. So the choice is yours. You must ask yourself. Do you care for her? Is she worth everything you had?"

Sokka looked down at Toph, contemplating what his father had said.

"Yes I do." Sokka said. "I care about her more than anything I've ever cared about. I'd give anything. _Anything_... to save her."

Seeing the sincere determination in his eyes, Hakoda knew he meant what he said. Hakoda wiped a tear from his eye and nodded. "Hold out the stone son" he said holding up his glowing scepter.

Sokka held out his palm as Hakoda touched the piece with his scepter. The stone glowed a deep bright pink and seem to pulsate in his hand. "It's so warm..." he said holding it in both hands.

"Give it to Toph. Think of what you're giving up...and why. And remember Sokka, whatever it is you give up, it will be permanent." Hakoda said sternly.

Sokka looked nervously at his dad and knelt beside Toph, he lifted her onto his lap and brushed aside her bangs.

"Toph...I don't know if you can hear me but...right now, I'm about to make the biggest sacrifice I've ever made. One that would surprise even you." he said smiling a little before continuing. "You once said there are worse things in this world then living on land. Well, I've finally discovered what that is...living in a world without you."

He then gently pried open her hand and set the tiny fragment in her palm "I don't know if this will work, but I'm willing to try anything to save you because..." he then leaned down towards her."Because I love you Toph." As his faced neared hers, the stone glowed brighter and brighter. "And I believe I owe you this." he then pressed his lips against hers, kissing her sweetly as the stone glowed brightly engulfing the two of them in light.

--

Meanwhile further down the beach, Katara was sitting in the sand healing Zuko's injuries. Aang and Appa had gone off to look for tools to fix his glider, leaving behind Momo who was splashing around in the water looking for fish.

Having healed one of his cuts, Katara looked down at the unconscious prince and sighed, her once happy smile turned into a sad one. With Hama defeated, her dream to live on land with Zuko was over. Despite all that happened, despite all they've fought for. They still couldn't be together. He was Fire Nation, she Water Tribe of the ocean depths. It broke her heart. She tried to forget all that as tears welled in her eyes, wanting to just appreciate those final moments.

Meanwhile at sea, Aang sat on a rock besides Appa and was sewing the wing on his glider using an unbent fishhook and string. Even though he had the object on him the whole time, he wanted to give Katara and Zuko some alone time before their eventual separation. Just then Appa let out a growl and nudged Aang from behind. Aang turned around and was amazed to see Hakoda approaching.

"Chief Hakoda! What a surprise to see you up here." Aang said putting down his glider and bowing towards him. "Glad to see you're okay."

"Thank you Aang." Hakoda said looking behind him. "Have you seen my daughter around?"

"She's on the beach right now. You can see her from behind those rocks." He said pointing to a spot near the shallows. Hakoda swam around the rocks and was stunned to see Katara sitting in the sand next to the unconscious Zuko, gently caressing his cheek. Aang went to finish his sewing but kept glancing up at Hakoda who seemed rooted to the spot.

Finally having fixed his wing, Aang flew onto the rock next to Hakoda who was still watching his daughter and the young prince, a look of sadness in his eyes. "She really does love him, doesn't she Aang?"

Aang nodded "Well it's like I always say your Highness." he said matter of factly. "Children gotta be free to live their own lives."

"You always say that?" he asked skeptically.

Aang grinned sheepishly. "No. But I think it's true."

Hakoda was still conflicted. "I'm just not sure I'm ready to let her go..."

"Don't worry your Highness." Aang assured putting a hand on his shoulder. "It's not like she's going away forever. You'll know where to find her. It is only one world after all and we're all a part of it. Whether up top or down below."

Hakoda thought Aang words over and smiled "That is true...but then I guess that leaves only one problem."

"What's that your majesty?" Asked Aang.

"How much I'm going to miss her..." he said sadly.

Aang smiled then patted him on the shoulder and took out his glider. "I'll go tell her you're here." He then soared toward the beach, followed closely by Appa.

Meanwhile, Katara was singing softly to her sweet prince Zuko. Caressing his face while her other hand continued to heal him.

"Well this seems familiar." Aang said amused as he and Appa soared down and landed next to Katara. "Us on the beach. You healing Zuko. Momo catching fish." he said gesturing to Momo who kept slapping the water. "Talk about déjà-vu huh Katara?" He knew she was hurting, and it was his way to try to cheer her up.

Katara wiped the tears from her eyes. "Your right about that" she said as she finished healing a large mark on Zuko's chest. "There we go."

Aang crouched next to her. "Is he alright?" Aang asked looking at the unconscious Zuko.

"He'll be okay. I managed to heal most of his injuries. All he needs now is rest."

"I could use a rest too. Dodging lightning sure takes a lot out of ya." Aang said sitting down and rubbing his ankle.

Katara smiled at the air bender. "Thank you Aang. For all your help." she then leaned toward Aang and kissed him on the cheek.

"Aw, it was no problem." Aang said while blushing. "Oh by the way, I flew into someone who's looking for you." He then gestured toward the water. Katara eyes lit up as she looked at the ocean and saw her Hakoda waiting for her in the surf.

"DAD!" Katara yelled joyously as she dove back in the water and swam towards her father. Hakoda smiled happily as she leaped into his outstretched arms. "Daddy...I'm so glad you're okay." Katara said as she hugged him tightly.

"Me too sweetie." he said returning the hug. "And there are others who will be happy to see you as well."

"Who?" Katara asked.

"Hey what are we? Chopped fish bait?" Hearing the familiar voice, Katara turned around and saw two familar faces swimming toward her.

"SOKKA! TOPH!" Diving forward, she tackled both of them into the water and hugged them tighter than she ever had before. After returning the hug, Sokka and Toph stood back up only to be knocked down again by Aang as he flew in from behind.

"YOU'RE ALIVE!" Aang shouted as he got them both in a bone crushing hug. Both tried freeing themselves from his grip but to no avail. Soon all four friends shared in a group hug, including Appa who landed on top of them. Hakoda watched as they happily reunited, casting a brief look at Zuko who still lay unconscious on the beach.

"Can't believe you're both okay!" Katara said overjoyed.

"And alive!" Aang said in amazement. "Especially you Toph. I thought for sure you were a goner back there!"

"I was...for a little bit." Toph said to Aang and Katara's shock. "But thanks to some magic...and a very loving friend..." she said blushing slightly at Sokka."I got a second chance. Just goes to show that nothing can keep this earthbender down". She said thumping her chest. Katara looked curiously at Toph before noticing that she and Sokka were holding hands.

"Hey Sokka. Something seems different about you." Aang said looking him over.

"What do you mean?" Sokka asked as he moved over to the nearest rock.

"Not sure...but it seems you- wait I got it!" he said as Sokka froze a little. "You're wearing new shirt!"

Sokka raised an eyebrow at Aang and shrugged. "Sure. Let's go with that." As he lifted himself onto the rock, Aang's mouth dropped open in shock as he pointed out Sokka's lower half to Katara who was equally shocked.

"Sokka...are those...?" she asked struggling to get the words out.

"New pants? Yep, dad made them up for me." he said stretching out his leg to show off his pants. "I figured since I'll be spending an undetermined amount of time in the fire nation, I should dress for the occasion. At least these don't have flowers on it."

Katara looked wordlessly at Sokka then at Toph who whispered "I'll explain later..."

Just then Momo flew onto Aang's shoulder, chirping and pointing toward the beach. "Hey Katara." Aang said looking back at the beach. "I think Zuko's starting to come around."

Katara looked behind her and watched as Zuko began to stir slightly. Wanting to get a closer look, she climbed onto a rock and watched as the prince tried to sit up but collapsed back down, still too exhausted to move. Katara wanted desperately to go to his side but again remembered that she was a waterbender now and barred from land. She could only stare at her love as a tear slid down her cheek.

Sokka, Toph and Aang watched sadly as Katara stared longingly at Zuko, unsure of what they could do to help her. Hakoda also watched as his daughter pined after the fire prince and gave a deep sigh, knowing what he had to do.

"Katara" he called out. Katara broke her gaze from Zuko and looked at her dad before diving back in the water and swimming up to him.

"Yes dad?" she asked.

Hakoda looked over her shoulder at the prince "So, that's the young man you went through all this trouble for?"

Katara looked back at Zuko and blushed "Yeah that's him alright..." Suddenly feeling guilty, she stared down at her fins. "Dad I'm sorry I caused you so many problems. I just wanted so badly to be with Zuko and live the life on land I always dreamed of...I put everyone in danger to do so." She then looked up at Hakoda, pleading in her eyes "You must be so ashamed. Can you ever forgive me?"

"Ashamed? Why, I've never been prouder." Hakoda said to Katara's surprise. "Just think. My little girl, working alongside benders from all four nations for the first time in over a century, helped defeat the most powerful witch in the sea. What more could a father ask?" Katara looked proudly at her father who brushed aside her long hair. "It's amazing...somehow, in the blink of an eye when my back was turned, you grew up..."

_If only you could stay  
And never say goodbye  
If only I could make time stop  
Believe me, I would try_

_But fathers have to learn  
That daughters have to grow  
And if you truly love them  
You must let them go..._

Realizing what he was getting at, Katara smiled up at her father and hugged him tightly. _"And oh, I love you so. If only you could know..."_

Breaking apart, Hakoda looked at his daughter before asking "You love him very much don't you?" Katara nodded. "And does he love you as much in return?" She looked back at Zuko and again nodded as Hakoda stood back and raised his scepter. "That's all I needed to know."

The scepter glowed brightly as he aimed it toward her tail fin and shoot a bright ray of light at her lower half. Katara felt a tingling sensation in her fins as she began to float into the air. Sokka, Aang, Toph and Appa swam to Hakoda's side and watched as Katara's tail once again split into legs. Landing back on the rock, Katara smiled joyously as she ran her hands over her legs and dress. Running into her father's outstretched arms, Hakoda caught her and carried her to shore while the others jumped onto Appa and followed.

"You belong in his world now." Hakoda said as Katara took her first steps on her permanent legs.

"Thank you daddy." Katara said squeezing her father's hands. "Thank you so much."

"Just remember, whenever you hear the surf roar against the docks or feel the tingle of salt in the air, it's only you're father still a little too much in love to let you go." he said before kissing Katara gently on the forehead "And that goes for you as too Sokka" he said giving his son a hug.

"Don't worry dad we'll be alright." Sokka assured "I'll be sure to keep an eye on the landlubber." he said putting an arm around Katara who playfully elbowed him in the ribs.

Just then there was a moan from behind and they all turned to see Zuko starting to stir again as Momo landed on his chest and began sniffing his face.

"I think you should go wake up your prince sugar queen." Toph said snickering. "We'll be waiting nearby to hear how it goes."

"Oh but I wanted to watch..." Aang said disappointedly as Sokka dragged him away.

--

The sun was shining brightly by the time Zuko came to. Feeling a rough, wet tongue over his face, he opened his eyes and saw Momo staring back at him. Pushing the lemur aside and wiping the saliva off his face, he tried sitting up but winced as he felt a slight pressure in his chest. Looking down he saw a faint mark of where Hama had shot him that seemed to have mostly healed. Trying to stand up again, he paused when he saw a small hand reached down toward him.

"Need some help?"

Looking up, Zuko was in complete shock when he saw a beautiful brown haired woman wearing a sparkling blue dress and necklace that matched her eyes, standing before him. Blinking twice, Zuko rubbed his eyes before looking again. "Katara?"

"Yes, Zuko. It's me." she said smiling broadly. Looking her over again, Zuko smiled and took her outstretched hand as she helped him stand up. Once on his feet, he wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly.

"Thank the spirits your okay." Zuko said as he buried his face in her hair. Katara smiled and laid her head on his shoulder, never wanting to let go. After a few minutes, Zuko pulled away and held Katara's hands. "Listen, there's..." Zuko said nervously. "There's something that I've wanted to ask you-"

"Zuko!" yelled a voice. Zuko and Katara looked around and spotted Iroh running up the beach toward them."Zuko thank goodness!" Iroh said as he stopped besides his nephew "You really need to stop doing that. I'm an old man you know, I can't take this much worry."

"Well you won't have to worry anymore Uncle. I finally found what I was looking for." he said gazing at Katara.

Iroh blinked twice and rubbed his eyes before looking properly at Katara. "Is...is that you Katara? The real you?" he asked looking the girl over.

"Yes Iroh. It is. And this time I'm not going anywhere." she said clinging tightly to Zuko.

"Well I'm very glad to hear that." Iroh said smiling broadly. "You know, it's strange but I thought my eyesight was failing me earlier when it looked like you sprouted fins. For a moment I thought you were a-" Just then Iroh's face fell as he looked behind them and he froze with his mouth open.

Wondering what he was looking at, Zuko looked around and was surprised to see a tall man emerge from the water, dressed in blue and carrying the ice scepter. Katara looked as well and smiled at the man as he approached closer. "If it's okay, there's someone I'd like you both to meet." she said pulling Zuko towards the water's edge where the man was waiting.

"So, you're Prince Zuko of the fire nation." the man said looking down at Zuko. "I'm Chief Hakoda of the water tribe. Forgive me if I startled you, but I wanted to meet the man my daughter has grown fond of, face to face."

Zuko's eyes widened in surprise as he looked at Katara and back at Hakoda. "You...You're her father?" he asked to which Hakoda nodded. Suddenly feeling very nervous, he quickly let go of Katara's hand "Chief Hakoda. It is an honor to meet you in person." he said bowing to him. "This is my Uncle Iroh."

Iroh, who had gone into a state of shock, came back to his senses and looked up at Hakoda. "Um, hello..." he said still apparently stunned.

"So much for superstition huh Uncle?" Zuko smirked. Iroh looked nervously at the Chief then pulled Zuko aside.

"You mean to tell me that all this time, we've had the sea king's daughter under our roof?" he said in a rushed whisper.

Zuko nodded. "Apparently. Is that a problem?"

"Of course not!" Uncle said. "I'm just glad that she's actually royalty! You sure have found a great catch this time Zuko. Greater then even I expected!"

Smiling to himself, Zuko turned his attention back to Katara and walked up to Hakoda.

"Your highness, if I may." Zuko asked. "I know Katara and I are from two different nations and haven't known each other for that long...but after these last few days, I can't imagine the rest of my life without her. I finally found someone who makes me want to seize the future and...claim my birthright as fire lord." Zuko said looking briefly back at Iroh who beamed with pride. "And if I slip out to sea sometimes, I don't think she'll mind. Cause she'll be right there next to me keeping us both on course. With your blessing sir..." he said humbling bowing before Hakoda. "I'd like to make her my wife." Katara's eyes brightened and she looked excitedly at her father who looked mildly surprised.

"How was that Uncle?" Zuko whispered looking back at Iroh.

"Worthy of a king." Iroh said proudly. "You're mother would be proud. Of both of us."

From behind the rocks, Sokka, Toph and Aang squealed in anticipation and eagerly awaited the Chief's response, crossing their fingers for luck.

"Well your majesty?" Zuko asked anxiously.

"I'm flattered that you'd ask Prince Zuko..." Hakoda said smiling at the prince. "But I believe Katara can speak for herself now." he said gesturing toward Katara who was glowing in anticipation.

Zuko turned to the water bender and stared at her for a moment, wanting to take in every ounce of her beauty. Then, heart pounding and nerves shaking, Zuko folding his hands together and fell to his knee's "Katara..." he gazed up at her."Will you marry me?"

Katara's hands covered her mouth as tears started rolling down her cheek. Everyone held their breath is suspense, even Appa and Momo.

"Yes Zuko..." she nodded barely able to contain her happiness."Yes I will!" Everyone from behind the rock cheered in excitement. Even Hakoda looked happy.

Overjoyed, Zuko picked Katara up and spun her around in circles. The smile on her face as he lifted her up, made him happier than he had ever felt in his life. Then, still holding her in his arms, Zuko slowly lowered her back down, leaned forward and kissed her gently. Her cheeks a bright red, Katara kissed him right back and wrapped her arms around his neck. It was the sweetest most wonderful kiss either one ever had and neither wanted that moment to end.

"That was so BEAUTIFUL!" Sokka said loudly appearing behind Katara. "Brings a tear to my eye." he said wiping away a fake tear.

"Congrats Katara! We knew you could do it!" Aang said enthusiastically as he popped up behind Zuko. "So when's the wedding? Will there be cake?"

"Hey back off bird boy! I got first dibs on cake!" Sokka said shoving Aang aside.

Just then both guys yelled as rocks were thrown at the back of their heads and they turned to see Toph reach up and grabbed them. "Geez, they're not even engaged for five minutes and already you guys trying to scare him off?" she said flicking them on their foreheads. Bending her pillar back down, she grabbed both by their shirts and began dragging them away.

Zuko raised an eyebrow at Katara who was shaking her head. "I guess you had to meet them sooner or later" she said taking him by the hand and leading him towards the teens as they began to argue with each other.

"Hey guys wait up. I want to introduce all of you..." Katara interrupted. "Everyone, this is Zuko. Zuko, these are my friends Aang and Toph." she said gesturing to Aang, who smiled and wave, and Toph who waved and punched Zuko playfully in the arm.

"Ouch...uh nice to meet you both." Zuko said rubbing his shoulder.

"And these are Aang's animal friends, Appa and Momo." she said gesturing to the bison and lemur who jumped on Zuko and covered his face in slobber.

"Yeah, we've met before." Zuko said standing up and wiping himself off.

"And I believe you've also met my brother Sokka." she said gesturing to Sokka who was smacking sand out of his ear.

"So Sokka's your real name?" Zuko asked. "And all this time I thought you were named after a puppet."

Sokka stopped cleaning his ear and glared at Zuko. "Oh ha-ha, very funny. Listen up fire boy, I may have given you permission to marry my sister but we need to set some ground rules." Sokka said pointing at Zuko. "For starters, no joking. Only I'm allowed to joke." he said. "Number two-"

"Wait, since when do I need your permission to marry anyone?" Katara retorted.

"Cause I'm the reason you two met in the first place." Sokka said smugly.

"No you're not!" Katara snapped.

As the two began to argue, Toph raised her pillar and leaned casually on Zuko. "This'll take a while so you might wanna pull up a seat." she said bending one up for Zuko.

"And take notes. Katara's as a good at arguing as she is fighting" Aang said sitting in the sand. Looking at his new fiancé and her very odd friends, Zuko smiled and sat down watching as Katara put Sokka in a headlock.

--

After watching that happy scene, Iroh sighed contently and walked over to Hakoda. "I can see I wasn't the only one trying to raise an unruly lovestruck teenager."

"You can say that again." Hakoda agreed as he and Iroh shared a laugh.

"Forgive my reaction earlier. It truly is an honor to meet you Chief Hakoda." Iroh said bowing to the chief "You've done the fire nation a great service by providing a bride for our prince. I hope this will be the first of our many meetings in the future."

"I believe it will be my good man." Hakoda nodded "Our nations have been divided for long enough. The union of our children should bring a new era of peace and unity to this world."

"But first are our plans for the wedding. I'm hoping you and yours will be able to attend."

"Normally my people don't travel to the surface, but starting today I decree that the law be broken and our two worlds finally become one." The men then bowed respectively to each other before going their separate ways.

"Come on Zuko! Katara! We need to get the wedding plans underway!" Iroh called out.

Zuko stood up and extended his hand to Katara who was sitting on Sokka's back. "Ready to go?" Smiling at each other, they joined hands and set off down the beach towards the palace.

"I'll come too. They'll need help with decorating!" Aang said as he too set off for the palace.

Hearing everyone leave, Toph went over to Sokka and pulled his face out of the sand. "Hey snoozles, everyone's getting ready for the wedding. You better get moving."

Pausing to spit sand out of his mouth, Sokka saw as the other made their way up the beach. He was about to follow when he looked back toward Toph who was making her way toward the water. She was about to dive in when Sokka put a hand on her shoulder and sat down next to her. "You know...Katara probably has plenty of help with wedding already. I'd probably get in the way-"

"Sokka it's okay." Toph said to him. "I know you want to go. Besides, sugar queen is gonna need someone to walk her down the aisle. And it's not like you can do much just sitting on the beach with me."

Sokka looked sadly at Toph and began stroking her cheek. "I know it seems tough...but we'll find a way. I'm not gonna let a little thing like legs stand in my way of being with you...pun not intended." Toph smiled up at Sokka and slipped her hand over his, rubbing her cheek against his hand.

"Sokka" Hakoda said as he approached "I think your friend is calling for you." he then pointed towards the beach where Aang was shouting inaudibly while waving his arms, gesturing for him to come over. Sokka waved back at Aang but hesitated to move.

"You better get going before twinkle toes has a spasm and loses his voice." Toph said lightly pushing him away "I'll meet up with you at the wedding." Realizing he had no choice, Sokka bent down and kissed Toph on the cheek before running towards the palace. Toph waited till she heard his footsteps fade before letting tears flow down her cheek.

"Everything all right Toph?" Hakoda asked moving next to her.

"Oh uh fine..." she said hastily wiping her face."Just some sand in my eyes..."

Seeing she was upset, Hakoda put a comforting hand on Toph's shoulder. Then an idea came to him. "You know...Katara's going to need a maid of honor for the wedding. If you wanted, I could make some accommodations for this one day..." he said looking slyly at Toph. "If that's alright with you." Realizing what he just said, Toph's eyes widened and she turned toward Hakoda with a huge smile on her face.

"I'll take that as a yes." he said as he raised his scepter and pointed it toward her, engulfing her in light.

--  
--

Aww how romantic :3 Well only one more chapter to go and then this story will be offically finished 'sobs' I truly am proud of myself for being able to finish a story for once, and I'm extremely grateful to all of you who read and review for it. Your encouragements and critiques is what keeps me going.

So last chapter will up by the end of the month. In the meantime, check out my new story Wicked: Avatar Style! starring Mai and Katara as the witches of Oz. :) Next chapter should be up before monday hopefully.


	28. Happily Ever After

Happy Valentine's Day everyone! :D and boy do I have a valentine treat for you all.

Gentlemen, BEHOLD! I present....the final chapter of The Little Mermaid: Avatar Style! Yaaaaaaaaays!! *waves arms frantically*

Also, consider this my own personal Ode to Tokka Week ;)

Final disclaimer: I do not own Avatar or The Little Mermaid...*sigh*

--

Chapter 28: Happily Ever After

It was a glorious day when Zuko and Katara's wedding took place. The sun shined brightly up in the cloudless sky and the ocean waves calmly slapped against the shoreline. On the beach, people from the Fire Nation, Water Tribe, Earth Kingdom (both land and sea) and Air Nomads came together for the first time in over a century to celebrate the union of Prince Zuko to Princess Katara.

It was two hours before sunset when the band started the wedding march, prompting all the guests to take a seat. On one side of the alter, which was the beach, all the land nations citizens sat in their chairs ready to witness the event when their prince became Fire lord. On the other side of the aisle, which was the ocean, all the water dwelling benders floated among the waves eager to see their princess fulfill their desires of being able to go on land. And at the end of the aisle, dressed in his finest royal fire nation garments, stood Zuko looking who looked more nervous than ever had before. Fidgeting with his cloak, he kept staring at the end of the aisle and back at Iroh who was acting as priest to the ceremony.

"Don't be so nervous nephew." Iroh said putting a hand on Zuko's shoulder "You're just getting married. It's not like you have to go fight sea monsters again." Zuko grinned nervously and gave his uncles hand a firm squeeze. Suddenly organ music began playing and everyone turned to watch as Appa and Momo flew overhead sprinkling a trail of flower petals. Aang and Toph, who was now on legs, then preceded to walk down the aisle arm in arm before stopping in front of Zuko. Aang gave him a thumbs up while Toph lightly punched him in the arm before standing off to the side beside Appa.

As the music changed, everyone stood up eager to see the new blushing bride. Finally from the back tent emerged Katara, holding a bouquet in one hand while being escorted by Sokka with the other. As she walked gracefully down the aisle, people couldn't help but sigh and stare at her dress in admiration. Made of the finest silks, the dress was white as snow and had thick sleeves lined with diamonds that hung daintily around her shoulders. A matching diamond tiara sat amidst her gentle brown curls that flowed over her shoulders and down her back. Following closely behind her was Meng, who was carrying her train and veil which had patterns of flowers, starfish and seashells skillfully woven into the fabric.

Everyone who saw the beautiful bride was awe struck, but none more than Zuko. Unable to take his eyes off her, he was practically beaming as Katara approached the podium and was looking happier than he ever had before. At the base of the podium, Iroh stood ready to unite the couple.

"Who here gives this woman to this man?" Iroh asked.

"That'd be me." Sokka said raising his hand. From the water, Hakoda watched the ceremony, filled with pride and happiness.

"You look beautiful." Sokka said as he lifted her veil back. Katara then slipped an object into his hand and quietly whispering into his ear. Sokka looked confused at first but after looking at the item, seemed to understand what her words meant. Nodding, he slipped the item into his pocket and joined the couple's hands together.

"You better take care of my sister Sparky." Sokka said pointing at Zuko "Or I'll get the claws out on you."

Zuko chuckled. "That won't be necessary." he said smiling at his bride. Satisfied, Sokka stood next to Toph who looked at him suspiciously. Everyone sat as Iroh began reading the vows, anxiously waiting for when their nations would be joined as one.

"Do you Zuko, take Katara, to have and to hold, forever and ever as long as you both shall live?"

Zuko smiled at his beautiful waterbender "I do."

"And do you Katara, take Zuko, to have and to hold, forever and ever as long as you both shall live?"

Katara looked back at her handsome prince and nodded. "I do."

Iroh beamed at the two and turned to Aang, motioning for the rings. Taking them out of his pocket, Aang gave them to Momo who flew them over to Iroh and landed on his shoulder.

After placing the rings on each other's finger, Zuko and Katara knelt before each other as two advisors came behind them and placed fire nation crowns on their heads.

"Then, by the power vested in me by the Fire Nation, Water Tribe, Earth Kingdom and Air Nomads, I now pronounce you, Fire lord and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

As soon as those words were spoken, Zuko and Katara stood back up and shared their first wedded kiss. Everyone cheered and clapped for them, except for Sokka who was dabbing his eyes with a hanky and loudly blowing his nose. Momo then flew between them and licked them both on the cheeks followed by a huge slimy lick by Appa. Everyone laughed and threw confetti as the new Fire Lord and Lady walked joyfully arm in arm down the aisle.

--

On a pier by the shoreline, all the guest were in the party tent and surrounding waters eating, dancing, swimming and happily talking amongst themselves. With half an hour before sunset, Sokka causally lead Toph away from the tent and further down the beach.

"Wow that was one heck of a party." Toph said while eating a plate of fire flakes. "Who knew Fire Nation food tasted so good?"

"Yeah who knew?" Sokka agreed. "So it was great of dad to let you come on land for the wedding."

"Yeah...too bad it only last till sunset." Toph said sadly. "But you know how the rules are."

"That I do...same conditions as Katara's spell right?" Sokka asked, a mischievous glint in his eye.

"Right...and speaking of Katara" Toph said setting the plate on a rock. "What was that thing she gave you back at the aisle?"

"Oh that? Nothing really..." Sokka said as he put his hands in his pockets.

"I know you're lying. And I can hear that thing rattling around in your pocket" she said hearing the clinking "I also know Katara whispered something to you. What was it?"

"I don't know what you're talking about..." Sokka said coyly while trying hard not to smirk.

"Stop being so secretive Sokka!" Toph said impatiently "I know your hiding something and you better tell me before I earth bend you into the ground."

"Alright, alright. If you insist..." Sokka then pulled his hand out of his pocket and put the item in Toph's hand.

Toph ran the item over with her fingers. "Wait is this...Katara's necklace? But why would she give you-" Toph then paused as Sokka gently held her hands in his and got on his knee.

"She gave it to me...because she wanted me to follow my heart." Sokka said looking up at Toph who had temporarily gone speechless. "And right now, it's telling me I should be with the one I love...that's you Toph."

"Sokka..." Toph said a tear running down her face.

"Toph...will you marry me?"

Tears ran down Toph face and she lunged forward, wrapping her arms around Sokka's neck and kissed him deeply. Falling backward onto the sand, the two shared a deep long passionate kiss as the spell on Toph was promptly lifted.

"I'm guessing that's a yes then?" Sokka said, breaking away as his head all light and dizzy from kissing.

"I love you too Sokka." Toph said smirking as she kissed his cheek. "And yes, that is what I meant."

"BOOYAH!" Sokka shouted punching his fist in the air. Getting to his feet, Sokka help Toph up and carefully tied the necklace around her neck. Touching the smooth stone, Toph smiled widely and went to give Sokka another kiss.

"CRAAAAB!!"

Both then jumped as Bumi appeared out of nowhere and started running full speed ahead at them. Sokka, who saw the sharp cake cutter in his hand, yelped and backed away as Bumi got closer. "I GOT YOU NOW YOU SNEAKY LITTLE-!"

Just then a pillar shot out of the ground, slamming Bumi from underneath and launching him high into the air and away from the beach. Below on the decks, Chou was pushing a new cart full of cabbages toward the tent when Bumi landed right in the middle of it.

"Ouch my-ooh cabbage!" he then grabbed a head of cabbage and began munching on it. "Mmm! Extra chewy!"

"NO! MY CABBA- oh what's the point?" Chou said as he sank down and sulked.

Toph lowered her fist and then turned her attention back to Sokka who looked thoroughly impressed. "Did I ever mention how glad I am that you could do that?"

"You could stand to mention it more." she said lightly punching him in the arm. Grabbing her wrist, Sokka then dipped Toph and proceeded to smother her in kisses.

Across the beach watching the scene was Katara and Aang, who were smiling to themselves and high fiving each other. Zuko then came up behind Katara gently wrapped his arms around her shoulders. "So, how'd it go?"

Katara smirked "You tell me." she then gestured toward Sokka and Toph who were in a loving embrace.

"Looks like we have another wedding on our hands." Aang said cheerfully.

Zuko smiled and held Katara tighter as she leaned back against him. "Speaking of weddings, what say we finish up ours and get started on the honeymoon?"

"I think we can do that. Aang, could you tell everyone we're heading off and to meet us at the docks?"

"No problem" Aang said cheerfully as he headed back to the tent.

"And once we're at sea, maybe you help me catch up on my swimming?" Zuko asked.

Katara smiled and nodded. "I'd love to." Joining hands, the newlyweds started making their way toward the docks.

Hearing all the commotion on pier, Sokka and Toph snapped out of their loving gaze and watched as the wedding party followed after Zuko and Katara who were heading toward the mainland.

"Should we follow them?" Sokka asked.

"Well it's not like they can get out of trouble without us." Toph said sarcastically. "But how are we gonna catch up?"

Just then both heard a growl and turned to see Appa land by them, motioning for them to get on. Sokka grinned and squeezed Toph's hand as they jumped on Appa and followed the crowd to the palace.

---

On board the ship, the newly refurbished _Dancing Dragon_, the helmsman was waited patiently and kept checking the clock. As it neared the hour point, he heard a loud noise approaching from land and turned to see Zuko and Katara running down the docks. "Hehe, right on time." he said signaling to the decks hands to get ready.

As the platform was lowered down, Zuko and Katara rushed on board and ran up the stairs to the main deck.

"Good to see you Prince- I mean, Fire Lord Zuko." the helmsmen said bowing to him. "And the same to you Lady Katara." he added bowing to her as well. "So where's our heading for today?"

"I have a destination that I'd like to chart myself." Zuko said happily. "That is if you don't mind your fire lord and lady taking control of the wheel." he said gesturing to Katara.

"It's all yours" he said graciously stepping aside. Katara and Zuko grabbed the wheel and together, pulled the whistle signaling their departure. As the ship started up, loud cheering was heard from the docks. Looking over the side, Zuko and Katara cheerfully waved down to all the guests as the ship began to leave port.

People from the land nations, including Iroh, Aunt Wu and Aang, stood on the docks and cheered while people from the water tribe, including Hakoda and the Kyoshi warriors, swam around the ship waving up at them.

Up in the sky, the air nomads flew over the ship throwing rice and flowers on board. In the excitement, one of the air benders accidentally knocked Zuko's head piece off sending it falling into the water. Luckily Hakoda reached up and grabbed it, then propelled himself up the side to the ledge.

"I believe you dropped this." he said holding out the crown.

Zuko took it and bowed down to his new father-in-law. "Thank you sir."

"You're welcome. And safe traveling you two. I guarantee good weather ahead." he said winking at Katara.

Katara walked forward and hugged Hakoda. "Thank you daddy. So much..." Smiling happily, Hakoda gave his daughter one last hug before descended back into the water. With one last whistle, the ship had successfully pulled out to sea.

"Oh I almost forgot!" Katara gasped. Rushing to the back, she threw her bouquet up into the air toward the crowd where it was instantly caught by Momo. As he flew over their heads, women from all nations rushed forward to grab it but kept falling over themselves and into the water. Reaching the end of the dock, he flew between Iroh and Aunt Wu before finally dropping the bouquet onto Aang's head.

"Ow! Hey what's this?" Picked up the bouquet, Aang looked curiously at it and at Iroh and Aunt Wu who were smiling to each other before gesturing behind him.

"Hey there hansom." Just then Aang felt someone tap his shoulder and turned to see Meng batting her eyelashes and smiling at him.

"Hey..." Aang said blushing slightly. Looking at the bouquet and back at a nodding Iroh, he offered it to Meng who squealed in delight. Taking the flowers, she then tackled him to the ground and covered his face with kisses. When Aang stood back up, he was covered in lipstick marks and blushing profusely.

"Hey get a room!" Sokka shouted as Appa flew near them. "Just kidding. You two need a lift?"

"I don't...but she does." Grinning, he picked Meng up in his arms and jumped onto to Appa who rose into the air. Standing on the edge of the deck near the water, Iroh, Aunt Wu and Hakoda waved goodbye to them as they flew off into the sky towards Zuko's ship.

--

Once the palace and cheering crowd was out of site, Katara held Zuko's hands and kissed his cheek. "So where are we sailing to?"

"I have a summer home not too far from here." Zuko said putting an arm around her. "It's by the beach so you should feel right at home. They're also having a festival to celebrate the beginning of summer. Lots of new items for you to collect."

"Well I do love collecting." Katara said smiling at her husband.

As he leaned down to kiss her, Zuko heard a loud roar and spotted Appa in the distance moving toward them. "Is that your brother and friends?"

Opening her eyes, Katara looked back toward them and sighed in annoyance "Sure is". Appa then landed on the front deck, allowing Sokka, Toph, Aang and Meng to jump off.

"Are you guys gonna follow us around for the rest of our lives?" Katara asked as she and Zuko got to the lower deck.

"Only for next couple minutes." Toph said smugly. "We just wanted to say our goodbyes before heading off."

"Where you guys going?" Katara asked.

"Everywhere." Aang said giving Meng's hand a squeeze. "We're gonna do a world tour and see every site in the earth kingdom and fire nation."

"And then Aang's gonna show us around the air temples." Meng said squeezing Aang's hand in return. "So where are you guys going?"

"Ember Island." Zuko said putting a hand on Katara's shoulder "It's a small place but it's perfect for couples."

"Sounds romantic." Toph said grinning at Sokka. "Maybe during our tour we'll stop by your house for a visit."

"Not unless you want to get frozen to a pole in the middle the ocean." Katara threatened playfully as everyone broke into laughter.

Appa then let out a growl and began motioning toward the descending sun. "Well we better get going. Appa doesn't like flying too long after dark." Aang said as went to hug Katara. "Have fun on your honeymoon Katara. I'm gonna miss you."

"Thanks Aang. I'll miss you too." she said hugging him back and shaking Meng's hand before Aang whisked her back onto Appa.

"Well sugar queen, I guess this is where we part ways." Toph said scratching the back of her head. "Gotta admit...I'm gonna miss following you around, keeping you out of trouble and all that..."

Katara smiled at her "Me too Toph. I wish you and Sokka the best" Giving her friend a hug, she then looked at Sokka who was hastily averting his gaze. "Speaking of my brother-"

"Oh no, you're not gonna get me crying. I'm gonna leave this ship a man and men don't cry." Sokka said in a strained voice.

Looking at him smugly, Katara walked up to her brother. "Are you at least man enough to say goodbye to your little sister?" she asked. Turning to look at her, Sokka could hardly keep himself together and let out a small cry as he threw his arms around her. Katara happily reciprocated the hug and held him tightly. "I love you Sokka. Thank you for everything." she whispered in his ear.

"Same here Katara..." Sokka whispered hoarsely. Breaking apart, Sokka gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before going back to Toph. Waving back at them, they jumped onto Appa who rose back up into the air.

As they flew away, Toph wrapped her arms around Sokka who was still feeling emotional from his goodbye with Katara. "You gonna be okay there snoozles?"

"Yeah...it's not easy when a brother has to watch his little sister grow up, fall in love with a fire nation prince, make a deal with an evil sea witch and get legs so she can live on land with him." he said putting an arm around her. "But that's why I'm glad I have you around."

"And I always will be." she said holding him close. "Come land or sea." Gazing lovingly into each other's eyes, they shared a deep loving kiss.

Smiling to himself, Aang put his arm around Meng who was petting Momo and snapped the reigns. "Let's go Appa. Yip, yip!"

--

As the group disappeared off towards the horizon, Katara stood behind the steering wheel watching them till Zuko put his hand on her shoulder.

"You miss them already don't you?" Zuko said as he glanced briefly at their friends in the distance.

"Yeah...but I know they'll be alright. It's only a matter of time before they're back here again, arguing loudly and driving me crazy."

Zuko smiled as he held her close. "Think your new life will be as good as your old one?"

Katara gazed back at Zuko and smiled. "I had a great life under the sea...but now I want to start an even better one on land...with you."

Zuko beamed at his lovely bride. "I think I can do that." Giggling, Katara leaned against her husband as they both grasped the steering wheel and continued on their course toward Ember Island.

_And now at last, love has surpassed  
Each tribulation  
Water and Fire, finally conspire  
Together as one  
Now they can smile, walking the aisle  
Here at their wedding celebration_

_"Sailing forward"_ Zuko said.

_"Standing stead_y" Katara said.

_"Starting life completely ready!_" they said together.

_Now they can be who their meant to be  
Now they can gaze on a new horizon  
Here between ocean and sky  
Forever as one!_

"Oh, one more thing." Zuko said pulling out a small box with a ribbon on top.

"Oh Zuko..." Katara said sweetly as she opened the box. Her eye's then lit up as she saw a new necklace lay inside. It looked like her old one except the ribbon was red and the stone was a slightly different shape.

"I had a hard time finding a stone that matched your eyes." He said picking up the necklace and tying it around her neck. "But I think this one comes close."

Looking down, Katara ran her fingers over the smooth stone and smiled at Zuko. "It's not close...it's perfect."

_Now they can walk  
Now they can run  
Now they can stay all day in the sun_

_"Just you and me..."_ Zuko said looking deeply into his wife's blue eyes.

_"And I will be..."_ Katara said blushing up at her handsome husband.

_PART OF YOUR WORLD!_

Gazing into each other's eyes, Zuko and Katara wrapped their arms around each other and shared a sweet passionate kiss as their ship sailed off into the sunset.

THE END

--  
--

IT'S OVER! WE DID IT! *chest bumps*

Finally after all these months, I finally posted my final chapter. My first fanic is officially over. And in truth, I will miss writing it a whole lot. I'd like to thank all my readers and reviewers for all their encouragement, their advice and most of their patience over the course of the story. I'd also like to thank my hubby for helping me write the story and editing it when necessary.

Now that this is over, I can focus on my other 2 fanfics currently in production. If you enjoyed this story, go check out Wicked: Avatar Style! (A Zutara/Maiko fic) and Beauty and the Beast: Avatar Style! (A Zutara/Blutara/Sukka fic). I wish you all the best and hope to see ya around :)


End file.
